Those Who Dream By Day
by Lucky Denver Mint
Summary: She was found wandering the desert alone, her fiance died as the hands of thieves, and she barely escaped herself. In the search for her attackers, Ardeth learns that her betrothed was far from the man she thought he was.
1. Several Ways to Die Trying

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. You see this is a story I'd posted awhile ago. It was reasonably popular, but I was rather unpleased with it's direction. I decided to rewrite it, so I took it down. Then, last fall, I lost my hard drive. Lot's of anger ensued, and I'm only now getting around to writing it again. So, this is a reflection on an old work, and a completely fresh new start. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, especially if you read the old version.

-Belle

The sand flew beneath Lira's feet and it been a few minutes since she last remembered feeling any sensation in her legs. The hem of her skirt was torn and wrapped around her head to hold her sweat-drenched hair back. The scimitar she carried, damn but was it ever heavy! Not that it mattered now, her arms felt dead at her sides. She desperately wished she had a horse, though it was her own fault that in her haste she'd run the poor beast ragged. The men on the ridge looked nothing like those who hunted her, but she was in no position to take that chance. Let the sands have her, she would not fall to these filthy thieves. Death seemed certain now, but she could still choose her way out. Let them have her dead body, the spirit would have left for another plane.

It was the worst time of day to run, but the sound of hooves behind her drove her on. People could run themselves to death. She remembered the ancients, the runner at Marathon who killed himself simply to deliver the news of victory. Under this sun, she was certain that she could come to the same end in a fraction of the distance. Or, if they caught her, and she fought back, they would surely kill her rather than go through the trouble of subduing her. Those were both fates she could face. The alternative wasn't an option. So she ran in her stocking feet, her muscles aching and her lungs burning. Her head felt light, her skull felt smaller and her eyes were beginning to blur. She ran harder.

Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw the lithe legs of an Arabian bred stallion. Those hooves cut through the sand like butter and in a moment the animal, beautiful she thought, had passed her. It was only a moment before the rider, dressed in black from head to toe, pulled the stallion to the left and cut her off. She stopped running. A sinister sword, the metal cut in waves like a choppy sea, was held in the man's hand. Arms tremulous and weak, she held her own weapon in front of her as four other horsemen caught up and surrounded her. Lira's mind swam, anger and fear flooding her body. The rider in front of her dismounted swiftly and faced her, blade in hand but pointed at the ground in front of him. Black swathing covered his head and lower face. The pure insanity of wearing black in this climate occurred to her and she laughed the laugh of a deranged woman in spite of herself. The man took a step forward and she lifted her own blade.

"Stop!" she shouted in horse, ill-pronounced Arabic. She could only hope the man spoke Arabic. Indeed he stopped, and she could not imagine he was actually hesitating from the threat of her shaking scimitar. "Weak, I am" she continued, "still I fight." Her pronunciation and grammar were atrocious, she knew, but the point could get across. The man looked around her to the other horseman whom she could hear laughing. He raised his hand with angry eyes and they stopped. He returned his gaze to her and she took a deep breath, awaiting the attack she was sure would come.

"Be still." the man said in perfect English, and her mind hit a wall, "You are weak, and exhausted. You are sure to perish out here. Put the weapon down, and accept our aid." Lira smirked and continued to hold her weapon.

"I'll take my chances in the desert. The sand will be my death, but I will not be so foolish as to walk into a fate far worse." she responded, her voice harsh and dry. The man regarded her for a moment, and in a sudden motion, one she never saw or even remembered, he flicked his blade up, swung to the side and knocked the scimitar from her hands. Lira stared at the metal, half dug into the sand, and looked back up at the man in black who had sheathed the wicked blade at his side. She was a cornered animal, and in a sudden wash of desperation, she lunged. Her limbs were now strangers to her as she sought to find his windpipe under the mass of cloth. She didn't even feel his hands grab her wrists and pull them from his neck. The last she remembered was being surround by black cloth, concerned brown eyes staring down at her.

Then the dreams began. As her unconscious form was carried to safety, Lira's mind was bombarded by the events of the previous night like a repeating slide show. She had awoken in the middle of the night in a tent near the Valley of the Kings. She could see the flicker of the campfire outside the canvas. Her first thought was that she could have sworn she'd put it out when they'd gone to bed. On that note, she couldn't find Joshua, and the ruckus that had stirred her had gotten louder. She heard horses, or so she thought, and she hastily pulled some extra clothing on for the chill night. A shadow swept across the canvas and she sat startled, paralyzed for a brief moment. There was nothing for it. Her only option was to see exactly what was going on.

Stepping out of that tent was a moment she'd regret in the weeks to come. The fire was indeed rekindled, but by the empty trunks and luggage they'd brought with them. At her feet she saw the handsome but now bloodstained face of her fiancé, Joshua. His lifeless green eyes stared up at her and she fell to her knees, ignoring all around her. Had she looked up, she'd have seen the retreating backs of twenty or more horsemen. It was only chance that one happened to turn around and see the woman kneeling there. The brute called to his comrades and the group halted, turning back towards the small camp. Only then did Lira look up and see her doom bearing down on her. She was on her feet in a flash, running toward the hills surrounding them, but even had she been on horseback, it was rare that any horse could outrun the pure blooded arabians the desert dwellers so cherished. She certainly couldn't on her own steam, and so she was taken, lifted off the ground as she ran and thrown across the saddle.

Lira kicked and screamed for all she was worth, and her captor only laughed as they sped off into the engulfing darkness of the desert. The looked back to see the camp in flames, their tent and doubtless Joshua's lifeless body completely engulfed. For the next thirty or so minutes she had to endure the ride, her ribs being bruised by the rough saddle and jarring of the galloping horse. When she finally saw firelight and a large gathering of canvas tents, she was hit by a wave of relief and terror. She was 27 years old, and no stranger to the ways of the world. She had to do something, and she had to be quick about it.

The camp came up soon enough, and the men dismounted. Lira was tossed unceremoniously to the ground and surrounded by men swathed in brown and white who lifted her up by the arms and started pinching, pulling, and nudging. The man who had carried her dismounted and shouted at the mob who quickly released her, pushing her forward. Lira staggered a few paces and stopped, staring defiantly at the foreboding figure. She could see two scimitars at his sides and a knife tucked into the wrappings about his waist. With a menacing face, the thief approached her, eyes glimmering with that fire that women over the centuries have come to inherently fear. Lira just stood, glaring, allowing him to come closer. In a few steps, he was a breath away and he lifted a hand to smooth a short auburn tress away from her face. His whole person reeked of death and the metallic odor of blood. This was it, the moment of decision.

Lira, for all her shortcomings, had excelled at swordplay and various methods of combat. She spoke spotty Arabic, always managed to burn the toast, and couldn't sew a button on her overcoat to save her soul, but she was strong and small and quick. In a moment she grabbed the hilt of his sward, lifted her knee and kicked him in the groin. The brute staggered and the scimitar unsheathed itself as he fell. In a flash she flicked the blade around and brought it down on his neck. The strike was true and before any of the mob had the chance to register this turn of events, she raced for the still saddled horses. This man, the leader she presumed, seemed to have the fastest animal, and so she took the magnificent bay on which she'd been carried only moments before. As she hightailed out of the camp it seemed to her that the horse ran with as much desire to escape as herself.

How long she rode, Lira was unsure, but as the horse's breaths grew shallow she slowed him down, dismounting and walking briskly next to him. She spent the night crossing the endless sands under a full moon. The landscape was as quicksilver and for a few brief moments she was able to admire it's beauty, but she found herself frequently looking back. Her tracks would be easy to follow, so unless a dust storm kicked up to cover her retreat, she had to keep moving. This she did, and around daylight, her horse sweating and weak, they found a small oasis. Lira felt sorry for the poor beast, knowing she'd run it perhaps as hard as it'd ever been run. So, by the shade of a few sparse palms, she unsaddled the horse, removed all the tack, and continued on her own.

So she was found by the scouts of the First Tribe, wandering in her blouse and torn skirt with a scimitar in tow. She was decidedly no threat, and so the Med-Jai only kept watch, observing her movements, preferring not to interfere. She'd not trespassed on their business, and they'd not trespass upon hers. Then she spotted them, and fled. Ardeth knew that if she wasn't lost already, that her panic would soon lead her there. He ordered his men to follow him and it wasn't long before they caught up. The woman was dazed, filthy, sweaty, and covered in cuts and bruises. She was developing a dangerously vibrant sunburn, and her chapped lips and glassy eyes spoke of dehydration. The way the Med-Jai chief saw, there was no choice but to take her back to camp.

A/N: Well, there's the first chappy. I hope it lives up to the old version for those who read it. If anyone out there is a beta or knows a beta who would be willing to take on this little project, I'd be very grateful. I know full well that my writing can, especially when I'm tired, be a bit choppy. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Adios!

-Belle


	2. House of the Rising Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, especially if you read the old version.

-Belle

There were two surprises in the camp of the First Tribe that day. Ardeth and his men hadn't been expected to return until nightfall. Additionally, the sight of an unconscious woman cradled in the arms of their chief was nothing short of a shock. The women who attended the healers immediately rushed forward, observing great care as the took the woman's limp body from Ardeth's arms. She was rushed into the cool shade of a tent and Ardeth was left to explain to the gathered council why he'd returned so early and with an outsider in tow. It would take an hour or two to gather all the councilmen, and so Ardeth made his way through the camp to his tent to see to his horse. It was shameful in his culture for a warrior to see to their own needs before those of his horse. Their society depended on these creatures to a large degree, and the care with which they bred the animals was practically an art form. Ardeth's horse, Marid, was one of the finest bred Arabians he'd ever seen. Not only was he a singularly magnificent animal, he was a gift from Ardeth's father.

Hatim Bay had been a brilliant leader. He loved his wife and only son with all his heart, and he protected his tribe to the last breath. He was all that they could ask for in a chief, and he taught Ardeth those very qualities from early on. It was, perhaps, that Hatim knew his time on earth would be short. Ardeth was given Marid as a gift at the age of thirteen. Marid had been a young colt, only recently separated from his mother. Ardeth fed, groomed, and saddle broke the horse all on his own. Still, when a roving band of bedouin raiders attacked his father and five of the elders during the night watch, there was nothing that Ardeth could do. He had ridden out with four others to relieve them, and they were just in time to see Hatim Bay, standing over the body of a fallen elder, holding off two of the Bedouin whilst the others watched and laughed.

Ardeth fought his way through the crowd, bringing down several of the outlaws, but losing sight of his father in the process. When he finally broke through, he saw Hatim Bay sprawled in the red sands, sword still in hand. The anger that consumed him at that moment led to the slaughter of dozens of bedouin. His four companions engaged many of the enemy, but it was from Ardeth that the brutes ran in fear. Upon returning to the encampment, his mother needed only to see her son standing alone in his blood-soaked robes to know what had happened. Hatim was buried the next day, for in the desert the dead cannot wait long. Since then, Dalal Bay had lived a shell of a life, existing only for her son's sake. Ardeth knew now that his mother and father had possessed the kind of love he'd only heard of in bedtime stories. A part of him wished that she could move on and so be with his father again, but he had also come to understand that no love can rival that of a parent for their child. No matter how wise and capable he grew, she would not leave him, not until she knew he had someone to watch over him. She would not leave her son alone.

The elders of the first tribe gathered in the spacious and decadent council tent. There was the constant murmur of voices in the air. These men, wise men as they were known, were as bad about gossip as the worst American housewife. Each had his own theories about Ardeth's early return and the mysterious woman. It had been confirmed by the healer Bahir that the woman was severely dehydrated, but would survive. Not even these shameless gossips would dare discuss the matters of the dead or dying. Still, when the flaps parted and Ardeth stepped through, the chatter stopped, and only the light desert breeze could be heard. The elders watched as their chief, the youngest man present, walked to the cedar wood chair at the head of the room. Ardeth turned to face the elders, inclined his head out of respect, and took his seat.

"As many here are aware, certain tribes of bedouin raiders have been particularly active in recent months." Ardeth began. Not a single one of the elders would stir as he spoke, "We have received word from agents in Cairo, Athens, Rome, Paris, and Berlin that a political interest in the so-called occult has been increasing. Our biggest concern lately has been the infiltration of special interest groups hoping to find whatever artifacts or relics might further their cause. Yesterday, myself and four elders were sent to a camp that had been spotted in the Valley of the Kings. We only traveled half the distance before finding a woman wandering the desert. She matched the description of one of the two inhabitants at the camp. Upon spotting us, the woman fled, and we followed, fearing not only that she may know the whereabouts of our camps but that she may simply be a lost soul to be taken by the desert. Upon confronting her, I was led to believe that these same Bedouin who have been praying on the camps of outsiders for months may have attacked her camp. I can only assume that the man who accompanied her has perished."

There was silence as the elders regarded one another from across the tent. No one was sure what to make of the situation. The woman could be a danger if she knew where to find their camps. On the other hand, it was their responsibility to care for a poor soul who was lost in the desert. Now they had to worry about the prospects of entire organizations coming to dig up the darkest most ancient secrets of Egypt.

"What about the woman?" one elder asked, "If she knows where we are camped she can neither be allowed to leave or trusted to stay in our midst."

"She can be blindfolded," Ardeth offered, "and taken to the city. In the meantime, it is the windy season. If we move the camps, there's sure to be a dust storm to cover our tracks."

"Move the camps? Again?" another elder asked incredulously, "For the fourth time this year?"

"If that's what it takes to spare a woman's life, yes." Ardeth defended, his voice beginning to rise.

"A woman who could very well be a spy, a saboteur!" another elder declared.

"She did try to strangle you after all, my lord." an elder named Fariq chimed in, and with that, the whole meeting seemed to erupt. The elders began to bicker, shout, and make erratic hand gestures. Ardeth shook his head in disbelief before rising to his feet.

"Stop!" he thundered, and the room went dead. Though many of the elders may have resented their younger chief, they all respected him. "I will not have this council degraded to the level of dogs fighting over a bone! This is a place of dignity and honor, and anyone who disagrees can leave." Ardeth looked around the room, the elders had sat back in their seats, many of them looking at one another so as not to look upon the terrible figure of anger before them. "Now," Ardeth continued calmly as he resumed his seat, "I refuse to murder an unconscious woman on speculation. She's weak, she's malnourished, and she's under our watch. There is nothing she can do to harm the tribes while she's unconscious. Will simply have to wait to asses her until she comes to."

There were no arguments to present against him, and so the council was called to a close. The elders filed out, shaking their heads, and Ardeth was left to return to his tent and send a message to the Fourth Tribe whose camp was closest to theirs. From there the message would be relayed to each of the Twelve Tribes. Horus was waiting patiently on the perch in his open cage. Ardeth had little worry about the bird leaving. He needed to hunt, and he always returned. It took only a moment for the message to be written and scrolled up to be tied to Horus's leg. The bird seemed to have a sense of duty and as Ardeth carried him outside and watched him take off, he knew the message would get there. It always did.

The strange woman was tended to non stop for three days and three nights. Her state demanded that they nourish her by dripping small amounts of sugar water in her mouth. Special pastes, made by mixing various nuts, fruits, and grains with water were spread along her gums and the walls of her mouth. They couldn't force her to eat for fear of choking her, but the people of the desert had long learned that moisture and nutrients could be absorbed to a certain extent by the gums. They worked hard to keep her body cool on during the day and warm during the night. She was constantly fed small amounts of water; enough to keep her gums moist without any going down her windpipe and drowning her. It was a demanding job, but any healer would agree that any success is worth the sleepless nights that proceeded it. Med-Jai were forced by their ancestral duty to live a violent life, but that's not to mean that these people did not value life.

Finally, on the morning of the fourth day, the body that had lain limp for so long began to stir. Bahir was called for and by the time he arrived she was tossing fitfully. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands clutched at the blanket that covered her. Bahir knelt before the woman and took the moist cloth from her forehead before it could be tossed. He murmured softly to her in Arabic, almost chanting. After a few moments she calmed, her brow relaxing, and her hands letting loose the blankets. He saw her eyelids twitch, and he suspected that she was now conscious, but perhaps afraid to open her eyes. He called one of the women forward. She was not one of his assistants, but she took a motherly possession of many of his patients. He felt that, under the presumed circumstances, it would be best of the woman woke in the company of fellow women. Bahir exited the tent, sure of the elder woman's handle on the situation, and went to inform the chief that the outsider was finally waking and may soon be able to take questions.

In the meantime, Lira felt trapped in her own indecision. She was aware that she was on a soft cot. However, she was also aware by the sounds of a breeze on canvas and the smell of sand that she was still in the desert. These two situations taken separately were all well and good, but together they meant that she wasn't alone, but she was far enough from civilization that no one would hear her scream. She remembered hearing murmured voices among the delusions and dark clouds of her mind. She remembered feeling hands on her head, her hands, and even her feet. She couldn't remember anything inappropriate. Then again, her mind may have blocked anything too traumatic. In the end, she knew, she had to open her eyes. There was no more hiding, and no use trying to go back to sleep when her eyelids glowed red from the ambient light. Slowly, she flickered open her eyelids, the sudden influx of light burning her eyes.

"Careful, young one," an older female voice cooed, "Your sight is very sensitive, and you don't want to give yourself a headache." Lira instantly felt better. She slowly blinked here eyes, allowing herself to reacclimate to daylight. The woman before her had a kind but haunted face and a slow smile. She was in her mid fifties, Lira supposed, with deep brown eyes and graying black hair.

"Who... Where..." Lira began, thirty seven questions coming to mind right off the bat.

"Ssshhh, rest yourself. You are among friends, and that is all I can say. You need your rest, so try not to get up. My name is Dalal, and if there's anything you need, I will be happy to assist you."

A/N: Well, there's the second cahpter. As of this posting there haven't been any reviews. I have chapters 3 and 4 finished, but to be honest, if there's really as little interest as it seems, I may just have to bag the whole thing. Not to be grumpy, but I am rather busy. Besides, if no one enjoys it, then I clearly haven't done my job. So, not to be a review whore, but if anyone out there wants to see it continue, ANYONE at all, please review. One person is all it takes. Only you can prevent Florist Friars.


	3. Sad Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. 37 hits, one review. I know at least some of those hits must have read the thing. So please, please throw a busy writer a bone. I am doing this for you after all. My thanks to Braelyn, anyway, for taking the time to drop me a line. You're a peach.

-Belle

Ardeth refused to subject the stranger to a grilling by the council. Undoubtedly, she'd gone through a lot, and being bombarded by accusatory questions from a room full of belligerent, distrustful old men was not going to help her mental state. Instead, a meeting was held to decide who would do the questioning and exactly what would be asked. At the recommendation of Bahir, Dalal Bay was selected to question the girl. Not a single man had been allowed in to see her since she'd awakened. All decided that for the sake of her mental clarity and getting honest answers, it was best to continue on this course. Then, it was only down to decide what should be asked. It took three hours, but it the list was finally narrowed down. Once the meetings was dispersed, Ardeth took some time to sit down with his mother and rephrase some of the questions to make them sound less assuming and threatening. Finally, Ardeth bid farewell to his mother and headed across camp to where Marid was saddled and ready to go. The O'Connells had sent word that they would be vacationing in Cairo. He'd not gone to see them yet, but he hoped to catch them before they left. They could perhaps take the woman wherever it was she called home.

"Ardeth!" his mother called after him, and he turned, "What should we tell the girl?"

"Tell her that I've gone to find some friends who will take her home." he called back before turning once again toward his own tent. It was a few days ride to Cairo, and he needed to travel quickly.

Over the next few days, the camp settled. There's some truth to the whole "out of sight, out of mind" theory. The camp practically forgot about the stranger, and day by day she regained her strength in the privacy of the healer's tent. Dalal took every advantage of her chance to mother the girl. For whatever reason, she'd not been able to get pregnant again after Ardeth was born, and she'd always wanted a daughter. It was rare that any woman ended up in the healer's tent unless she was pregnant. Usually these women had their own mothers by their sides. Now, there was this mysterious woman here. They knew nothing of her past, and Dalal guessed she was perhaps only two or three years younger than Ardeth. It was hard not to take a maternal affection for her. Several of the women had brought clean linens, robes, and even a few hair clips for the young woman. Lira was endlessly grateful for their hospitality, and she hoped someday she could find a way to repay them, whoever they were.

Lira still knew very little of the tribe she was living amongst. She'd only seen the inside of the healer's tent, but it was impressive. Her cot was plush, with finely woven blankets and silk pillows. There were bottles and phials in cupboards, thick volumes of books on the bookshelves, and several other cots not unlike her own. The thick canvas kept the place reasonably illuminated but still shady and cool. It felt warm and welcoming, like her own living room. The tunic, slacks, and robes she now wore felt like nothing she'd ever worn. Joshua hadn't exactly bothered to warn her how to dress in the desert. Now she wished she had gotten more into this trip. She'd had a chance in Cairo to buy some more appropriate and authentic clothing. Then again, Joshua had thought it was too touristy. He'd also argued that the flowing robes simply wouldn't fit a 'civilized' woman.

The issue of her fiancé was only now coming back to her. What was she going to do now? Joshua had taken care of everything. Lira was an orphan. She had no family to return to, at least none that she knew of. Joshua had been everything to her ever since she was thirteen. She'd grown up in an orphanage in the mountains of mainland Greece. The note her father had left indicated that her parents were from Turkey. Her mother had died during childbirth, and her father didn't feel he could care for her on his own. She knew her birthday, at least, few orphans had that. Joshua she'd met the summer after she turned thirteen. He was vacationing with his family. Normally they stuck to the Greek Isles, but this year they'd ventured onto the mainland and rented a bought house in the mountains. From then on, he and his family spent every summer at that vacation house. Even when she'd turned eighteen and left the orphanage, taking a job in the city, she'd hike up into the mountains every weekend and spend time with Joshua. This went on every summer until she turned twenty one. Then, one summer, the house was empty.

Lira met up with Joshua again by chance four years later in the streets of Athens. They began spending a lot of time together, growing closer every day. He'd seemed to find his own fortune beside his parents, and Lira was working as a bank teller during the day and a hotel desk clerk by night. Joshua seemed so glamorous to her. He was confident, successful, and he made her laugh. She never did find out how he made so much money, but he always managed to find a way to distract her from those thoughts. Then, finally he'd proposed, and she'd accepted. She was thrilled. She'd known him for so long, since they were practically children. It seemed like a story out of a fairy tail. So why didn't she feel more grieved at her loss? That notion had been haunting her ever since she'd regain consciousness. Maybe that was just it. She was still dazed, unable to cope. It was denial. That had to be it.

Finally, one day, she had to talk to someone about it. Dalal was the most logical choice. She'd talked about her husband and her son so often, Lira assumed the older woman have more insight than herself. So, over breakfast, Lira told Dalal her story, and the older woman listened with rapt interest. By the end, though, she seemed greatly troubled. Lira couldn't imagine what had upset the woman, all she had wanted was advice. She was troubled as to why she didn't feel worse. She never could have predicted the response.

"Quite simply, little one, you cannot grieve for a man you never really knew." Dalal answered, her brow knit together, "My goodness child, no man amasses such wealth without a lot of publicity unless he's making his money illegally. You have no idea where he went on all those business trips, you don't know where the money came from, and you agreed to marry him."

"But I did know him," Lira defended, "Or I thought so. I mean, we were so young when we met. We knew each other..."

"For fourteen years up to this point, but you're forgetting that four year gap. You have no idea what that man was up to. After four years he should have had a more interesting tale than 'I started my own business.'"

"Well, I..." Lira had no more to say. This had not gone as she expected at all. Dalal's face softened.

"I'm sorry, I do not mean to be so rash. It's just that, if your fiancé was involved in anything shady, that attack may not have been a random occurrence. The bedouin will accept compensation for certain... services. Additionally, you may still be in danger, and through you, us as well."

Cairo was the same bustling mess he'd remembered. Ardeth kept his head and face covered until he reached the hotel. He couldn't believe the O'Connells would be staying in the same hotel they'd visited four years prior. Additionally, or so he'd heard, they hadn't traveled alone. Ardeth could only image the child born of two such free willed, stubborn people. He found out at the desk what room they were staying in, and that they hadn't checked out yet. Ardeth made his way to the third floor and quickly located their room. He had half a mind to kick open the door, draw his swords and scare them half to death. Instead, he tapped lightly on the door.

"Mr. O'Connell, this is the manager. I demand payment immediately!" he thundered. In a moment the door swung open, Rick already halfway through a tirade.

"What is this? I paid you in advance, you cheap..." O'Connell had finally noticed who it was that stood in front of him, "sack of camel dung. How've you been!" Ardeth was slightly taken aback as Rick embraced him quickly, pulling him into the room and shutting the door. "Evy! We have a guest." In a moment the adorably studious figure of Evy O'Connell appeared her glasses on the tip of her nose and a thick volume in her hand. Instantly she smiled.

"Ardeth! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Evy asked, setting the book down on a table and crossing the room to stand by Rick who placed his arm warmly around her.

"Rather a long story actually. Mostly, I wanted to catch you before you left. I hear your family has grown." Ardeth explained, and before either of them had a chance to answer, a toe headed three-year old came running out of a back bedroom, wooden sword in hand, heading straight for Ardeth. The intimidating warrior stepped forward and lifted the boy at arms length, laughing at his boldness.

"He certainly has Evy's tenacity." Ardeth said, turning his head for a moment. This was, in hindsight, a mistake. The wooden sword came down on Ardeth's right ear, eliciting a muttered swear and a chuckle from the seasoned warrior, "And Rick's knack for trouble." Evy took the laughing child from Ardeth's hands, confiscating the offending toy and chiding the boy all the way back to the bedroom.

"His name is Alex." Rick continued, to which Ardeth nodded.

"Like Alexander the Great."

"Yeah, now we just hope he doesn't try to conquer the known world."

A/N: I know this seems to be going slowly, but the problem with many of my fics is that they move too fast, and I recognize that now. So trust me, this is going somewhere. I just need to build. I am like a great architect... or at least a halfway decent student of architecture. Braelyn, sorry about the dialogue. It shows up on separate lines on my computer, but I run a Mac, so things usually show up weird on everyone else's computers. This chapter I saved as a Microsoft Word document (because Appleworks can do that y'know) instead of an html. Let me know if it's any better and if it is I'll reload the previous chapters.

Let's play a game. Everyone who's actually read this fic all the way through, please leave a review so I know ya'll are still with me. It doesn't even have to be impressive. Just write "yo" or "hey dawg" or even "Squeedlyspooge" (that will make sense to all you Invader Zim freaks in the hizzy). Just click the button, say one word of your choice and submit it. I'll keep this up as long as I've got just one person reading, but I'd like to know if anyone else has stuck with me.


	4. Since You've Been Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. My gracious thanks to gypseyracer. I don't have many reviewers, but the few I have are keeping me going here. Come on people, is it really THAT bad?

-Belle

"So what really brings you here?" Rick asked Ardeth as they all sat over lunch. Evy was trying hard to keep Alex in his chair, leaving Ardeth and Rick to carry the conversation.

"I have a small problem. A girl whom we found wandering in the desert. We believe her and her husband were attacked by bedouin raiders. In any case, we can't keep her out there, and I was hoping perhaps you and Evy could see her home, wherever that may be." Ardeth explained.

"Oh I'm sure we could do that easily enough." Evy chimed in, wiping up the water from a glass Alex had tipped over. The child saw his chance and slid from his chair, making a break for the next table over. Without a flinch, Ardeth reached over and grabbed the boy by the belt, lifting him up, legs still moving, and sitting him down on his lap. Blue eyes stared up incredulously at the man who'd been so brazen as to thwart him. He was met with a stern gaze.

"Have your parents told you about the evil priest who lives in the desert?" Ardeth asked. Evy made to protest, but Ardeth looked at her with a smile and she closed her mouth, "Once a year, he rises from the dead, and eats the toes off children who haven't behaved." Evy was relieved, thinking Ardeth would tell him the real story. Rick just laughed.

"So, who's the broa..." Rick began, reconsidering once he saw the look on Evy's face, "woman. Who's the woman?"

"I'm not sure. When I left she was still unconscious from heat stroke. In fact, when I found her, she threatened us with a scimitar she carried. When we knocked it out of her hands, she lunged and tried to choke me." Ardeth explained.

"Sounds like a winner. Are you sure it was the delirium?" Rick asked, Evy playfully punched his arm. "Seriously though, if you think she needs some help, we'd be more than glad to lend a hand." Evidently, he'd given the right answer, and Evy looped her arm through his, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Well, then. I will return to the camp in the morning and see how she fares. How long will you be staying?"

"Our train leaves in a week, but if she's not ready to travel, well, reservations can be changed." Evy explained.

"I am very grateful. I would not wish to send a grieving woman off on her own." Ardeth offered. Rick couldn't help but grin.

"Not to worry. Dealing with Alex will make all her other problems seem trivial."

Lira stared down at her hands. She longed to do something, anything productive. The books on the shelf weren't an option, she hardly understood Arabic. They hadn't let her leave the tent, though she wasn't sure why, so cooking and washing were out of the question. Then she smiled to herself. Cooking wasn't really an option for her anyway, unless these desert folk didn't mind "creative alterations" to their meals. That's how she'd always referred to her meal preparation techniques. "Creative alterations" has a much nicer ring to it than "mistakes." Then Lira saw a sliver of light on the floor and she looked to the door where Dalal had just entered carrying fresh linens and robes. The woman noticed Lira's downcast face right away.

"Now what's got you so low, my dear girl? You're alive, you're safe, and you've recovered a great deal. You should be grabbing life by the reins!" Dalal insisted, shuffling about and finally sitting on the chair next to Lira's cot.

"There's not much of life to grab in here now is there?" Lira asked with a rueful half-smile. In a moment Dalal understood and she smiled.

"We've only kept you here, dear, because we were afraid that seeing the rest of the camp might spook you. Did you really think we were a lone tribe of women who wandered the desert? Our men are warriors and they can be quite formidable. From the behavior you exhibited when my son found you, we thought it best to let you settle in before allowing you to explore." Dalal explained, and a sudden twinkle came to her eyes, "We wouldn't want you swinging that scimitar of yours around or choking anymore of our men." Lira's head shot up, a look of horror in her eyes, and Dalal laughed, one of the heartiest laughs she'd exhibited since before the death of Hatim.

"What did I..." she began before the older woman swatted the question away and recomposed herself.

"No one blames you. You were defending yourself, and it's no wonder you don't remember. You lay unconscious for three days afterward. You did no harm, and Ardeth is a warrior, he understands survival instinct."

"Ardeth is your son?"

"Yes, he has a certain amount of status you might say"

"And he's the one who found me?"

"Indeed."

"And I threatened him with a sword and tried to strangle him?"

"So it seems." Dalal chuckled. Lira shook her head in dismay.

"Well, I do seem to know how to make an entrance." For a moment there was silence. Finally, Dalal sighed and said what she'd been meaning to say for days.

"I will leave it to my son to explain to you more in depth the ways of our people, but as you answered those rather invasive questions presented to you satisfactorily, I feel I should let you know a little more about us. In short, we are one of twelve tribes. We are those who defend the... treasures... of Egypt." Dalal explained. Lira looked on in fascination. Dalal continued, "Ardeth, my son, is the commander of the this, the First Tribe." Lira's face turned a little pink. "He is also the chief of the twelve tribes. All of the other commanders answer to him." Dalal finished. She was quite sure that she'd not seen this shade of red on any human face before. The girls ears looked to be on fire.

"I strangled the chief of the twelve tribes of a band of desert warriors who protect the artifacts of Egypt?" Lira clarified in a small, horse voice.

"I'm afraid so." Dalal couldn't hold back her grin.

"I really should write a book. At least someone might learn from me."

It was another three days ride back to his camp, and Ardeth was beginning to resent all the work this woman had put him through. He was imposing upon two of his most trusted friends, and that was not to be done lightly. There was a chance they may have to move the camp because of her, and she'd caused a great deal more scandal than she may have been worth. Still, after twelve years of leading his people and proving himself time and time again, they hardly questioned him. Their life was filled with brutality, but it was never senseless or reckless. They valued human life, and in reality, that's exactly why they did what they did.

Ardeth was relieved to see his camp stretched out before him as he crested the last dune. That there could be such life and vibrance in this harsh land was endlessly amazing. The camps of the Med-Jai thrived and every man who went out on mission ached to return to his family and friends. Perhaps that's what kept their civilization going for thousands of years. The men were able to leave because they knew what greeted them when they returned. Ardeth had his mother, and his few close friends, but for siblings he had none, and he had not yet taken a wife. His life was duty. He was able to return to camp because he knew he'd be leaving for the open desert again. Perhaps it was not the healthiest mind set, but to each his own.

In the middle of camp he could see a ring of people around two of his men, sparring. The atmosphere was light and Ardeth decided it must be for sport and not honor, so he paid it little mind. Dalal awaited him by the post where Marid would be tied and Ardeth smiled to her.

"Good morning, mother." he said warmly, dismounting and tying Marid to the stake. The horse was nudging him eagerly for a drink of water, and Ardeth obliged, untying the skin of water attached to his saddle and hanging it on the stake.

"Good morning, my son. I trust your journey went well."

"Indeed. How's the woman?"

"She fares much better. In fact, once you're done here, you can see for yourself."

"You mean, she's well enough to have acclimated herself to the men?" he asked, lifting the saddle off Marid's sweaty back and laying it on it's rack to air out.

"You'd hardly tell what she's been through." Dalal said cryptically. There was a murmur of disappointment from the crowd behind her. Ardeth, his horse having been taken care off, made his way to see who had won and who had lost. He always made sure to praise his men for practicing of their own volition.

In the circle, one of his young captains was breathing heavily, but clearly victorious. Across from him, a smaller framed man was turned the other direction, brushing sand off his robes. When the figure turned and Ardeth saw not a man, but a woman with short, curled-out auburn locks poking from under blue linen with a sword in her hand he was instantly perplexed. This could not be one of their women, for she was too pale. It took Ardeth a moment to realize that this could only possibly be the strange woman from the desert. As the men saw Ardeth, they inclined their heads out of respect and the woman's head turned this way and that in confusion. Her eyes then locked on Ardeth standing there with Dalal next to him and she understood. Green eyes became lost in a sea of red and she bowed low, not wanting to show her face and still knowing that her exaggerated motion had only drawn more attention to her.

"Well done, Dabir, I am always pleased to see my men practicing on their own accord." Ardeth congratulated, but Dabir seemed less than thrilled with his leader's compliment. He was, besides victorious, quite winded from the effort. Thus Ardeth turned his gaze to the woman who had turned and looked to be leaving the circle. "And you." he called. Lira stopped, shoulders drooping, and turned. Ardeth grinned inwardly. "What is your name?"

"Lira. Lira Akasma Onen." she spoke with as much confidence as she could muster,"Sir."

"Well, Lira, I believe we've found you a way home."

A/N: Wohoo, chapter 4. I'm currently working on Chapter 7, so, yeah, luckily I'm a bit ahead. I'm begging at this point, on my knees for some reviews. It's a common courtisy. When I read a story I like I give the writer some feedback. Throw me a bone, here, people. Seriously, I'm a very self conscious individual, low self esteem and all that. So please, be a pal, drop me a line.


	5. Caring Is Creepy

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, unless you want the kittens to suffer.

-Belle

Dalal took the time to ensure Ardeth that the council had agreed that the girl's answers had been quite satisfactory and she was perfectly trustworthy. She personally saw no danger in putting a sword in the girl's hands, especially when she was surrounded by a camp full of armed-to-the-teeth, expertly trained, Med-Jai warriors. Ardeth, on the other hand, held some of his suspicions, especially for the woman's skills with a sword. She couldn't beat one of his warriors, not even one of the rookies most likely, but she could put up a good enough fight to wind a veteran. No doubt Dabir had thought it would only be a small exercise for her to fight off the sheer boredom of being cooped up. Perhaps he even thought she was trying to talk him into lessons. Either way, the man had been clearly surprised. Ardeth worried that perhaps she would be even better once she'd recuperated further.

In any case, he took it upon himself to keep closer tabs on this woman. That night he reviewed the information Dalal had written down about the woman. This same information had been spread out to the twelve tribes. If anyone knew anything, they would receive word of it in a few days and so Ardeth postponed the girl's departure. She seemed in no rush to his surprise. She also seemed little grieved, another thing that raised his suspicions. He now knew that the man, Joshua Marcus Lieger, had been her fiancé, not her husband. Perhaps it had been an arranged marriage. She certainly looked fair enough to be from money. But as Ardeth read on, he saw that she was an orphan of Turkish parents. She'd grown up in an orphanage in Greece, so a marriage of convenience was out of the question. He could only then assume, since it was indicated that this Joshua was of wealthy lineage, that it was a union of love.

Perhaps she was in denial. She was so far separated from the world she knew. There was nothing here to remind her of him and cause her grief. It was as if she too had died and woken up in a brand new world with a fresh start. Upon her return, she would likely be flooded with memories. He was suddenly glad he'd asked Rick and Evy to escort her. By the end of the summary, he wasn't quite satisfied. There was much he wished to question her about, especially regarding her fiancé's history and her own weapons experience. It wasn't odd for orphaned children to be unusually tough, O'Connell was proof of that, but swordsmanship was indeed unusual for any woman. Ardeth went to bed that night, questions flooding his mind, determined to get to the bottom of all of this.

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is the best idea." Lira muttered as she was led to where a gray mare was saddled and ready for her. 

"You'll be fine. Ardeth can be very intimidating, but I assure you it's all in your head. The title make many folks leery, but my son is a singularly fair and honorable man. He won't hassle you for information." Dalal comforted. Lira didn't seem to be paying attention as she poked and prodded and pulled at the straps.

"What? Oh, no, I meant that I didn't saddle this horse. Your son seems like a very respectable sort, but I never feel safe unless I put the tack on myself." Lira explained. Dalal smiled.

"I did it myself, if that helps." she offered. Lira smiled.

"I suppose it does." It had been two days since Ardeth's return, and Lira felt stronger every minute. Grabbing a scruff of mane, she deftly swung herself up and situated herself in the saddle. It was early in the morning, and Ardeth had requested they have a talk while he did his circuit around the camp. Lira was more than happy to get on a horse again, and so agreed. It would be nice to get something accomplished before the midday heat, and before long, she saw the leader approach on his impressive dark bay.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his horse shaking it's head and chomping down on the bit.

"As I'll ever be." she answered, swinging her mare around expertly beside him, "Lead the way." With that, Ardeth nudged his horse forward and Lira followed. The rode on through camp and out toward one of the many dunes which surrounded the camp. It was clear that they'd be a considerable way out from camp as they topped one dune and then another. Lira was simply happy to be out in the open air. Finally, Ardeth moved his horse to the right and the circuit of the territory began. For awhile, Lira rode behind him, enjoying the quiet and riding with her eyes closed. She wasn't too concerned with getting lost, horses usually followed one another and besides that the enigmatic commander seemed to be keeping a shrewd eye on her.

"Feeling better?" she suddenly heard him right next to her. Her eyes shot open and her head snapped around. She smiled.

"Much." she replied, returning her eyes to the horizon. He'd slowed his horse down to ride beside her. She knew it was inevitable. She prepared herself for a morning of questions and clever diplomacy. After all, his job was to get information, not give it.

"You seem a decent rider." he observed. She smiled. He was going to play it coy.

"I manage." she shrugged, looking around her at the hills of golden sand. The desert really was magnificent.

"You're not bad with your weapons either." Lira had to fight to stifle a laugh. Now we were getting to the juicy stuff.

"And you want to know just how a girl like me came to learn how to hold her own against one of your esteemed warriors." she surmised. Ardeth made to interject, but she continued, "I assure you, it was a sound defeat. I've only really learned what's necessary to defend myself. When I tried to gain an upper hand, he bested me."

"You're very intuitive."

"You're very transparent." Ardeth wasn't sure exactly how to take the last comment, but he felt it best to ignore it.

"So where did you learn to fight?"

"I spent some time in Turkey. A year and a half actually. When Joshua's family stopped visiting I had no reason to stay really. I became obsessed with finding my father. Anyway, I found work with a weapon smith, and having no children of his own, he taught me to fight. I never did find my real father, but the man I met served the same purpose." There was silence for a moment as Ardeth judged the truth of her words. "Still," she continued, "It would be nice to know who they were, my parents. I want to know where I came from, who my ancestors were. Maybe I have a grandfather or an uncle who was valiant warrior or a trusted emissary to a king." Lira smiled, "I suppose all orphans dream of greatness. We have to compensate."

"I was quite curious, actually, how you came to know your full name." he ventured, looking at her for once with some interest and maybe just a little more belief.

"I don't. Akasma is what the weapon smith called me. He'd always wanted to name his daughter Akasma. Onen was his last name and while I was there, everyone just started calling me by it, so I kept it."

"I see. And your first name?"

"Written in the note pinned to my blanket." she answered, "At least I have that from my parents." Ardeth smiled at her now, and found it hard to imagine that she was making this all up.

"What about your fiancé. Who was he?" Ardeth asked, and he found the word 'fiancé' distasteful as he spoke. Lira looked up at the blue sky for a moment and thought.

"We'd known each other since we were thirteen." she began. Suddenly she stopped. She looked around and down at her horse and then at her left hand around the reins.

"Is something the matter?"

"I don't miss him." she said simply. Some may have thought it cold, but Ardeth detected the sadness she felt at the fact. "I'm very sad he's dead, but I don't miss him the way that I should, and that scares me."

"Because you feel guilty?"

"Because I've come to realize that I never really knew him. It's horrible that he died. It should never have happened, but I'm not heartbroken about it. It terrifies me that I was about to marry a man with whom I'd only had superficial conversations with simply because he was familiar to me. He was the only familiar face in my life. I was going to marry a man I didn't love, and that is the worst tragedy in life." she responded. It was a heartfelt confession, and he respected her for that. They rode for awhile in silence, and after many long minutes, he took the time to study her more closely.

The woman beside him was reasonably tall. He'd noticed when he found her that the top of her head came up to the bridge of his nose. She had short auburn hair, no more than four inches long, that swept outward. Her eyes were green with long lashes that reminded him almost of a camel. It was all he could do not to laugh as he continued on. She held herself with strong posture. She had a small but pleasantly curved form and a long neck. She had a brilliant smile and a small nose. Her face was constructed of pleasantly soft, yet defined features. Her skin, though much lighter than theirs, was relatively tan. She did not posses the olive complexion of those goddesses of the Mediterranean. Her looks were somehow exotically Slavic European and familiarly Middle Eastern at the same time.

"So how did a Turk who grew up in Greece learn English?" Ardeth inquired.

"Joshua's family taught me. They spoke Greek like natives, but they thought it was proper for a young woman to learn two languages. I suppose they were right. I also learned Turkish" she spoke with a certain pride in the fact. Ardeth couldn't help but note, though, that she'd not yet mastered his tongue.

"Perhaps one day you will learn Arabic." He commented. She blushed slightly and a frown pulled at the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, that was sounded more accusatory than it was intended."

"Don't worry about it. I'd only had a few lessons before Joshua brought me here. Besides, I was clearly out of my mind. You're quite lucky I didn't just start spouting off in Greek." she defended. Ardeth smiled and looked on ahead at the miles of sand that stretched before them.

"Not that it would have made any less sense."

A/N: Hooray for my new reviewer. I haven't heard a peep from the other two, but YAY! Thanks so much to Elrowen Tinuviel. Yeah, I do tend to have a lot of typos, which was why I was asking at the end of the first chapter if anyone out there was or knew a good beta who'd want to work with me. It's hard for me to catch my own mistakes when I wrote it and I know how it's SUPPOSED to read. LOL. Anyway, thanks again and I hope more people turn up and review. Not that I should complain much, this corner of the fanfic universe seems a lot quieter all over than it used to be. We need to liven this party up! Whose with me!


	6. My Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. And remember: Pilage first, THEN burn.

-Belle

"So," Lira broke the silence as the rode on, "Now that I've bared my soul, it's your turn."

"There's very little to our existence that you don't already know I'm afraid." Ardeth insisted in the most boring tone possible.

"All the same, I was promised an impressive tale and I expect one, even if you have to lie."

"Well, in short, we are warriors. We descended from the guardians of the pharaohs of Egypt. Each generation has been sworn to protect the secrets of the kings." Ardeth explained, but no matter how he tried to make it sound uninteresting, the simple fact was that it wasn't.

"I know you're trying to make me lose interest here, but you've got to understand, a wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf, and I'm not easily fooled." she explained, "Besides, you're unfortunately gifted with a story teller's voice. I think you could make geologic erosion sound interesting." Ardeth chuckled to himself, but said nothing and for a few minutes there was silence again.

"I'm surprised." Ardeth broke in after awhile.

"By what?"

"You're not throwing questions at me left and right."

"Ah, you're a busy guy. You must have a lot more on your mind, and I'm not going to distract you with silly questions."

"There are no silly questions." Ardeth insisted, "And I could use a little distraction."

"Ok then," Lira began, thinking for a moment, "Why twelve tribes?"

"As my American friend would say, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Really?"

"No. In all honesty, there is a lot of desert to cover. Though we have one duty that consumes the whole of our thoughts, we also keep watch over monuments, tombs, and temples throughout Egypt."

"What's this one duty?" she asked, and Ardeth turned his head to her, an eyebrow raised as thought chiding her. "I'm sorry, top secret, hush hush, you could tell me but then I'd never make it back to camp. I understand." Ardeth sighed. He should tell her something.

"There is a lost city, deep in the desert, beneath which is buried the most dangerous being the world may ever see. The Med-Jai, since the death of Seti I, have been pledged to guard this creature and prevent its resurrection."

"Sounds exciting." Lira was clearly interested, "I assume, since we're all still here, that you've so far been successful." There was a moment of silence, and the chief grinned to himself.

"Not quite." he remarked. Lira was now very interested, but the stoic figure next to her ventured no further.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You are not going to say something like that and then not tell me what happened."

"It is not for you to know."

"Then you should have lied. You should have said, 'Oh, yeah, we've done a great job. The earth was, is, and always will be 100 safe.' But no, you had to let me peak in the bag, I got a scratch on the nose, and now I want to know what kind of cat was in there."

"You really are treading on too near the river's edge."

"Just continue the story. I'm not going to tell anyone. Who would I tell?" it was a joke, but for a moment she was silent and her tone turned somber, "You don't even have to mention any names."

"It was four years ago. Two different groups of diggers arrived at the sacred city to look for a very famous artifact. It's a book actually, the book of the living. Anyway, normally we let the bedouin scare the tourists and archeologists and treasure hunters away, but the bedouin and other nomadic tribes were camped far away by the Nile. So, we tried to drive them away, we threatened death upon those who remained. But they had found the book, the wrong book, the book that had the power to bring the creature we fear back to life. And so the creature rose and brought with him the Ten Plagues of Egypt. It was a woman who had awoken him, and she stayed behind, convincing her brother as well as the man who had led them out to the city to stay and find a way to kill it. Thus, we joined forces, snuck into the city, found the right book, and sent the immortal beast back from whence he came." Ardeth surmised the tale with as little detail as possible, and for a moment, Lira just stared at him with inquiring eyes.

"Wow." she breathed, finally returning her gaze to the sands ahead of her, "You make it all sound like a day at the office."

"You sound as though you wish you'd been there."

"Like I said, orphans have an inferiority complex. We dream big."

"It's really not as glamorous as all that."

"I can't imagine that having to kill innocent people is at all thrilling or enjoyable, but saving the world and having the heart to recognize that sacrifices must be made for the good of all humanity... it's heroic."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Heroes are never the people we think they are. They're much grittier and rougher than the sparkling ivory gods that are told of in children's tales. They have ghosts, usually the kind that follow them around all their lives. A hero isn't defined by perfection, he's defined by the way he deals with tragedy, grief, and chaos. He makes the executive decision to take a man's life for the end of saving thousands of others. The real hero has to live with that every day."

"And where did you learn all this?"

"Just occurred to me, just now." she grinned playfully.

"Well, it's incredibly wise. But the heroes of that story are the three who stayed behind and fought for humanity in spite of how far out of their element they were."

"I was talking about them you big lout." she chided. Ardeth looked at her in dismay and she stared back stoically. Finally, the corner of her mouth twitched, and she started to laugh. It was infectious, and Ardeth laughed ever so quietly in spite of himself.

"So who am I in the story? The sparkling Ivory god who didn't quite live up to his title?" Ardeth asked with a smile.

"Goodness no," Lira snorted, "You're the overachieving, control-freak, 'expert warrior' who needs to get that chip off his shoulder before he can live up to his own lofty expectations." Ardeth couldn't believe what he was hearing and for a moment he stared at her wide-eyed. Lira looked at him with large green eyes and shrugged, "What? I read anything I can get my hands on. There are certain formulas and it's usually easy to peg where each player in a story belongs."

"And you? Which character are you?"

"My lord," she smiled, "There's not a book written that's seen anything like me yet."

* * *

It took a few more hours before they were heading back over the dunes and into camp, the next scout was already riding out toward them. Ardeth nodded as the soldier passed and continued toward the healer's tent where he could see Bahir standing outside speaking with his mother. Both horses stopped, their riders dismounting. The sun was just rising to it's zenith and the heat was really beginning to take a toll on Lira. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve, she quickley began unbuckling the the saddle and loosning the straps. There was a warm, firm hand on her shoulder and she turned. Goodness, but he did have very deep brown eyes. 

"You are exhausted, let one of the young men take care of that." he instructed, trying to pull her away from the animal, but she stood fast.

"I will thank you to let me finish this menial task before I'm sent back into my little cage." she replied, turning back and continuing to remove the saddle. It was not long before she was able to pull the saddle off and carry it to a rack just outside the entrance to the tent. Ardeth was about to finish ushering her indoors when she picked up the brush and began grooming the animal. He was impressed with her knowledge of equine care, but he didn't want her using up all her strength.

"I think that's good enough." he offered as she finished swiping the brush over the horse's left rear flank. Lira turned to him, eyes squinting and hands slack at her sides.

"Forgive me for not wanting to return to my cushy little prison." she muttered, "But, as you wish." Walking swiftly past him and setting the brush down where she found it she swept noiselesly into the tent. Ardeth looked around bewildered. Bahir, who had just finished his conversation with Dalal, only shrugged. Ardeth's mother, though, gave him a stern look, shook her head, and walked into the tent behind the outsider.

"What did I say?"

A/N: So why did I do this? because women are stubborn, and men NEVER know what they've done wrong. My HUGE thanks to Nakhti. You really lifted me up there. You're absolutely right, the people I'm trying to please don't use IM speak. And it has gotten dead around here (no pun intended) I've noticed, and that really breaks my heart. This used to be such a lively, kickin' place. I mean, I'd update a story and it would only be at the top of the list for five minutes before six more story updates knocked me down a peg or two. Those were the good old days tear. Oh well, we shall persevere! And Nacey, thanks for giving my story a once-over. I'd really like to know you're opinion. I'd love to get a sneak peak at your next chapter as well. What can I say? I'm an impatient woman.

So, anyway, this update is a little late for all of you who are still with me out there. Things been a-happenin around here. If I hadn't been so far ahead in my chapters, there wouldn't even be an update tonight. My boyfriend got in a TINY fender bender and the lady he hit talked to him and told him at was all cool since there was literally no damage (except for her car which had already had MASSIVE damage to the back end). Anyway, they both drove away from the scene and the bitch (forgive my french) went home and filed a hit-and-run and claimed that all that damage done to her car had been done by him. Well, long story short, the police were at our apartment at 7:30 in the damn morning. They were all uppity until they looked at his car (a relatively new car without a single scratch on it) and realized there was no POSSIBLE way that his car did all that damage.

Sorry, had to vent there. It's been very stressful. I know it wasn't ME it happened to, but I love him very much (yeah, sounds mushy, but deal with it) and seeing him that scared breaks my heart. I actually ended up crying at work. I work at a bank. It was very dignified. But I'll shut up now. You're probably not still reading. Toodles!


	7. Unforgettable Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'll give you candy.

-Belle

Over the next few days, Ardeth likely would have found the time to appologize if he knew what he should be appologizing for. In the meantime he went about his business, making sure the camp opperated efficiently. Finally, one day, word came from the Seventh Tribe that their agents in Austria had dug up some information on Joshua Marcus Lieger. The news didn't sit well with Ardeth, and he couldn't help wondering how it could have all gotten past the man's fiancée. Then he realized that more than likely she never saw the man. He probably brought her to Egypt because she was beginning to get suspicious. It was a terrible way to live, but she'd admitted that they hardly knew one another. What had she meant by familiarity? He couldn't imagine being betrothed to a woman simply because he'd grown used to her. Then again there were bigger problems. The problem of insomnia ranked high on the list, and as he tried to go to bed that night he had no better luck. When he tried to shut out the world, those green eyes were staring back at him from the abyss of some unknown point in time.

And the dreams had returned. He thought he'd long escaped them, but now they haunted him during the day. Devoted as he was to Allah, there were certain things he could not ignore. These dreams were intricately detailed. He'd experienced them often as a young man, and they enabled him to posess the kind of knowledge that had, on more than one occassion, frightened the council. Always the blood of the Med-Jai had been in his family, and he knew he descended from a proud and honorable people. He hadn't failed to notice, though, that Imhotep, after resting for three thousand years, was resurected during his own lifetime. Not his father's or his grandfather's, HIS. It was not so much a sense of failure that disturbed him as the the idea that it could all imply something much bigger.

Mostly he dreamed of battle scenes. Fierce warriors going head to head. Eventually he'd figured out that these were training sessions, and not battles. He would see different people during his dreams, rarely of note. There were commoners, fellow Med-Jai, family, even royalty. It was not until he was twenty six when he saw the face of Imhotep regenerated and realized that his dreams were more than what they seemed. Now, another recurring figure was called into questions. Many of these dreams had been particularly mundane. He'd be standing guard outside the palace in many of them, and this one slave girl would pass on her way to market. Never in his dreams did he see her face, but his dream self knew her and looked for her every day. She bore the shabby straw wigs of the lower class, but she always managed to keep her linens clean. Then, as his dreams returned, so did the slave girl. One day, as he sat at the table in his tent writing a letter to be sent back to the Seventh Tribe, he saw it again. Only, this time, she turned and looked at him. He hadn't really slept since then.

Ardeth had convinced himself by now that he'd merely imposed the face of the stranger onto the face of the slave girl out of guilt. The fact that they had eerily similar stature was of no concern. He detrmined that the only way to set things right was to appologize for whatever he'd said to upset her. So it was that he found her having breakfast outside the healer's tent with Dalal, Bahir, and several of the women from the camp. They all seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves, particularly Lira who was busy sharing an anecdote that the assembled group seemed to find incredibly interesting.. The moment Ardeth approached, though, her thunder was gone, and all the women were quiet, bowing to him in respect. Lira tirned and craned her neck up to look at him, frowning slightly.

"Good morning." he greeted amiably enough, "I hope I'm not intrduing, but I would like to have a word with you in private." Lira grudgingly got to her feet and motioned him to lead on. They passed alongside the healer's tent and finally came to a stop at the back. She was staring at him with a cautious demeanor, and it became terribly unnerving.

"So what did you need to talk about? Am I to leave soon?" she seemed much warmer to the prospect than she had been when he first returned to camp.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, but that's not what I needed to speak with you about. I'm sorry about what I said the other day when we returned from the ride. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted you hidden away." he said with all sincerity. She regarded him cautiously.

"Alraight," she said finally, "Apology accepted. Am I free to go?" Ardeth looked at her with dismay. The disinterest in her tone, the way she brushed away his apology, it was terribly insulting. Besides that, it was such a slide from the talkative woman he'd gone riding with.

"I suppose it is, but why the rush. I have appologized for what I know I've done, have I somehow insulted you since then?" he asked, with a snort of disbelief. She was being flat out cold and he couldn't imagine how he could anger her without even speaking to her. She stared at him with cold eyes, disbelief apparent in her face. Finally, after a moment of tension that could have broken an elephants neck, she spoke up.

"I don't know what kind of weird ancient desert magic you're practicing heer, but if you ever tamper with my dreams again I'll be finding my own way out of this place and back to civilization." she responded evenly. Ardeth was very nearly without words.

"What are..."

"Don't play dumb with me," she declared, her voice finally raised, "Just stay out of my head, alright. It's a low blow and a complete invasion of my privacy." With a sudden turn she stormed off again, back around the massive tent, returning to her breakfast. Ardeth stood still for a moment in a baffled state. His mind searched for explanations and instead, pulled up a wholly unfamliar memory.

_The daytime guard was the least favored shift for the Med-Jai. They had to stand straight and look ceremonial, and it was the least likely time for anyone to storm the palace. But he had volunteered. Every day he'd volunteered, and his friends were convinced he'd gone insane. He had to see her. Every day she passed by the south gate of the palace, and everyday he watched her approach and then pass off into the crowd. Four years now, this had gone on, and she didn't have a clue that he existed. Of course she saw him there, but all she saw was a sturdy sentinal. She didn't see the man beneath the armor, the flesh and blood that really mattered. She didn't hear his heart pounding as he gazed at her, a slave girl far below his station. She was maybe two years younger than him, and at that age surely married. Still he looked for her every day, his saving grace in the world. He would surely marry one day and have a family, but he could not imagine a world without the exotic slavegirl with the green eyes._

_Finally he saw her, wrapped in clean white linen, her straw wig as tamed and straight as she could make it. He watched every step and every sway of her hips. She carried a large basket of linenes on her back that day. More than likely laundry from the slave men in the quarries. As she neared he tried his best to train his eyes forward. She moved with a singular grace and peacefulness. Just as she had passed where he stood, a young boy bolted past her, upsetting the load on her shoulders and causing the basket to crash to the ground. His muscles twitched. He longed to step forward and help her, but duty dictated he remain stoic where he stood. As she picked up the linens, he saw a man passing on his way to the market stoop and pick up the last article on the ground and hand it to her. She thanked him most graciously and, as the man was not of a higher status than herself, leaned forward and presented him with a small kiss on the cheek. His heart suddenly burned inside his chest, feeling as though it would crumble. He could feel the blood creeping into his face as she passed on, disappearing in the mass of bodies. He would have given anything to be that man at that moment. If it was the only contact he ever received from her, he could die a happy man. _

But just as suddenly as he was dragged into the past, Ardeth was once again behind the healing tent in the middle of the open desert. His face felt flushed, his whole body unusually warm. He hadn't seen her face, and that was in many ways a relief. Still, in other ways... no, no not a place he wanted to go. Though it was curious that she was accusing him of somehow inducing her to have weird dreams. He had no way of knowing what kind of dreams they were, though, and a large part of him was afraid to find out. So, Ardeth Bay, the cheif of the Med-Jai and esteeemed commander of the First Tribe adjusted his bandoleers, wrapped the dark trailing linen around his lower face, and returned to his duties. Never breathing a word to anyone about Lira or the slave girl in his dreams.

A/N: So, there's another chapter, so sorry I didn't get one up yesterday. I wasn't really home long enough to post, but I'm putting 2 up tonight, so there you go. I didn't get anymore review, but... hey, here's hoping...

I'm a sad, pathetic little person, aren't I?


	8. All Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, especially if you read the old version.

-Belle

_She had traveled this route every day for as long as she could remember. She'd been serving the workers at the Pharaoh's quarry since she was ten, and every day when she went to market to run errands she traveled by the south gate of the palace. Often she'd look up and wondered who he was that so many poor men were breaking their backs to build a tomb for. It wasn't her palce to deny him, though, and so she passed in peace every day of her life. It wasn't until she was around twenty one that she began to notice one of the guards who stood outside the gate. She was sure he hadn't been there long, she was very observant in these matters. Some days he was there, and some days he was not. She would smile to herself when she saw him, though, for he was a particularly handsome man. Then, a few months later she noticed that he seemed to be there every day, and so she began to look forward to seeing him as she passed. _

_It became as certain as the rising sun. She would pass early in the morning, and there he'd be, tall and dark and motionless at his post. She knew he did not see her, so she saw no harm in looking forward to her morning trek. It was bizarre for any one of the Pharaoh's guards to have the same post and the same shift every day, but she never particularly cared to ponder the reasoning. After awhile she had a sense of ownership, not of the man himself, but of his image just for those few seconds. For as long as it took for her to pass by, his place in the world was immutable and wholly hers. It was fun, almost a game to wonder if he'd still be at the south gate, but he always was. By this time she had married and had a few children, but little did that matter. It was her innocent hobby, and it brought her joy._

_One year, on the first day of the rainy season, she was in an unnusually fair mood. The chores for the quarry foremen were few and had already been passed out to other slavewomen, and so she went to market to browse on her own time, though she had no money with which to buy anything. As she walked she realized she was approaching the south gate and her heart lifted a little further. There was a new bounce in her step since she carried no burden with her. As she walked in front of the palace, she decided it was time to take a look at the man full on, for she had not seen the front of his face except from the corner of her eye. As she turned her head and smiled, she was in awe. Piercing brown eyes bored into her and her heart nearly stopped. His face was far fairer than she'd imagined and as their eyes locked, she was suddenly very aware of herself. Her straw wig itched and her sandles were beginning to wear through. She had sparse jewelry, only a simple copper bracelet and a silver anklet that she treasured beyond anything. He was a warrior, a man of honor and prestige and she turned her head away, esaping into the crowds. Never again would she chance a look at him._

Lira blinked a few times. It was perhaps three in the afternoon and she'd been in the middle of folding some of the spare robes she'd been lent. The humiliation of the woman in her dream filled her and it was soon paired with an intense feeling of anger. She new that face, and the only way it could be the same face was if that man, that Ardeth Bay was somehow feeding these dreams to her. His experience with ancient curses only hightened her suspicions and she was suddenly faced with a delicate situation. She had already confronted him, though, and she suspected this was a retaliation. She certainly was not going to sit there and take it. Additionally, she now had no interest in being escorted by this man's "friends." She wanted nothing to do with him or any of his acquaintances. It was all just a little to creepy for her.

To be honest, she hadn't really believed that little tale that the Med-Jai chief had told her, but it had been interesting and she'd wondered how many generations that story had passed through. Now, she was beginning to think this ancient curse stuff may have some validity, and that possibility only opened the door to a whole mess of things she didn't want to think about. They'd actually begun shortly after she woke up from her heat exhaustion, but they were vague and blury. They had been scenes of a large quarry with thousands of men sculpting and digging and chiseling. She seemed to be doing various chores. Never had they featured that strange guard until after she'd spent that morning talking Ardeth. So, she continued folding, agrily shoving the robes into a basket laid at the foot of her cot. She couldn't think of any way to make it stop. She just had to keep quiet and stay off his radar until she left. Then, she could give his friends the slip and maybe make her way north and up into Turkey. There was nothing for her in Greece anymore.

There was nothing for her here, either. She'd thought for a moment that perhaps there was. She was particularly fond of these people, the few she'd met. The lifestyle was agreeable, the clothing was surprisingly comfortable, and the food wasn't bad either. She'd had half a mind to ask their leader for a little more time. That is, until he began fiddling with those visions she'd been having. They never came to her at night, but instead during the day, as though her mind was randomly switching between bodies. They were eerily realistic, detailed visons of a place she didn't recognize. Nothing had looked familiar to her and that fact alone was troubling. It occured to her that perhaps he had nothing to do with the strange images in her head, but how could that be? How could he be showing up in these scenes, scenes she correctly assumed were set far in the past, unless he was somehow tampering? Then again, the visions in themselves were bizarre. She must have fried her brain out there in the desert, and her mind may have just been imposing his image into the dream because... well, because he was the face she saw when she passed out, and seeing him again woke something up in her brain.

That was it. That had to be it. There was no other logical explaination. Lira couldn't help but laugh at herself. Ancient magic mind control indeed! What kind of woman was she? And that story! Well, that's all it was, a nice little adventure story told by a man who was trying to distract her from the truth. Not that she could really blame him. He was trying to protect the secrets of his tribe. On that note, she realized, it would probably be proper to appologize for her accusations. As if she'd not made herself fool enough already, she'd gone and spouted off about weird voodoo dream magic. It was ludicrous. Yes, she must go appologize as soon as possible. She looked around at the empty tent. Finding, much to her dismay, that there was nothing left to occupy her time, she slowly stood up and headed for the flap of the tent. May as well bite the bullet and get it over with.

Lira had not yet had to make a visit to anyone's private tent, and she was rather unsure of the exact protocol. She couldn't very well know. There was no bell to ring. So, for a minute, she just stood, staring up at the space where the two flaps met. Thus she was found, slightly in a daze and not paying a great deal of attention.

"May I help you?" came that familiar, silky smooth voice from behind her. Lira started a little and turned. Her face was a little flushed, but otherwise she held her dignity rather weel.

"I was contemplating the alternative to knocking." she replied honsetly, glancing back at the tent flaps, "Really is quite impracticle." Ardeth's arms were crossed. She was suspiciously amiable, more like the woman she'd been on their ride together.

"Is there something..." he began, sounding almost bored and certainly perturbed at her presence.

"Now listen. If you're going to be difficult, I'm just going to return to my tent and you'll never get the appology I came to deliver." she interjected, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow, waiting for either a bitter come-back or quiet acceptance. Ardeth, for a moment was without words. People didn't interrupt him. Not that he was particularly angry about it, it just didn't happen, and this was the second time she'd done it.

"I'm sorry," Ardeth said more softly, unfolding has arms and allowing them to drop gracefully at his side, "I should not have been so harsh. Please, say whatever you feel you need to say." Lira nodded in acceptance. Perhaps he wasn't such a bear after all.

"I'm sorry about that silly accusation I threw at you the other day. It was, besides completely ludicorus, very insensitive and ill thought out. I've been a littel on edge and these... dreams or whatever have been happening ever since I regained consciousness." Lira smiled, "I suppose it's probably just a side effect from the dehydration and malnutrition and exposure. Anyway, my mind probably recognized you as the person who found me in the desert and transposed your face into my dreams. In short, I was being silly." Ardeth thought for a moment. He'd never heard of heat exhaustion triggering this particular problem, especially lasting for two or more weeks after she incident. Yet, he said nothing, and only smiled.

"Appology accept." he replied humbly, inclining his head with a hand over his heart. Lira nodded back and began to walk baklc toward her side of the camp. There was a hand on her shoulder and she turned, intentionally avoiding his eyes.

"How would you like me to teach you a few offensive sword techniques?" he asked, not sure exactly where it came from, but he felt that it might help salvage their good will. Lira smiled, about to rufuse before he interjected, "It couldn't hurt." Before she could stop them, the words escaped her lips.

"Why not?"

A/N: So here's the second chapter tonight. I did promise it. And here it is. Do I get some kudos?


	9. Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, especially if you read the old version.

-Belle

Lira was particularly determined to wake up on time that morning. Not only did she not wish to irritate the Med-Jai chief by being late, but she had to admit she was just a little anxious to get out of this tent and do something. The added incentive of learning swordplay from a master ensured that, right at sunrise, she was headed out to a spot just south of the camp where the Med-Jai would often practice. For the sake of mobility, she decided to forgo the sweeping robes and stick to the tunic and slacks. The light gauze material would keep her from overheating and still protect her skin from the harsh sun. She'd long since had her old clothes disposed of. They'd been destroyed anyway, and they no longer seemed to suit the person she was finding in herself. For so long her existence had depended greatly on her relation to others. At the orphanage she had several friends, and it was her relationship with them that defined her. The same with Joshua, and then with the sword maker in Turkey. This was the first time she truly found herself being let alone for long expanses of time, and she was slowly beginning to recognize her own dreams and ambitions.

The Med-Jai had already arrived, and no big surprise. He was sharpening that wicked blade with great concentration. His layers of robes as well as the bandoleers were laying over the topmost beam of the short fence around the enclosure. It was in place primarily to keep the training men from getting too carried away and moving into the crowd that would often gather to observe. For a moment she stood, her arms crossed and resting on the fence, her chin on her hands. He was facing the other way, oblivious to her presence. Lira took the opportunity to observe him. At the moment, he wore black trousers and a black robe which protected him sufficiently from the sun, but consisted of only one layer. In the absence of the billowing robes, leather bandoleers, and tagelmust. He wasn't so terribly intimidating after all. Finally, Lira stood up straight and opened her mouth to announce her presence.

"I was curious when you'd decide to speak up." she heard his muted low voice. His tone had a certain air of humor to it, and she just stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

"How long have you know I was here?" she asked,ducking down, tucking in her leg and squeezing between two fence beams.

"Ever since you walked up." he replied, finally turning around and holding the sword up under his scrutinous gaze, "Med-Jai cannot afford to let people just sneak up behind them, you know."

"Right, right, with your whole mission and all." she chimed in, eliciting a stern look and raised eyebrow from the man in front of her. Still, he chose to ignore her skepticism and continue with the task at hand.

"Now, you will be using one of my own weapons. I think it's only fair that you fight with a weapon equal to your opponent's."

"Sounds fair," she shrugged. Ardeth handed her the weapon he'd only recently been working on. When she raised a questioning glance, he merely withdrew an identical weapon from the scabbard at his side.

"I had time to sharpen them both."

"What are you trying to say?" she quipped, raising one finely curved eyebrow and stepping back, swinging the weapon around by her wrist before bringing it front and center and placing both hands on the hilt. She was impressed with the sword's balance and stunned that it wasn't as heavy as that scimitar she'd dragged through the desert. She may not have remembered her rescue, bus she did remember a good deal of her trek over those miserably scorching sands.

"Nothing at all." he respond, swinging his own blade, much as she had, to the left and right of his body before leveling it in her direction. "First, I want to see just how far you've come in the art of defense." At that, he came forward in dominant, ground eating steps. He swung in from the left, and she blocked easily. He rebounded from the right, and again she thwarted him. What happened from then became an intricate series of attacks and parries. It looked almost rehearsed as the two battled

It was not long before a few members of the camp heard the commotion and made their way to the sparring circle. What became glaringly obvious was this woman's infinite patience and impressive stamina. Time after time she blocked and refused his blows. Aside from the sweat collecting on her brow, there was no indication of her tiring. Her breathing was even and steady, her movements were natural and fluid. Instead of trying to drive him away by strength, which she knew she could never do, she kept in motion with his swings, allowing herself to move with his advances and deflect his blows so that he was making the greater effort to pin down a target that kept moving.

Finally, it became clear to Ardeth that she was a fair opponent and that he must stop coddling her. It was another three minutes after he made this decision that it finally paid off and he was able to disarm her. He had to admit that the sword smith had taught her to defend herself well, but her whole technique was defense. Her tactic, though effective, would never allow her to take the upper hand. Eventually she would tire, though right now she looked perfectly energized with her green eyes flaming with the very essence of life itself. He realized that this was her element. She had the strength and stamina required, and she reveled in the art of swordplay.

"Very good," he encouraged as a light applause came from some of the people in the crowd. Med-Jai women knew how to defend themselves and seeing an outsider exercise comparative skill was admirable.

"Thank you." she said shortly, bending down and taking up her weapon. She knew she was no match for the man before her and his praise was meant merely to bolster her confidence. Still, she stood firm and looked him straight in the eye. His deep brown eyes seemed to study her for a moment, a reflection of deep thought painting his face.

"I will say that your patience is definitely to your credit." he concluded. Lira smiled a faint smile. that almost sounded like a compliment. "The problem here is your size. It is very unlikely that you will overcome any opponent through strength. We need to use this fluid, flexible tactic to your advantage. We just need to find a way for you to make attacks without expending too much energy." Lira nodded in agreement. She had a fair amount of upper body strength, but there was no way she could overcome an opponent through brute force. For a moment, the man in front of her didn't speak a word. His brow was knit tightly and his eyes moved up and down along the length of the sword in his hand. In a flash, though, he snapped from his pensive state and looked around at the crowd. He commanded them loudly in Arabic, and they reluctantly dispersed.

"I'm rather glad there won't be an audience to my humiliation." she quipped, watching them as the filed back between the rows of tents and went about their lives.

"You needn't be so apprehensive. You have the skill and the patience for this. All you need is a little instruction and a little practice." Ardeth reassured. Lira turned to look at him. It was perhaps the first time that she really took him in. Ever since the night of the raid on her camp, when she'd been forced to kill a man in order to escape certain servitude and humiliation, she'd been rather preoccupied with the woman she was discovering herself to be. For just one moment, though, she began to look at the Med-Jai chief through unclouded eyes. Here was someone who stood on his own, assuming the role as leader at what seemed to her a young age. He was, at the moment, indefinable to her in her knew consciousness. She had just begun to see people as independent beings, not restricted by her relationship to them. Just as she was discovering that she was not defined by those around her, she saw that in no way was this man bound by those around him.

"Well, there's nowhere better to learn I suppose." she shrugged, taking up her weapon and assuming the stance she'd held before their last combat. Ardeth looked her up and down, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"First, we're going to have to work on that stance."

Ardeth had in no way intended for the lesson to go on as long as it did. The fact was, she had a remarkable amount of stamina and a great deal of resistance to the desert heat. For his own part, he had to admit he was increasingly eager to see just how far he could push her. To her own credit, she was a patient student. She listened and took instruction with dignity. On the same note, when the sparring began, the fire of defiance would light her features and he swore that if ever she learned the full range that any Med-Jai warrior knew, she would be a formidable woman. A part of him much desired to instruct her, to see just how far she could go, but he also realized that no such progress could be made in one day. So, somewhere around one in the afternoon, six hours since the sun had risen, they stopped.

Lira felt revived by the flourish of activity, and she remembered for the first time in years the exhilaration of swordplay. Joshua had, of course, forbidden such behavior of his betrothed. He was grooming her to be a proper lady, and "...not some barbarian Turk wench." As Lira thought about that comment, she wondered how on earth she'd put up with the man. Of course he hadn't meant it to be malicious, it was simply the way he saw the world, misguided as it may have been. She had always found it hard not to forgive him. When he'd come home from long trips and she'd complain of his absence, all he needed was to flash that smile and all was forgiven. She reflected now that it wasn't the most ideal situation to be in.

"That's enough for today. Perhaps we can continue at another time." Ardeth suggested, taking the weapon from her and placing it back into the scabbard at his side.

"Tomorrow perhaps?" she asked, trying to mask the hopefulness in her tone. Ardeth smiled in spite of himself, and she was amazed at this newfound warmth.

"I take it then that you have officially forgiven me." he chided. Lira blushed slightly and shook her head with a smile.

"I overreacted, must you bring it up?' she sighed. A light breeze began to pick up and what few strands of hair that had not been drenched in sweat now played around her face. To her surprise, the Med-Jai chief offered her a hand. Lira took it expecting a handshake, only to have him bring her hand upwards and plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her heart leapt into her throat for a moment and he released her hand, a look of dismay written on his face. She gazed at him questioningly and finally he shook his head, the expression scattering to the winds as he did so.

"Tomorrow we will meet three hours before sunset to resume." he sad confidently, plucking his robes and bandoleers from their resting place. With a nod he passed through the fence beams and out of the circle, leaving her to return to the healer's tent or do whatever she so desired. He in turn passed silently through the camp, contemplating the feelings that had swept him over as he had kissed her hand. He recalled his visions, the way he seemed to be looking out from an actual person. Whoever this person was seemed to be somewhere deep inside him, and as he placed his lips to her elegant fingers the man inside was brimming with a despair that rang through his very soul. It didn't take much to figure it out. This man in the past who pined for the exotic slave girl never once came in contact with her. More than likely he'd never spoken to her, and he had lived out his days forever infatuated with the unattainable and never coming closer to her than that guard post at the south gate of the pharaoh's palace.

A/N: This is kind of a rushed post. My gracious thanks to Pirate Gyrl. I hope you got a chance to read the rest. Let me know what you thank. The same goes for the other 25 people who've read this far. You know who you are.


	10. The World You Love

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

"It is unwise to refuse payment in this matter," spoke the man sitting in the shadows of the tent, "We lost a good warrior to that Greek dog." Rings of smoke floated out of the shadows, the embers of the pipe vaguely lighting the dusty white tagelmust the man wore. Occasionally the blond haired man caught a glimpse of the bedouin chief's eyes.

"It was an excellent plan, I will give you that," the white man responded, sitting back against the satin pillows, "You have, however, failed to provide proof of her demise. I have one dead body; I need two." There was a sticky silence in the tent, and for all his worldly escapades, the blond man was beginning to feel the pressure.

"No woman of Europe could survive the desert. By now her body has been consumed by the vultures. All that's left will be her bones. You cannot identify bones." the thief countered, finally shifting into the light. There was a deep, angry scar running across his face from cheek to chick. A large chunk was taken from the bridge of his nose where the blade had passed through. as a result, there was a sickening wheezing sound whenever he breathed in and out. The blond man looked him straight in the eye now, intimidating for his relatively young age.

"I pray, for your sake, that that is not the case."

Lira's lessons continued for the next few days. With each passing sun, Ardeth became more and more aware that he would soon need to take her to Cairo. He could not ask the O'Connells to put off their plans for this woman, but on the same note, he did not wish her to leave. He had convinced himself that it was because of her progress, that he was excited to have a student who showed such promise. In reality, he had a sick feeling deep in his gut when he thought about setting her loose in the world. From what he'd learned of her former fiancé, he wasn't entirely sure of her safety. He had no way to definitively prove that the attack on their camp was a setup, but years of experience told him that something was up. And perhaps that was the real reason he was so keen on teaching her to fight and not just defend.

Finally, Ardeth knew he had to tell her it was time to go. He'd waited long enough and he knew Evy needed to get back to her work in London. So he set out in the morning for the healer's tent, only to find his mother helping Bahir grind herbs for remedies. She instructed him to head to the southern part of camp, and he requested that she beginning gathering any belongings Lira had including a water skin and some riding boots. Dalal nodded knowingly and Ardeth made way for the southern edge of camp. Just south of them lay a nice open valley before at the feet of a massive dune. It was the only really open space around the camp and it was often used for riding practice. As the Med-Jai chief approached, a sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

It was a game of tag, meant to improve the children's horseback skills. They'd ride around bareback and try to get close enough to tag one another and take off as quickly as possible. The trick was not getting tagged back before you were able to get away. Ardeth remembered this game, and he'd been particularly skilled at it. Today, though, there was an adult among them, the only tall shape in a crowd of nine to eleven year-olds. She was having a blast. Ardeth couldn't bring himself to interrupt, and so he watched. She wore long black robes that flowed and billowed as she expertly maneuvered her horse. The veil that should have been wrapped around her head hung round her neck like a scarf. Her cheeks were rosy and her green eyes were laughing. Her short auburn hair was just long enough to occasionally get in the way. She'd shake it away and continue on, moving perfectly in tune with the fine Arabian she rode.

The game continued as though he weren't there. A dozen or so children and a full grown woman laughing in the morning sun as they chased each other around on horseback. Suddenly, Ardeth felt like the villain, taking her away from a place that so far had made her so happy. He'd seen it, every day. The more she came to know the camp, the brighter her face looked. He loved seeing that look on her, but he knew he'd have to be the one to take it all away. It was inevitable. She didn't belong in their world, and she needed to return to whatever life she had before. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Finally, the horses tired and the game wound down. It took a moment, but Lira finally spotted him and rode over. Her horse was sweating and she had a grin a mile wide as she looked down on him, squinting slightly in the sun.

"So," she panted, "how'd I do?"

"You were brilliant." he assured, patting the horse on the neck.

"Where'd you pick up on British idioms?" she asked, swinging herself off the horse and leading him away towards the healing tent. Ardeth walked alongside and chuckled to himself, thinking of Johnathan Carnahan.

"I have a couple friends from London. I suppose it rubs off after awhile." he explained, avoiding the real reason he came to speak with her as long as he could. Lira wasn't without basic reasoning skills, however, and her smile soon faded.

"Are these the friends who'll be taking me back to Greece?" she asked, no concentrating at the tips of her riding boots as they peeked out from under her robes on each step. Ardeth swallowed hard.

"Indeed," he tried to sound enthusiastic, "Wonderful people, all of them. I'm sure you'll get along very well."

"So when do I leave?" She had, by now, resigned herself to the fact that her presence here couldn't last forever. Ardeth looked over and studied, her head still down and her hair blocking most of her face from him.

"In the morning I will escort you to Cairo." he explained, "It will be three days ride, if you feel up to it." Lira nodded and put her head up, flicking her short hair back. She did her best to buck up and look unperturbed. "Where in Greece will you be going?" Ardeth asked, not that he knew the territory well.

"A prefecture called Imathia. Alexandria to be specific, but I've thought of returning to the countryside." she replied with as much feeling as a grain of sand.

"Perhaps you could return to Turkey." he suggested. He didn't like the idea of her going back to Greece. Joshua's 'associates' would know where to find her. Lira shrugged thoughtfully.

"Perhaps. There are some nice little towns along the Sea of Marmara. Gallipoli is nice this time of year." It was a short reply, and the silence that followed was stifling.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Well, I can't guarantee I'll answer, but go right ahead."

"Why are you so reluctant to return to your world?" It had been bothering him for quite sometime. It just wasn't natural. Lira stopped suddenly, the horse taking the opportunity to sniff out some grain she'd stashed in her pocket for him. Ardeth turned to face her, and her green eyes stared into him as though the answer were perfectly clear.

"My whole life I've defined myself by the places I lived and the people I knew. As far as I'm concerned, my existence has relied solely on my relationships to familiar faces and cities. For the first time I've been face with a situation where I had to rely on myself alone, and while I've been here I've discovered things about myself I never knew." she revealed with great gravity, "I killed a man. A man who was going to do horrible things to me, and I escaped. I survived the desert, albeit with your help, and from then on I've been in a place that holds no memory for me and so I've been forced to look within. This whole experience has brought out the real me,a nd I don't want to lose that."

"You can't. Perhaps you were hiding behind familiarity and the mundane your whole life, but now that you've stopped hiding you can't lose yourself again." he responded, taking her hands in both of his without much thought.

"Is that some ancient Egyptian wisdom?" she asked with an ironic chuckle.

"It's three decades of experience talking." he replied, gripping her hands a little tighter until she finally noticed and looked down. His long tan fingers were wrapped around her own small hands, and it was strangely comforting.

"I guess I can't argue with that." she shrugged, reluctantly pulling her hands away. For a moment she avoided his gaze, but she finally looked up. Warm, rich brown eyes burrowed into her, flooding her mind. There they stood for a moment in time. The sounds from the camp became muted, the wind seemed to still and the world was quiet. Whatever spell held them was broken quickly as the horse nudged Lira's arm and she looked away. Ardeth closed his eyes and turned around. They began walking again, silence permeating the air. They would leave in the morning, and once they reached Cairo in three days, they'd go their separate ways. Life, Ardeth reassured himself, would go back to normal.

A/N: I'm no longer ahead by 2 chapters, or any chapters for that matter, so posts will be a little later in the day. I've got work and all kinds of crap going on. This one is particularly late because I was watching a movie called Dear Frankie. It was frickin adorable (and I'm not just talking about Gerard Butler.) Anyway, much thanks to Pirate Gyrl for reviewing once more, my first repeat reviewer. Is anyone else still out there?


	11. Starry Eyed Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Her picture had been dispersed to his agents throughout the city. Cairo, Luxor, and Port Said were all alerted to the possibility that she may make an appearance. The blond man was taking no chances. Joshua Lieger was only a memory, but Lira Onen was still at large, and there was no way to determine how much she knew. They couldn't take that risk. It had been planned well, the Egyptian authorities chalked it up to roving thieves and that's all the report would say. One of their agents had identified the body and so he was cremated and scattered to the winds. The report claimed that the girl was taken and would likely not be heard from again, and with no family to mourn her it was an open and shut case.

The blond man refused to underestimate her, though. He would stop at nothing to find her. Alexandria, Greece was under tight surveillance as well as Sinop, Turkey where she'd spent a year and a half. They'd already tracked down the sword smith and he was kept under constant watch. There was no way for him to know whether she'd left Egypt or not. He'd been in a hospital in Cairo for several days, and by the time he was able to speak with the Bedouin tribe he'd paid to get rid of the woman she'd been missing for almost three weeks. It was, at best, a surprise that they could allow the woman to escape. It only served to make him more suspicious of her survival. As it was, all he could do was wait.

* * *

Fortunately, Lira had become an accomplished rider during her time in Sinop. The sword smith had informed her that it was in her blood, that Turks were renowned swordsman. He'd said the same of their cuisine and he'd been right, so she took his word for it. It all came in handy as she followed the Med-Jai commander through what she thought was an unnavigable desert. Every dune looked the same to her, but Ardeth seemed to know where he was going. She continued having those odd visions, but with less frequency. She took it to mean that she was recovering. Before they departed she'd been gifted with two sets of robes from some of the women in the village and the riding boots she'd been wearing. Each night they would stop and set camp. The med-Jai chief and packed a certain amount of firewood on both their horses, and whenever they came across a dead bush or a fallen tree he'd collect more. 

The dried meat and bread they brought wasn't as bad as she'd suspected traveling food would be. Ardeth seemed particularly skilled with turning it into a decent stew. The first two nights, they found themselves sitting across the fire from one another talking long into the night in spite of their need for rest. She told of her life in the orphanage and her time in Turkey. She even had the mind to tell him exactly what happened the night the raiders attacked. In turn, Ardeth told of his father, a brave and brilliant leader who adored his family. Lira found it bizarre to imagine this man having a childhood. He assured her that he'd had a very active youth and so he was no longer plagued by childish behavior.

By the third night, Lira was beginning to feel the effects of the heat and constant riding. She kept well hydrated, but riding was a far more strenuous activity than most gave it credit for. As she dismounted and began to unstrap the saddle, Ardeth noticed how exhausted she appeared. Her shoulders were slumped and her arms frequently hung limp at her sides. As she reached to remove the saddle she soon realized she lacked the strength to lift it. Everything happened in slow motion as the heavy saddle slid off the horses back and Lira stumbled backwards. She managed to drop the saddle and push herself back so that it landed haphazardly at her feet. The horse whinnied and sidestepped away from the commotion as Ardeth rushed to her side with just a little more haste than was strictly necessary.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand behind her back as he pushed the saddle away. Lira dusted off her legs and shook her head with a rueful smile.

"I'm fine. Just a little more tired than I'd realized." she replied, her face scarlet, "Really, it was my own fault." Ardeth shook his head.

"I've been keeping you awake these past two nights. It was terribly selfish. You need your rest." he insisted, helping her to her feet. Lira just laughed.

"That one's a two way street my friend. I haven't exactly been blameless in that." She countered, "I've been keeping you up these past couple nights and you're the one who needs to be with it enough to lead us to Cairo." He shook his head and helped her to her feet where she continued to brush the sand off her robes.

"It has not been such torture as that." He insisted, "And this will perhaps be that last time that we speak." With those words a strange malaise fell upon both of them, and Lira quietly went about the business of brushing down her mount while Ardeth left to go start the fire. Both of them were quiet for a good long while. Finally the fire was lit, the horses groomed, and Ardeth had dug out their last stores of food. Lira looked at the dried meat, bread, and dates resting on the linen napkin on her lap. Ardeth couldn't help but notice how she picked at her food.

"Is something wrong with the food?" he asked, taking a drink from his water skin. Lira shook her head.

"It's that last we have, and you need some to return to your camp." She said quietly, nibbling on a date. The Med-Jai chief couldn't honestly believe his ears.

"Do not be ridiculous. You clearly need your strength. I was to purchase more provisions in Cairo before returning." He said, folding his now empty napkin. He stood up and walked to where she sat leaned against her saddle in the sand. He crouched down and looked at her chidingly, "You will eat your food." A smile snuck at the corner of her lips.

"Because there are starving orphans in Greece who'd be grateful for this food." She mocked. Ardeth put his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to laugh and hiding the smile on his face behind his curly, shoulder length black hair. In a moment he was composed and tilted his head back up. The smile had disappeared but she could still see the mirth in his eyes. She decided against calling him on it, and instead took a large bite out of the oddly sweet bread.

"Youf haffy nowf?" she asked with a mouth full of bread.

"You are incorrigible." He muttered with feigned exasperation. Lira grinned with her puffed out cheeks and scooted over, patting the sand next to her so that he could sit against the saddle instead of crouching so uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. Ardeth obliged and made a conscious effort to keep from sitting too close.

Finally, she finished her food, took a good long drink from her water skin, and sank back against the saddle with a sigh. The stars were out in force and they looked brilliant. Rarely could she keep her eyes off them, and in the desert they seemed so much brighter.

"I've been wondering," Ardeth finally spoke up, "what it is that interested any young woman in swordsmanship. Many of our women learn from necessity, but few are inclined to learn such deadly arts of their own volition." Lira, who had had her head tilted back, straightened up and set her gaze forward, looking into the fire with a small smile.

"Remember how I said I read a lot?" she asked. Ardeth nodded, and though she wasn't looking at him, she continued, "I read the kinds of stories that most women would find little interest in. One of the matrons at the orphanage leant me a copy of Beowulf once, and I couldn't put it down. Since then I've read The Three Musketeers, The Count of Monte Cristo, The Iliad, The Odyssey, The Kalevala, and various takes on Arthurian legend. I managed to get my hands on some excellent Celtic and Gaelic lore, some old Arabian tales, even some Japanese and Chinese legends. I can't help it, some part of me can't resist romanticism. That's really what it is, a persistent belief that somewhere out there is a brave and valiant hero waiting for me. I never could find him, so somewhere along the way I decided maybe I was supposed to be the hero riding to another's aid."

"So, you're not quite the hero of your story…" Ardeth ventured.

"But I'm not the damsel in distress, either." She concluded. For a moment there was silence. Each sat staring into the fire, occupied with their own thoughts. It was Lira who finally broke the silence. "It's quite silly though, isn't it?" she said softly, "There are no shining knights, and if there were they wouldn't see any need to rescue the girl who looks after herself. Besides that, they're all just stories."

"Many stories are based on a certain amount of truth. There had to be an inspiration after all." Ardeth offered, "I wouldn't give up hope so soon."

"I suppose not. Perhaps I should read tales of unrequited love instead of these romantic fables. Fool the fates so to speak."

"I cannot imagine that would improve things much." Ardeth said with more gravity than perhaps he should have. Lira looked at him with interest. She'd learned much more about him during their trip, and she was curious to hear about his 'lost love' as she imagined it.

"So I assume you have a story to tell?" she asked cryptically. He turned his head slowly to her and she took in a look of grief so profound that her heart felt like a rock thrown into the pit of her stomach.

"Long ago there was a warrior who protected the palace of a great king. He would stand guard at the south gate and one day he saw a woman of little or no consequence pass by. She was of unsurpassed beauty in his eyes, but she was far below his station. Nevertheless, his heart became lost to her, and he requested that same post each day. And each day she would pass by, never meeting his gaze but once. The soldier would forever treasure that one moment as he lived on, got married, grew old, and died. Never did he speak to the woman who so captivated him, for his foolish sense of pride and duty prohibited him. For all he knew, she was oblivious to his existence, but to him she was the sun itself." The story was told with great care and solemnity. Afterward, Lira could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she choked them back, averting her gaze to the hands folded in her lap.

"A most unfortunate fate." was all she could manage to say. The silence crept in and a weight pressed up Ardeth's shoulders. As any man with his responsibilities would recognize, he'd reached a crossroads. It was time to decide where his path lay, and much to his surprise, he had no say in it whatsoever. It was impulse that compelled him to reach out his hand and softly brush her cheek, turning her head to him. His heart pounded like it did in battle and as he looked into her eyes she did not try to turn or pull away. For a moment they stayed and the crackling of the fire was lost to the world. The stars faded from the sky and the moon died. Their faces slowly inched closer, and Lira could feel her eyelids droop involuntarily. At first it was just the tips of their noses brushing gently together, her pulse raced with the contact. Each savored that moment, so innocent and intimate at once.

Finally he could wait no longer and he tilted his head, tentatively brushing his lips against hers. She thought her heart might explode and her head float away as the energy inside felt too large now to be encompassed by her mere flesh. Like a great flood she pushed on and claimed his lips with a tenacity and tenderness that surprised him. His spirits soared as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. It was a moment of absolute delight and he couldn't bear to let it go. But slowly, ever so slowly reality began to creep back, tugging on his shoulders and knotting his stomach. She had to leave. She had to go back to her life, and he had no right to stop her. Slowly he pulled away, his heart breaking as he saw the mingled fire and confusion in her eyes.

"We must rest," he said in a low, almost inaudible voice, "We have a long ride ahead of us. With that he let go, pushing himself to his feet and returning to the opposite side of the fire. He refused to look at her for fear of what her eyes would betray. It was all for the better, he assured himself, but even the most logical part of his mind barely believed it.

A/N: My thanks to Pirate Gyrl for sticking with me and also Elrowen Tinuviel for reviewing once again. I do my best to please. And Elrowen, if you think you're up to it would be great if you could beta read this stuff. There are perks. You get to see the chapters before anyone else, and all you have to do is point out all my little grammer and spelling errors (and there are many). Anyway, here's the new chappy, finally some squishiness. I know a lot of people have been waiting for it (at least I keep telling myself that).


	12. Is This It?

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Neither Ardeth nor Lira said a word to one another as they woke up early, saddled their horses, and continued on toward Cairo. Lira hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep, so for her part she was still a little light headed and weak. Ardeth had not slept at all, but he was accustomed to sleep depravation from years of taking responsibility on watch over Hamunaptra. Neither wished to dwell on the previous night and so Lira contented herself with staring into the distance and figuring out what she was going to do once she reached Turkey. Ardeth was repeatedly running over a list of supplies in his head that needed to be purchased in Cairo. When the memory of her wonderful, full lips and vibrant green eyes threatened to creep back into his mind, he pushed it away. He was ashamed for revealing that story to her, a story Dalal herself hadn't heard of though she had been aware of his visions ever since they'd begun. Never had he told anyone about the slave girl.

It simply wasn't fair of him to entice her away from returning to the world in which she belonged. It would have been selfish and pig-headed to let it go any further and he felt bad enough for how far it had gone. It was arrogant of him to wear his heart on his sleeve in this matter. She may have reciprocated, but he was the initiator. Though deep in his chest something unfamiliar ached to be near her again, he suppressed it. So he rode, his head held high all they way until the sun was setting and they could finally see the lights of Cairo a half a mile away. Lira was thankful for her aching back and the chance to lie down on something other than sand. She wondered absently what these friends would be like, but it mattered little. The ferry to Turkey would not be more than a couple days. With any luck, Gallipoli would be a stop on their way to Istanbul. Then, she thought, she could leave this all behind her and build a life with her newfound sense of herself. Deep in her mind something protested, but she shrugged it away and just swayed along with the horse as they finally entered the city limits of Cairo.

* * *

Hamdan knew the moment he spotted her that his master would be very grateful to him. It was by sheer luck that he had been standing outside the brothel for a smoke when that filthy Med-Jai dog had come riding in with a familiar looking woman riding behind him. He had to look at the photo once again to be sure, but it was her. As they passed he quickly and discreetly put his cigarette out, following behind through the lengthening shadows in the dim light of dusk. He was quiet and patient and he kept a good distance back, following them all the way to the hotel. When he saw them dismount and enter he immediately ran to inform his chief. The blond man was right to suspect that she had survived, and they had the Med-Jai to thank. This news, he knew, would bring even more joy than they'd originally hoped. 

It wasn't long to check into two rooms near Rick and Evy on the third floor. Lira was exhausted and ready for bed. She retired to her room and locked the door before he had a chance to introduce her. Sighing, Ardeth went down the hall and knocked on the door. There were soft footsteps and he heard the latch pulled back softly. When Evy peeked her head around, she smiled.

"Ardeth." She whispered, "It's good to see your back." She looked around him and down the hall, returning her gaze to him with a confused expression.

"My guest has exhausted herself on the ride and retired to her room." He explained, "May I come in?" Evy grinned with understanding and opened the door to allow him in.

"Alex is asleep," she explained in a whisper, "Risk is at the desk in the bedroom, but I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you,"

"Have a seat." And so Evy swept off into the back room and Ardeth took a chair next to the window, looking down into the courtyard of the hotel. After a few minutes, he heard the familiar footsteps of his friend and he turned, standing to shake his hand.

"I see you finally made it." Rick heckled, taking the chair across from him as they both sat down.

"My apologies. We needed to gain intelligence to insure it was safe for her to leave." He explained.

"And?"

"And I'm not entirely sure it was the prudent choice." He said in a low voice to make sure Evy didn't hear. Rick looked at him with a slight scowl.

"What's happened?"

"We were followed in from the edges of town when we went through the western district. Bedouin I suspect, though I don't know what tribe. I fear that he may belong to the group that originally attacked her."

"And you led them here?" Rick asked, his hackles beginning to rise.

"He ran off as soon he saw us enter. I doubt he knows who you are or that we have any association."

"Yeah? Let's keep it that way." Rick snarled. In his eyes Ardeth could see the fear for his wife and young son, and Ardeth couldn't help but feel pride for his friend.

"I agree. I do not now think it safe for you to take Lira on to Gallipoli. You will leave for London tomorrow on the earliest available ship and I shall send two of my own people to see to it that she gets to Turkey safely." He muttered. Evy was flitting around, gathering up books and such to be packed. They were trying to keep the conversation as secret as possible.

"OK then." Rick said, "I'm sorry this hasn't worked out quite the way it was planned. Who are these people after her anyway?"

"Her deceased fiancé was involved in some rather shady dealings. He'd found a strong market in excavating and illegally exporting ancient artifacts. Many of his findings were sent to Berlin, though we're not sure why. We suspect that perhaps a rival nation or faction hired the Bedouin to exterminate him while in Egypt. She was just unfortunate to be there."

"Very unfortunate." Rick agreed.

"What I cannot understand is how she failed to notice what was going on." Ardeth mused, his brow knit tightly. Rick just shrugged.

"Women are willing to ignore a lot of things for love." He offered, then smiled ruefully, "Just look at Evy." Ardeth chuckled lightly.

"I see what you mean." There was a moment of silence before Ardeth sat up and prepared to stand.

"Going so soon?" Evy asked, walking into the room with an armload of books. She'd changed from the frumpy librarian he remembered. He'd always thought the exact opposite was supposed to happen when women became mothers.

"I am very tired and have much to do in the morning." He replied, "And I must leave you to pack."

"Oh very well," she sighed, "We'll see you in the morning. Good night Ardeth."

"Good night, my friends." He bowed. Ardeth quickly swept out of the room and closed the door, making sure he heard the click of the lock before he left. He then found his own room, just across the hall from Lira's, and retired for the night. As he lay in bed, unable to sleep, he replayed the previous night repeatedly in his head. Tomorrow he would contact his agents in Cairo and he would get her out of the city as quickly as possible. He would never set eyes on her again.

* * *

"This is excellent news, Hamdan," came the voice masked in smoke and shadow, "The girl is staying at the hotel at the fort. We can get our agents there soon to watch for her when she leaves." 

"There is one more thing," the skinny Bedouin said.

"What is that?"

"She was not alone," he explained, "She was accompanied by a Med-Jai." As it sunk in he thought he could see a flash of glee in his master's eyes as the embers of this pipe glowed hotter on each puff."

"Only one?"

"That I observed, yes."

"Excellent. Intercept any messages that leave the fort. We must attack them in the morning when they're expecting their reinforcements." The rasping voice concluded, taking another long puff off the pipe.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Hamdan! What is it?" the chief snapped, growing impatient.

"This was no regular Med-Jai. It was Ardeth Bay." Hamdan explained. There was a moment of silence before the chief began laughing a sick, wheezy laugh. He leaned forward into the light and Hamden could see the twisted grin on the elder's face.

"This most certainly is a good night."

A/N: YAY! Thanks again to Pirate Gyrl and Elrowen Tinuviel. My only consistent reviewers. I know more people have read this. What, are you all chicken!


	13. Tomorrow Comes a Day Too Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

First thing in the morning, Ardeth awoke and went to see the O'Connells to make sure they were ready to be on their way. If anything was going to happen, he wanted them out of the city immediately. In fact, their luggage had been sitting by the door and Rick had been about to turn the handle when Ardeth knocked. They invited him inside and they talked for a moment, saying their goodbyes as Ardeth was disinclined to follow them down to the lobby. He wasn't about to tell Evy, but he was concerned that whoever had been following him and Lira the previous night might be lying in wait for them this morning. So he kept his silence, and helped carry the luggage as far as the stairwell.

"Well," Rick said, setting down a suitcase made heavy by the books Evy had thought necessary to bring back home, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Indeed, but I hope to see you soon, my friends." Ardeth responded graciously.

"You're welcome in our home any time." Evy volunteered, trying to contain a squirming Alex.

"And you in mine." He replied. Rick and Ardeth shook hands; and the O'Connells were about to descend the stairs when a front desk clerk came trudging up, an envelope in hand. He saw them gathered and immediately recognized the dark, tattooed Medjai.

"Mr…" the sweaty, red-faced clerk began, still climbing the stairs, "Bay? This letter for you was dropped off at the front desk earlier this morning." He finally reached the top and handed the envelope to the Medjai. Both Rick and Evy stared at Ardeth as he opened the envelope and the pudgy older man turned and descended the steps, grumbling that he'd not been properly tipped. Ardeth paid him little attention as he read the name on the envelope. The flowing script that had formed his name could only be a woman's handwriting. His heart immediately sank into his stomach, and both his friends noticed the pale wash that overtook his complexion. With nimble fingers he removed the letter and quickly set to reading.

_Dear Ardeth,_

_Long ago there was a vast and powerful city on the banks of the Nile. This city was the home of a great king who ruled over a wide kingdom. His palace was an elaborately designed fortress with massive gates facing in each direction. Not far from the city, workers labored day after day to construct the great monument that would be the pharaoh's final resting place. Among the workers was a slave girl who ran errands between the dig site and the city. Every day she passed by the palace's Southern gate on her way to market. She would often contemplate the palace and those who lived within, wondering who could be so important that so many people were subjected to brutal labor each day. Still, she did her job and every night returned to a home and a family who loved her dearly._

_One day, as she passed the palace, this slave woman noticed someone she was sure hadn't been there before. Guards changed nearly every day, and rarely did she take notice or keep track. This new man, however, was different. Though she made a conscious effort to keep her eyes diverted, she was constantly aware of his presence. Some days he was there, some days he was not. Eventually, she began to notice that he was there every day, and she began looking forward to her journey into town. Even when her errands did not necessitate passing by the palace, she would hasten her trip and detour past the south gate. True, she was married and had children to care for, but it became almost as a game. She was not being disloyal simply because she admired the dark, handsome soldier. So it continued, for years in all truth. Finally one day she gathered the courage to look him square in the face as she past._

_She knew the moment she looked over that it was a mistake. She could have easily been punished for looking at someone so far her superior on account of insolence. Aside from that, she found it was an error to look into his deep brown eyes. Those eyes would forever haunt her dreams. It nearly broke her heart when, in their most intimate moments, she would see the face of this bodyguard instead of her husband's. Still, she could not stop herself from passing that way. She had to know that he was still there, that he still existed. Then, one day, he was gone. _

_An ill feeling in the pit of her stomach engulfed her, and as she made her way to market she saw a celebration outside the temple. There was her warrior in his finest robes, arm in arm with a beautiful Egyptian woman. Had the slave girl believed in the gods of Egypt, she would have sworn that this stunning woman was one of them. Not until this moment, when she felt a small part of her die and blow away with the desert winds, did she realize who this man was to her. So she lived out the rest of her days, wearing a mask of joy for the sake of her family. Now, when she passed the palace, there was nothing for her. When her hope had gone so had her longing._

_Now I go. No longer a slave to my former life. I thank you for your generosity and hospitality. You have freed a trapped soul, and I can go on now, knowing who I am and where I fit in the universe. I'm sure I will think of you, and perhaps you will think of me. It's a chapter that I will never forget out of a book that may never be written. My best wishes go out to you and Dalal. Have a safe trip home._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Lira Onen_

Ardeth's head snapped up, his eyes wide and heart pounding. Without a word of explanation to his friends who still stood at the top of the stairs, he strode twenty feet down the hall to Lira's room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again, harder this time, still no answer. When he began to pound violently against the door, shouting her name with a mix of anger and fear, Rick walked over and stayed his arm. Ardeth looked up and down the hall in a panic and strode across to his room. He emerged shortly thereafter, his bandoleers slung across his chest, both swords hanging at his sides. Evy was now standing next to Rick, a look of concern on her face.

"Ardeth, whatever is the matter?" Evy asked, her hazel eyes open wide.

"She is gone," he replied shortly, "And I do not know how long. She could be anywhere right now."

Evy shrugged.

"Perhaps she decided to return home on her own." Evy offered, not having heard his conversation with Rick the night before. Rick understood completely, and though he shared a certain concern, there was no matching the look of panic and worry on Ardeth's face.

"You have to go find her, don't you?" Rick confirmed. Ardeth stopped for a moment, looking from Rick, to Evy, and back again.

"I fear she is in grave danger. I should never have brought her here."

* * *

She had left long before the streets of Cairo had grown busy. The sun had not yet risen, though a streak of orange glowed in the Eastern sky. For all she was concerned, it was better this way. After all Ardeth had said the last night they camped together, coupled with what had happened, she decided that it would be easier for them both if she left, and continued the journey alone. She had already checked at the front desk to find out when the next boat left for Istanbul. To her great fortune, one was scheduled for five in the morning. So, she made her way to the pier, unaware of the man shadowing her. She passed a few residential areas, quiet in the chill morning air. The city was quiet and breathtaking at this time of day. She saw hardly a soul and finally she came to a street on a hill overlooking the docks of the river. Quickly she made her way down, cutting between houses and through alleys, afraid of missing her ship. It was in one of the alleys that an unknown hand holding a moist cloth, reached out from behind, and silently covered her face and mouth. The only sounds to be heard were Lira's panicked cries, muffled by the cloth, until she was quieted and her struggling ceased 

Hours later, she awoke. The world was spinning brightly and something inside her head pounded violently. She was sitting and she could feel that her arms were pulled back and bound by ropes. Her stomach churned and she leaned over to the side, vomiting on the floor. From across the room she could hear a man's voice echoing curses in Arabic. She had actually learned enough of those to get the gist of it all. Her eyelids were heavy but the harsh light of day was fighting its way through. Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her shoulders and sat her up straight. Her head still wobbled a little and she could feel her legs shaking from her getting sick all over the floor. Footsteps came closer and she struggled to open her eyes, seeing only blurs of shape and color. Those harsh hands still held her upright, so she put all her effort into opening her eyes.

She was in a finely furnished room with great silk curtains and ornate tapestries on the walls. There were two men before her and her eyes settled on the one closest, trying to focus. He was a short, powerfully built man wearing the linens and robes of the desert nomads. He wore a white tagelmust and a thick black beard. Most noticeable was the scar that ran from one cheek to the other, a deep gouge taken out of the bridge of the nose. She could hear his wheezing breaths as the air passed through his deformed nasal cavity.

"So, this is the girl you were so intent on." He appraised, taking her in from head to foot, "I fail to see the danger."

"She survived the desert, didn't she?" a voice behind him asked. The voice was familiar, but in her current state she could neither discern it nor keep her attention focused on it for long.

"Yes, but with the help of those Medjai dogs." The scarred man spat. Lira was quite offended by the comment, and considered protesting until she saw that the man in the background approach, and thought better of it. He was dressed in white and pale tan; he had sandy blond hair and a familiar shape. All too soon he came into focus and Lira's heart almost stopped.

"Hello, dear. Have you missed me?"

A/N: Yay, the next chapter! I know it took awhile, but see I had a beta for this one. Hopefully the quality is much improved. So, all you readers out there, give a shout-out to Elrowen Tinuviel for her beta work. Also, thanks to Pirate Gyrl for sticking with me and Picchic (I dig the name) for dropping me a line. I'm hoping to get the earlier chapters beta'd and reposted at some point. Anyway, see you all on the flip side.


	14. Wicked Game

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Ardeth immediately sent word to his agents stationed in Cairo to meet him at the pier. After assuring the O'Connells that he would be fine on his own, Ardeth sent them on ahead so they wouldn't be seen together. Afterwards, he quickly got his things together, retrieved his horse and made his way through the city. He knew at least one person was tailing him, but he pressed on regardless. There would inevitably be a confrontation, and the quickest way to find where Lira had been hidden was to get himself captured. He'd informed his men of this and they knew to stay back until he was taken and then follow close behind.

Arriving at the pier, Ardeth dismounted and searched the list of boats scheduled to leave that day. Sure enough, there was one bound for Turkey. A glimmer of hope arose in him that perhaps she'd made it out of the city undetected. Though he knew, deep down, that it was a false hope. The way these bandits were watching that fort, there's no way she would have made it out without drawing their attention. So, he looked around, doing his best to appear lost and helpless. It was a difficult task for one as aware and well trained as Ardeth. He was on edge the whole time, searching the docks for any sign of the men who seemed so intent on following him. When a hand grabbed his shoulder, Ardeth spun around, grabbing for the hilt of his sword. Much to his surprise, Rick stood there, hands up in surrender to the half drawn blade. Ardeth let out a breath and pushed the weapon back into its sheath.

"O'Connell, what are you doing here?" he demanded, averting his eyes once more into the crowd.

"Watching your back." He replied curtly. Ardeth turned and glared at him.

"I wanted you to get Evy and Alex out of here."

"And they're going. They're on the boat right now with Jonathan." Rick responded, crossing his arms. Ardeth raised an eyebrow at the idea of Jonathan looking after Evy and the boy. Rick let escape a ghost of a smile. "To be honest, I think it's Evy who'll be looking out for Jonathan."

"I did not ask you to come with me." Ardeth growled. Stalking off down the pier, leaving Rick behind. Soon enough the stubborn American was following behind with the same overconfidence Ardeth had come to recognize him by.

"You're welcome." Rick called after him. He could only see Ardeth shake his head as he kept walking. Rick took a few hasty steps until he caught up and was finally walking alongside the foreboding figure in black. Ardeth's face was stern and set. His eyes scanned the crowd with a hawk-like perception. "As much as I'd enjoy seeing you take on half the Bedouin single handed, I can't sit by and let you get yourself killed." Rick said with finality. Ardeth remained silent. "Who is she?" he finally asked, the question gnawing at him from the inside, "that you're willing to risk hell and high water to get back?"

"She is a human being." He replied coldly, "And more importantly she is my responsibility." (Note to Ardeth: My friend, you'd be so much happier if you would just admit to liking the girl, a lot.)

"Fair enough." Rick countered, knowing better but deciding not to push, "Hey, isn't that one of the guys over there?"

* * *

"Joshua?" Lira whispered, the breath snatched from her lungs upon seeing his face. She fought back threatening tears. "I thought you were…" 

"Dead?" he finished, taking a chair from a nearby table and swinging it around to sit down in front of her. "Dearest, I've never been more alive." He assured her, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. Lira shivered with fright at his touch, and he frowned. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me?"

"What's going on, Joshua?" she asked, anger and betrayal starting to flood her. It was apparent in her tone and Joshua stood and began to pace.

"That is an excellent question." he declared, "What indeed is going on, Lira, that you are still alive, a free woman?" She glared up at him.

"I asked first." She growled.

"Yes, yes, fair enough." He continued to pace, his hands coupled behind his back, "I am quite surprised that you haven't a clue what's been happening. I thought the money would give it away, or maybe the fact that when we reunited in Athens you never did see my dear parents. They were so fond of you after all. An engagement would have brought them running." As he went on, Lira looked up at him questioningly and he looked her straight in the eye, "They're dead, by the way." he confirmed, his green eyes cold and malicious, "And you were supposed to be as well. I had it all planned out. The attack was staged. I was knocked out so that, in an event such as this, you would truly believe me dead. My 'body' was identified by one of my own men and so Joshua Lieger ceased to be. Now you, my dear, are the only living proof of my existence."

"Why track me down, then? I believed you dead. I could have confirmed your little ruse." She countered evenly.

"Because you could have easily figured it out. It simply wasn't worth the risk. What would happen if we crossed paths again? When my dear mum and dad learned too much, I got rid of them. The same goes for you." He explained matter-of-factly. Lira glared up at him, her green eyes filled with anger.

"What about our engagement?" she asked, her voice now low and threatening. Slowly she was working loose the knots that tied her hands. No orphan worth their salt lacked certain basic escape skills.

"What about it?" he asked with a sadistic smile, finally taking the seat in front of her once again, "You were my cover, little one." She hated being called that. "You see I'm helping certain groups, who wish to remain anonymous, obtain priceless artifacts illegally. It was necessary that I appeared to have a normal life and a plausible alibi on those nights when I snuck out of bed while you were asleep. As long as you never knew I left, you could honestly vouch for me."

"What's so important about these artifacts?" Lira asked, hardly reacting to most of the information. The knowledge that he'd crept out of their bed in the middle of the night was less galling than the rest of the information she was being fed.

"I'm afraid that's confidential, my sweet." He cooed.

"Well, sounds like you're going to be killing me anyway. May as well let me know why." She reasoned, still fidgeting discreetly with the ropes. He regarded her for a minute, his elbows resting on his knees, his gaze piercing and brutal. Finally, he sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling this is a setup?" Rick asked as he and Ardeth followed the fleeting figure of one of the Bedouin raiders. (Is it supposed to be "fleeting" or "fleeing"? Both would work, so I was unsure which one you wanted.) 

"Because it is." Ardeth said simply, striding down the alleyway with massive steps.

"Oh, well at least it's not just me." The remark was ignored and they continued in silence. Each was prepared for an ambush, and Rick's hand reached for a pistol. Ardeth turned to look at Rick and shook his head. Reluctantly, the American's hand fell back to his side and they kept walking. As cowardly as these men behaved, Ardeth assumed that once this man knew that he was being tailed, he'd head straight for reinforcements. After all, he had no way of knowing who it was that followed him. The most reinforcements would likely stand guard wherever Lira was being held. It was a long shot, but it was all he had to go by. He had a sneaking suspicion that his message had been intercepted and that his men would not be coming. Ardeth glanced over at Rick and saw the slightly shorter man's jaw set firmly. In that moment Ardeth knew he could not ask for a more courageous or determined warrior at his side.

Finally, the man ahead of them ducked into a doorway and disappeared. This had to be it. As they approached the building, Ardeth regarded the grounds carefully, examining the shadows with a watchful eye. Rick pulled both pistols from their holsters. Ardeth looked over at him and drew one of his swords. This was the moment of truth. In a swift motion, Ardeth gave the door a massive kick and it buckled in its frame. Rick gave it a try, and it shook a little more, splinters falling out of the door jam. Finally, both men set their feet to it and the door flew open. Rick immediately leveled his guns, scanning hastily for any sign of opposition. Both of them saw the trails of a robe disappear around the corner of the hall ahead of them. They entered cautiously and, keeping their backs against the walls, they quickly made their way to the end of the hall. The paused for a moment outside the doorway, drawing slow, smooth breaths. In a moment, Rick spun around the corner, guns raised and at the ready. Ardeth followed immediately after, his menacing sword held in a defensive guard. There lay nothing before them but a flight of stairs.

Rick lowered his guns and Ardeth eased down his sword. They made their way up the stairs, Ardeth in the lead this time. At the top of the stairs they could only turn right and so they edged around the corner carefully. The hallway was bare, several doors on either side. Both men grew increasingly anxious. There should have been far more resistance. Ardeth expected an ambush but they were certainly allowing him to make his way through easily enough. As they made their way down the hall, the tried the door handles on the doors, finding most to be open and suspiciously empty. Finally it came down to the last door on the right hand side of the hall. Rick cocked both pistols and Ardeth tightened his grip on the sword. Rick reached out and tried the door handle. It turned. They took one last look at each other, and Rick threw open the door. The inside was lavishly decorated and brightly lit. Lira sat next to a window, tied to a chair facing a blond-haired man. More surprising was the man in the corner, a Bedouin chief that Ardeth knew all too well.

"Ardeth Bay," he spoke, emerging from the shadows, "So glad you could make it." Ardeth glared at the man and the vicious scar he had put there and smiled.

"Saqr."

A/N: Much thanks again goes out to Elrowin Tinuviel. You have no idea what a mess this stuff tends to be in before she gets her mitts on it. Also, thanks to my reviewers: Pirate Gyrl, picchic, Elrowen, brunette-barbie 14, and SahlenePhoenix. I've never had so many reviews at once. I'm actually speechless. I also see on my stats that my story has been added to a C2 community. Now, I've been out of the loop for a while, very busy and all, so could someone fill me in on what exactly a C2 is? Pwetty Pwease. Anyway, thank you all, and the new chapter will be up in a few days. After that, it may be a week or so since my beta is moving and will be without computer access. It's best that I don't post without a beta…. trust me.

**P.S. There's a contest for all my readers out there. If you haven't noticed, I changed the titles on some of the chapters. All of them are now song titles. To the person who can correctly identify the MOST bands related to each of those songs (no two bands are the same) I will write a short one-timer starring them and everyone's favorite desert warrior. Essentially, I'm trying to find someone who's as big a geek as me. Now, if anyone can correctly guess ALL the bands as well as the poet to which the title of this story is accredited (if you can name the poem the line comes from, that'd be great too), I will write you into the next full-length Ardeth fic as a main character. Yes Elrowen is eligible for this contest, and no I won't be giving her any unfair hints. To be fair, if you name a band that sings a song of the same title as one on the list, I'll give you full credit.**


	15. Think Twice

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Lira was beyond shocked to see Ardeth come blazing in with a strange man clad in khaki. Saqr, on the other hand, had planned this encounter meticulously. There would be no surprises, not this time. He'd been waiting for far too long, had laid his plans meticulously, and nothing was going to ruin this moment for him. Saqr stepped out from the shadows to reveal the gleaming scimitar in his hand. A wildness played in his eyes like a sandstorm unleashing its fury in the desert. His lips were curled in a wicked grin as he looked around at his men, making certain they were all in position. Lira watched all this with great trepidation, her eyes darting from one man to the next.

"Ardeth," she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"He's here because the chief wants him here." Joshua interjected before the Medjai could respond. "There's some unfinished business to attend to." Ardeth kept his silence, keeping his eyes fixed upon the Bedouin chief.

"I see you've brought a friend." Saqr addressed Ardeth, brandishing his scimitar menacingly. Rick had both pistols trained on the Bedouin and failed to notice the two warriors standing behind him. "Seize the stranger." Saqr ordered, and the two men lunged forward, grabbing Rick's arms and pinning them behind his back. Rick struggled against them, but to no avail. They held him fast and eventually the pistols dropped from his hands. As much as it pained Ardeth to know his friend was in trouble, he couldn't risk taking his eyes of Saqr. So, the two men were left in the center of the room, each awaiting the coming fury. One of the warriors grabbed Rick by the hair and pushed him down on all fours.

"You will watch, American dog, as your friend pays for his mistakes." Growled one of his captors. Rick bit back a smart remark, knowing that it wouldn't do anyone any good; and merely rolled his eyes as he endured the extreme discomfort of having his head held upright by his hair. At least they're not three thousand year old dead guys this time, he thought to himself ironically. In a single combat situation, Rick had no doubt that Ardeth would emerge the victor. It was only when he began looking around the room that he had doubts. Bedouin raiders, their faces hidden by lengths of tan linen, surrounded the room and its occupants. Each was a nameless, faceless menace.

"It's easy to see, Saqr, that after 12 years you've still not learned your lesson." Ardeth intoned, speaking up for the first time since acknowledging his enemy.

"You'd be surprised." Saqr responded, and before Rick or Lira saw it coming, the shorter man lunged forward at the dashing Med-Jai. Both looked on in horror as the scimitar came flashing down in a wide arc towards Ardeth. It was with great relief and excitement that they watched as Ardeth effortlessly brought his sword up in a perfect parry. Saqr's sword careened smoothly to the right, the Bedouin's interrupted momentum throwing him off balance. He recovered quickly and attacked again, this time with a backhanded swing to Ardeth's left. The Medjai sidestepped to avoid the main force of the blow, and parried the remaining force, once again upsetting his opponent's center of gravity.

Again and again, Saqr attacked with brute strength and anger, and Ardeth responded by fluidly deflecting the blows, or altogether avoiding them with practiced footwork. The clashing and clanging of sword against sword reverberated the otherwise silent chamber. No one made a sound as they watched the two men locked together in deadly combat. The Medjai was using his opponent's anger against him, and after several moments, Lira realized that Ardeth was imitating, to a certain degree, her own tactics.

She could only assume that this was a tactic he had already been familiar with, but even so, she couldn't help but feel a measure of pride that a distinguished Medjai warrior, the leader of his people, should use in battle, the same tactic as her. She could see Saqr was tiring, sweat dripping from his brow and drenching the back of his linen tunic. Ardeth's face was intense and focused, though a mocking smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Saqr took another mighty swing, fatigue taking its toll on him. Ardeth easily knocked the sword from his grasp, and sent it spinning across the floor. Saqr lunged to retrieve his blade, only to stop from the slight pressure of the Medjai's sword at his throat. He'd planned on seeing the same Ardeth he'd met twelve years prior, the man who had single-handedly wiped out an entire raiding party. Saqr had merely been a soldier then, under his brother's command. The enraged young Medjai had killed Saqr's brother, and given him the brutal scar that so defined his features. He was in no way prepared to face the cool, calm, and collected man standing before him now.

"Go ahead, Medjai dog." Saqr growled, brandishing as much courage as he could in spite of the fear in his eyes. "Finish me off. End my family's line."

"Give me what I want and that won't be necessary." Ardeth responded calmly. His voice had an air of calm command, as if there was nothing left of the furious, uncontrollable eighteen-year-old that he'd so often referred to simply as 'murderer.'

"I will not succumb to the demands of the man who murdered my brother."

"You should consider yourself fortunate that I should show such mercy to the brother of the man who slaughtered my father. "Ardeth said, his voice low, nearly inaudible. A hint of the old anger flashed through his eyes momentarily, and Saqr trembled, terrified of what he knew the Medjai to be capable. Then, the angry light in Ardeth's eyes vanished, and he regarded his enemy with a cool detachment.

"Just so that I may laugh at them, what are your demands, Medjai?"

"Release the woman."

"I'm afraid that's out of my control. She's passed out of my hands." Saqr chuckled. He saw an opening, a possible weakness in the stern warrior, and it thrilled him. Ardeth glanced over to where Lira sat. He'd not paid much attention to the man next to her until now. The arrogance on the blond man's face was apparent, and he could only guess that this was the man who'd ordered the attack on her and her fiancé. Ardeth turned back to Saqr who was still held back by Ardeth's blade against his throat.

"Then you and your men must leave this room at once and leave myself and this man to attend to this business…" Ardeth's voice held the same cool detachment as did his face. "Without interference." He threatened, almost as an afterthought.

"You don't give orders to my men." Saqr snarled.

"It is not an order, only a suggestion." Ardeth replied, and to nearly everyone's shock, he withdrew his blade. Saqr fell to his knees, sweating profusely and uttering a silent prayer. Ardeth stepped past him, heading towards where Lira sat, guarded closely by her captor. Her green eyes searing into his own with an intense light and emotion he didn't recognize. After Ardeth had passed him, Saqr saw his scimitar lying not far off, the rays of sunlight streaming from the window reflecting off the cold steel. Grinning secretly, the Bedouin chief reached out, and silently lifted his sword from the ground.

Rising to his feet, sword in hand, Saqr turned; the Medjai's back was facing him. He made his choice. He would take the man's head, just as the cursed Medjai had decapitated his brother. Slowly, Saqr raised his blade, his grin taking on a hard edge as anticipation filled him. After all these years, his brother would be avenged. Ardeth smiled down at Lira with what she perceived to be geniality. She returned his smile for a brief moment, until a motion caught her eye and her face was stricken with fear. Her lips parted to speak but before any words could come, Ardeth spun around in a swirl of black cloth and ran his blade squarely through Saqr's abdomen. Shock was written all over the Bedouin's features as he froze mid-swing, stricken by the blade of his enemy. Seconds later, the scimitar fell from his grasp, clanging as it hit the floor. Blood began seeping through the pale robes. Ardeth quickly retracted his blade, and Saqr fell to his knees. He stared at his wound for a moment before sinking to the ground, and succumbing to the creeping coldness overtaking him.

Lira then realized what Ardeth's smile was. It was an apology. The Medjai could have killed Saqr at any point during the fight had he so chosen, but he didn't. He showed mercy, knowing full well the danger of turning his back to an enemy. He had been giving Saqr a chance to turn back, a chance to escape. He'd also known, however, that Saqr's very nature would not have allowed him to run. So, it had been a smile of knowing, of reassurance, and an apology for what she would soon witness. It was an unnecessary gesture, she fully understood the situation, but it was still a comfort to see a man behave so justly.

In the moments following Saqr's death, silence reigned throughout the room. All too soon, the sound of twenty men drawing their weapons filled the air. Ardeth stood in the center of the room, Saqr's body lying at his feet. Turning, he stared down each of Saqr's men. They'd been sworn to avenge their leader to the death. It was a matter of honor and prestige. Still, they hesitated. When the first man came forward to attack, several others followed, knowing their comrade would fall quickly if left on his own. Seeing this, Rick exploded to his feet, throwing his captors off him. Within a split second, he reached for his pistols holstered at his back and opened fire, guns blazing. Several men standing before Ardeth dropped dead, and the Medjai quickly dispatched of any who remained. Rick saw five men rushing at Ardeth's back. He shot the first two, buying Ardeth just enough time to turn and face them. The next thirty seconds were a blur of action. The sounds of gunfire and clanging steel filled the room, as the furious battle raged. It didn't last long; Ardeth, back to back with Rick, cut down the last of the Bedouin.

Lira was overjoyed; not with the carnage in general, but the relief that stemmed from knowing that not even twenty skilled raiders had deterred the man who now stood before her. A sudden flood of thoughts and emotions barraged the mind that, up until a few moments ago, had thought only of survival; all else had been pushed to the back of Lira's mind, to be dealt with later. Later had come, and one nagging question pushed back all others… who was this man to her? It was only natural to be concerned for a fellow human being, and certainly for one who held her only hope of rescue, but she could not account for certain things. The sheer terror that had gripped her was alarming; the pit of her stomach had turned to rock, and she'd almost forgotten to breathe. Watching helplessly as the raiders rushed at his back had felt like some giant hand ripping her heart from her chest. The relief that swept over her when the stranger had effortlessly dispatched of the attackers had been just as overwhelming.

Now she could only look at the tall, darkly clad man before her and wonder, completely unaware of the way Joshua's gaze flickered between her and the Medjai.

His motion had come so suddenly that she barely had time to prepare. As Ardeth and the stranger surveyed the dead and dying, Joshua lunged forward and grabbed her arm, lifting her roughly from the chair. Lira was about to fight him off, when the cold feeling of a thin, sharp blade, tickled her throat. The stranger, who had been somewhat facing them, was the first to notice this new development, and leveled his pistols at Joshua.

Hearing the guns cock, Ardeth spun around, his dark gaze flicking from one body to the next, looking for the source of the trouble before finally following the line of Rick's guns. Immediately, he laid a restraining hand on Rick's arm, urging him to lower the weapons. Rick complied, lowering his pistols and reluctantly releasing the levers; he would have liked nothing more than to shoot the filthy bastard down, but he knew that in doing so, he would be signing the young woman's death sentence. Not only would he not be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to the girl because of some rash action on his part, but he wondered how long anyone would live if they harmed this particular girl… Ardeth seemed very protective over her… and judging by what lengths the Medjai would go to protect that which they had been charged with, Rick almost pitied the man holding the knife… almost…

"Good show," The blond man spoke, cruel dark green eyes regarding them both with distrust, " but I'm afraid the game's up."

A/N: Well, here's the next installment, though I'm sad to see only Elrowen reviewed, so she's the only person I have to list in this note. Anyway, the contest continues for those who are interested though it appears Elrowen will win through default. If you feel up to it, please review, but as all my begging and pleading doesn't seem to work much, I'll just end this. Chapters will continue to be song titles and the winner(s) will be announced in the Epilogue. Ta ta.

PS: I fixed a glitch in one of my paragraphs that I noticed earlier, I'm sorry the new chapter isn't up yet, but my beta moved and she doesn't have internet yet, so I apologize.


	16. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Lira kept her breathing deep and controlled. There was no sense losing her cool now. When Joshua had tugged her from her seat it had been just the pull she needed to release the ropes. Now she just needed him to believe she was helpless just a little bit longer. She looked at the men in front of her. The stranger was fuming, both guns clinched tightly in his fists. He wasn't a man to come this far only to lose. Ardeth, on the other hand, kept his face blank and deadly calm. His eyes however, betrayed the same heart-rending fear that had possessed Lira only moments before, when she had thought him overpowered. The sight of this man, so stalwart and noble, betraying such strong emotion nearly broke her heart. He couldn't stand being powerless in any situation, and she knew she'd have to find a way out of this herself.

It was all a matter of biding her time. Joshua was slowly heading toward the door, his left arm wrapped tightly around Lira's chest and upper arms, pinning them to her sides. His right hand held the gleaming blade pressed against her throat. He was moving towards his left, so as to avoid Lira's would-be rescuers as much as possible. Each time he took a shuffled step with his right foot, the knife against Lira's throat loosened ever so slightly. Ardeth was looking on. He couldn't risk an attack, not with a blade held to the girl's throat. So he stood by, fuming helplessly. Lira moved in rhythm with her captor, and desperately tried to ignore the helpless torment written across the Medjai's tattooed face. Within moments, she had the pattern of Joshua's movements down, and with great anticipation she awaited the next shuffling step. The weapon smith had taught her this trick, but this was the first time she'd ever had occasion to need it, and she hoped desperately that it would work. Her stomach was in knots, her pulse pounding, but still she kept her breathing steady and her face cold and calm.

After what seemed an eternity, he made that shuffle with his right foot and the blade loosened. In a flash, her hands flew up, the rope still attached to her left wrist. She grabbed the inside of his right wrist with her left hand, digging her fingers into the sensitive nerves as she forced the knife away from her throat. Her right hand she brought slamming into his funny bone, grabbing his elbow tightly so that when the momentary tingling paralysis wore off, she would maintain control of his arm. Ardeth's eyes grew wide in panic as he watched her throw her head back as far as she could, slamming into her captor's chest before she spun in towards her left shoulder. She shoved Joshua's elbow with all her strength and ducked down, still in her leftwards spin.

Within a moment, Lira was out of his grasp, crouching. She threw herself backwards away from him and felt two strong hands catch her under her arms. She looked up for a moment to see a wash of relief in those deep, devastating brown eyes. Lira then averted her gaze to the man in front of her. It had worked. The knife he'd held to her throat was buried deep in his left shoulder. Blood poured out over his white shirt and his face was contorted in pain..

Ardeth pulled her further away from the blond stranger and leveled his sword at the strange man who'd threatened her. The dread had passed, replaced by an anger that brewed silent and deadly beneath the surface. Rick saw this, and though he trained his pistols on the man, he made no move to interfere. In no way was he willing to get in the middle of this. Ardeth withdrew the twin blade from his side and the stranger paled. He handed it to Lira, in no mood to take any chances, and slowly advanced, stepping across the body of a fallen Bedouin warrior. What had once been arrogant, piercing deep green eyes looked stricken with panic. Joshua pulled the knife from his shoulder with a grimace and holding it in a sloppy guard position, he stumbled his way backward toward the window.

Not a word was uttered as Ardeth continued to advance, his features more frightening in their stern calm than had they shown any anger. The stranger was starting to grow pale from the blood that gushed from the wound and through his clasped fingers. The sad little knife he held offered no defense. Apparently he'd realized this and it dropped limply to the ground. Joshua continued to back away. He let the fear show as clear as day. After all this man had shown great mercy to an old enemy. As his back came flat against the window frame, though, he realized that there was no mercy for him in the warrior's dark eyes, and his heart sank. The blade, wickedly waved, was now inches from his throat. Had he been a religious man, perhaps he would have prayed, asked for a reprieve or to be absolved of his sins. As it was he only grew paler and awaited the final blow.

A sound of footsteps in the hallway caused Rick and Lira both to swing around towards the door. The feet where running and as the door swung open, slamming against the wall, Ardeth looked away for a split second. Joshua saw his chance and he turned, covering his face with his arms and smashing through the window. Ardeth was greatly relieved to see two of his warriors standing there, weapons at the ready, but as he heard the sound of shattering glass his heart sank. He spun and leapt toward the window, hoping to catch an arm or a leg before the man was able to escape, but it was too late. Below the window was a cart filled with bolts of fabric. It was a lucky jump, and Joshua quickly recovered, throwing himself out of the cart and running unsteadily down the street with all possible haste. The fabric merchants shouted after him, angry for the shards of glass and bloodstains in their precious cargo. Ardeth swore under his breath.

* * *

The Medjai escorted them safely back to the fort. Lira never uttered a word, not surprising in her state. Rick and Ardeth spoke in hushed tones about the man who'd escaped and what threat he might pose. More than likely, Lira would not be up to traveling for at least a couple days; so helping her flee Egypt wasn't an option. Instead, when they reached the fort, Ardeth sent one of the two men to hurry and gather as many of his warriors as were known to be in Cairo and bring them back. Staking out the fort was the only real option. When Rick pledged to stay with them at the fort, Ardeth tried to talk him out of it, arguing that Rick had to get back to Evy and Alex as soon as possible. In the end, it was a moot point as the vivacious brunette greeted them as soon as they walked through the door. Evy was incensed, asking where they'd been, and Rick was understandably upset that she wasn't on her way to London. There was very nearly a fight in the middle of the lobby. It was an exhausted Ardeth and an exasperated Jonathan who convinced Rick to let it slide. Ardeth assured them that the fort as well as their individual rooms would be well guarded. 

Rick almost made a crack about what a great job the Medjai had done guarding things prior to that, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Finally, it was decided to retire for the night. Ardeth bade each of his friends a good night, he was determined to stay downstairs and await his men's arrival. They needed to know who it was they were looking for. Lira hung back from the others for a moment, reluctant to go upstairs. Her legs were dead tired, and with all that had happened she felt that she owed Ardeth a thank you, or even an apology. In the end, all she managed was to look at him with a mixture of sorrow and gratitude. Ardeth understood, and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly and followed three people she'd never met upstairs.

It was only a few moments before Ardeth's men showed up. Six capable warriors were present and he informed them of the situation. The Medjai were accustomed to finding people based only upon a detailed description, and Ardeth put every faith in them to perform their duty before heading upstairs to turn in. He wanted first to check in with Lira, and when she did not answer her door he checked with the O'Connells. Evy answered the door. The room was bathed in pale amber light and beyond her he could see Lira seated at the table by the window with a steaming cup before her. Alex sat across from her, staring at the stranger with interest. Ardeth returned his gaze to Evy who smiled knowingly.

"She's fine, Ardeth. Not a scratch on her. We're just going to give her some tea and let her settled down and then we'll see to it she gets to her room alright." she assured. Ardeth smiled faintly in gratitude.

"Thank you, my friends." The door closed silently and he disappeared into his room.

Evy returned from the door and pulled up a chair next to Lira and Alex at the table. Lira was stirring her tea, staring at the swirls made by the sugar. Rick was busy changing clothes. When he came back out, Evy frowned at the holsters still fastened about his shoulders. Alex slid from his chair and ran to Rick who picked the boy up, hugging him tightly. Joining the women at the table, he sat heavily in the chair Alex had just vacated, and pretending to pay a great deal more attention to his son… in an attempt to avoid putting undue pressure on the woman seated across from him. He definitely could see why a man like Ardeth would find her attractive. She was courageous; he'd seen it in the way she'd stood against her captors with little fear, and how in the blink of an eye, she'd cleverly escaped the blonde man threatening to slit her throat. Even the way she'd taken the Medjai's sword, and held it with excellent stance and posture. The calm familiarity with which she'd wielded the weapon was incredible.

"Rick, must you keep those guns with you?" Evy finally opined, "I mean, is it really necessary?"

"I'm not taking any chances." He replied softly, hoping that the woman across from him wasn't paying attention to the conversation. No need bringing up painful details. There was silence as Evy understood. Something very important obviously happened when Rick and Ardeth disappeared… something that in all likelihood involved the young woman seated beside her. She let the issue drop until later when she was alone with Rick, instead turning to the quiet stranger. Her cheeks had taken on a healthy glow since she'd been sipping the warm tea, and her green eyes looked a little more relaxed than when she first arrived. Her short auburn hair was a bit of a mess, but she was otherwise unharmed.

"I'm sorry we've not really introduced ourselves." Evy began. The woman looked up at her calmly and smiled, "My name is Evy, well, Evelyn really, and this is my husband Rick. You could say we're all old friends. That other man was my brother Jonathan, and this," she looked proudly at the blond boy still in Rick's arms, "is our son Alex."

"So he told me." Lira smiled. Rick and Evy couldn't help but chuckle and Rick squeezed the boy, ruffling his hair. "I'm Lira."

"Very pleased to meet you, Lira." Evy said, offering her hand, which Lira shook graciously. There was a moment of silence as Lira sipped some of her tea. Finally, Alex's head began nodding to the side, and Rick figured it was time to put the boy to bed. Evy gave Alex a kiss on the forehead and promised she'd be there in a moment to help tuck him in. As Rick left the room, Lira looked up at Evy with a sad smile.

"I'm very sorry about all this." She said softly. Evy looked at her with a warmth that was uniquely her own.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For getting you all involved. Your husband's right keeping his guns with him. There's a dangerous man out there. One who wants me dead, and if he knew you were helping me, you could be in a lot of trouble." She responded, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. With all that had happened in the last few weeks from thinking her fiancé dead to having that same man hold a knife to her throat, she'd not once cried. Now as she saw this family, so happy and hospitable, she truly regretted all she'd done. She never should have left the fort on her own. She just had no idea.

"Don't be silly. This is all out of your control. I trust Ardeth's men. They're deeply dedicated and more than capable. You shouldn't worry yourself. You've been through a lot, what with your fiancé passing away and all." Evy reassured, but as Lira diverted her eyes to the engagement ring that still sat on her finger, Evy immediately wished she could take the statement back. "I'm sorry, I…" she started, but Lira shook her head and pulled the ring off her finger.

"No, no, it's not anything you said." She stared at the ring and twirled it between her fingers for a moment. "He tried to kill me today." Evy looked at her in shock and Lira turned her head toward the window. It was open and the breeze flowed in, lifting the sheer curtains in graceful billows. With a flick of her wrist she tossed the ring out the window. "I think I'm ready for bed now."

A/N: OK, Here's the new fancified beta'd chapter. YAY! Let's have a shout out for Elrowen who's had a tough time getting internet access after her move. Anyway, My thanks to picchic, Pirate Gyrl, chocolatejet, Lita Lightening, Little Raven-Hawk, Lucy, the anonymous poster from October 8th, Akira, Irish, solitairebbw218, and RampantLioness. Thank you all so VERY VERY much! I'm all warm and fuzzy inside now.


	17. God Don't Make Lonely Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Evy thought it would be best if she and Lira had some time alone together the following day. Rick and Ardeth undoubtedly had nothing but the best of intentions, but hassling the poor woman so soon after what had happened was not advisable. Women need room to gripe to one another outside the world of men. So, just before sunrise, Evy stole away from her room and knocked on Lira's door across the hall. It was not long before a disheveled Lira answered, and Evy had little doubt that she hadn't slept much, if at all. Exhaustion was emanating from the woman in waves, and she hadn't changed her robes from the day before. Evy sighed.

"Change your clothes, and quickly. I don't want the men waking up."

* * *

Lira had given a great deal of protest. This was, after all, how she'd gotten everyone in trouble before. Evy argued that one of Ardeth's men would be tailing them the instant they left. Besides, they had each other, so they weren't exactly alone. Lira had to admit that the woman made a good argument, and she did need to talk to someone, a female someone, about all that had happened. So Lira changed into a fresh linen tunic top and a flowing purple skirt, so dark it was nearly black. Evy revealed that she'd snuck away with a vicious looking scimitar and one of Rick's pistols. Lira didn't know where the sword came from, and she didn't ask. This Evy character was quickly becoming a woman Lira could really respect and identify with. 

They weren't particularly sneaky about leaving. Evy left a note for Rick as well as a message with the front desk. Lira, in the meantime, approached one of the Medjai sitting in the lobby, pretending to ask for the time and secretly slipping him a note, asking if Evy and herself could get a chaperone. When the warrior told her the correct time and wished her a good day, she knew he understood. In a few minutes, the two women were heading out into the streets of Cairo, just as the sun was rising over the horizon. The vendors wasted no time setting up for the day. It was important to take advantage of early morning shoppers and visitors on their way to the docks along the Nile. All too soon the streets became thick with shouting vendors and bustling shoppers.

There was something thrilling about the movement of the city, the way it seemed to breath and move as one. It was easy to be swept up in the flow of the vibrant, teeming masses. Evy for one, was practicing her haggling skills. In recent years she'd grown far more knowledgeable and wise to the ways of merchants. She knew what various items were truly worth, so she was nowhere near as easily taken in. Lira was familiar with this exchange, but she was used to the Turkish economy, and so she kept her mouth ostentatiously shut.

"You've been quiet." Evy commented as she tucked away her prize. It was a lovely deep red beaded veil. Lira merely shrugged.

"I don't have a lot to contribute. I'm not familiar with Egyptian economy." she replied, admiring some finely dyed bolts of silk.

"It's not really necessary. It's more of a game really. Whatever they demand, lower it to about half that. Eventually you end up around three quarters the original price. Usually that's about what it's worth anyway." Evy explained, "But that's not really what I meant. I was hoping we could have a chat. I haven't really gotten to know you and, tragic as it is, I'm terribly fascinated with your whole story."

"Not much to tell really." Lira sighed. She'd combed out her hair since the night before, and despite her insomnia, she appeared less ragged than she had the previous night.

"Well, everyone's got a story." Evy persisted, then, an idea struck, "Let me tell you how I met Rick."

* * *

"You mean that story, the one Ardeth told me…" Lira gaped. They were sitting in a small deli restaurant over some assorted fruits and nuts, both sipping at some glasses of wine. 

"Was absolutely true." Evy concluded. Few people knew of their little adventure, at least the specifics, but Evy had her reasons for telling Lira about it.

"So your husband really is your knight in shining armor so to speak," Lira smirked.

"Rick's an amazing man."

"Wish I could say the same for Joshua." Lira muttered. Evy raised an eyebrow, egging her to continue. Lira laughed, slightly relaxed by the Greek wine (she'd been rather surprised they had it on hand until Evy reminded her what a crucial trading point Cairo was). "Oh, fine, you'll get your story."

Evy was nearly as amazed with Lira's tale as Lira had been with Evy's. It all seemed too elaborate and fantastic. She couldn't think why someone would go to such intricate lengths to disappear. Moreover, she couldn't understand why this 'Joshua' had been so fixated with getting his fiancé out of the picture. There seemed to be a few missing pieces. She wasn't quite sure why Ardeth had gone so off the wall regarding Lira's disappearance, but she had her suspicions. Lira had strategically left out any details about her interactions with Ardeth, and was particularly guarded about those silly dreams.)

"So you weren't kidding last night. Your fiancé tried to kill you. I mean, with his bare hands and all. It's one thing to send assassins after you, and another to hold a knife to your throat."

"Well, either way it ends up bad for me." Lira said with a frown, "And anyone who comes in contact with me." The Medjai who'd been tailing them was sitting at a table behind Evy, pretending to read a newspaper. Had the promise of a capable chaperone not been there, she would never have agreed to all this.

"You shouldn't worry yourself so much about it." Evy said, placing a comforting hand over that of the woman before her, "After dealing with Ardeth I doubt he'll have any strong desire to start anything again."

"No Evy, this isn't just some battered woman thing. I'm one of the few people who know that he's still alive. It's entirely political now, and once I'm on the boat to Turkey…" she let the sentence drop. She would be on her own the minute she was on the boat. She had no idea how far his reach went. She didn't know who or what he was involved with or just how dangerous his associates were. It was clear they couldn't overcome a seasoned warrior, but her, her they could overcome easily enough.

"So don't leave." Evy said, "Stay in Cairo, stay where the Medjai can defend you." Lira laughed, her first real laugh in far too long.

"I've already overstayed my welcome. They have far more important things to do than watch over one woman." She pointed out. Evy had been hinting at something else altogether, but she knew Lira was right, and she just put her chin in the palm of her hand and looked out onto the crowded street.

"So he's just out there somewhere, waiting for you."

"Pretty much."

* * *

All things considered, Ardeth reacted favorably to the news that Evy and Lira had gone out that morning. He didn't go charging after them, and he didn't order the warriors around the fort to track them. He did, however, wait in the lobby until they returned near dinner time. All day he sat, unmoving. Children would poke at him to see if he was real and when he'd snap his head around they'd shout and run back to their parents, who in turn shot him foul looks. Rick and Jonathan didn't go near him. Even young Alex seemed to know better than to interfere. The sun was very low in the sky when the two women finally came in through the door. Evy had a canvas bag full of newly acquired treasures, and Lira was sporting a pale green beaded veil and head scarf. Both women were smiling and joking as they walked in, and Ardeth watched them closely. 

Not until he stood did either notice him, but as he approached, they stood silent. Lira's green eyes were positively brilliant, highlighted by the sheer veil that kept the lower half of her face faintly and tantalizingly hidden. As he looked on the woman whose smile had now faded, a spring of short auburn hair peeking out from behind the veil, his heart crumbled with what had been torturing him all day.

"So glad to see that the events of yesterday have not hindered you." he said quietly. All day long the anger had seeped through him, but now as he looked upon her, laughing with Evy, oblivious to the worry she'd caused him, all that remained was profound sorrow. All he could comprehend was that the feelings he'd felt were false, and she was nothing more than a little grateful he'd come to her rescue.

"Ardeth, we…" she began, taking a step toward him. He backed away.

"Do not concern yourself. I will retire and leave you to your own business." Ardeth turned and headed back for the stairs. Jonathan and Rick were sitting at the bar, Alex between them sipping a glass of milk. Neither men made a move and Evy glared at them before thrusting the canvas bag into Lira's arms.

"Hold this." She said shortly and rushed after Ardeth. Lira just stood there. She couldn't account for his reaction. She'd expected anger of course, and she expected to have to talk him down. They'd been careful; they were together the whole time with one of Ardeth's own men watching over them. That look though, it had been like a dagger being driven into her chest, stopping her heart and stealing her breath. She didn't even notice as Jonathan approached her.

"Come on old mum, leave Evy to smooth it over."

* * *

"Ardeth!" Evy shouted to the retreating figure in black, but he continued, neither speeding nor slowing his pace. Evy trotted up the stairs after him. He appeared to be heading for the roof. Finally, as they came through a door into the open evening air, Evy caught up. "Ardeth," she panted, placing a hand on his shoulder, "care to explain yourself." Slowly he turned around. There was nothing to read on his face or in his eyes. 

"Go back downstairs Mrs. O'Connell." Came his reply, low and void of all emotion.

"No, not until you tell me exactly what's going on here." She insisted, hazel eyes flaming. "What did that poor woman do to deserve that from you? I know you Ardeth, and I can understand you being angry, but this just wasn't the same. Do you know what she's been through?"

"Yes, Evelyn, I do." Ardeth growled, showing the first signs of any feeling, "Though I doubt you understand what I've been through."

"No, Ardeth, I don't, I don't know why you came undone when you found her missing yesterday morning. I don't know why you rushed after her before your men could arrive to back you up. Rick can't explain how you reacted so unforgivingly toward the man who threatened her when you were merciful to the brother of the man who destroyed your family. I also don't understand why she felt it was necessary to leave large blocks out of the story she told me which might explain this behavior." Evy scolded, crossing her arms. In spite of her height, the brunette was discernibly intimidating.

"It's no matter." He grumbled, placing his hands on the guard wall around the roof and staring down into the bustling streets.

"Listen to me, Ardeth. I took her out this morning, and it was for her own good. Had she stayed here today with you and Rick, you would have paranoid her out of her mind. She may never have gone outdoors again. It was a fear she needed to face immediately, and you ought to know that." Evy said softly.

"He's still out there," Ardeth snapped his head around, his voice raised. "You should have taken Rick and I with you. She needs to be a little paranoid when that man, whoever he was, still has it out for her. I can't protect her forever." As he finally voiced the thoughts that had so tormented him they became all the more real, and the color washed from his face and he turned away ashamed. Evy understood now what was driving him, and she'd suspected as much all along. Still, at his admission of not knowing the man who'd threatened Lira, she gaped.

"You mean you don't know?"

A/N: My thanks to chocolatejet, RampantLioness, SahlenePhoenix, Akira, Aewnaur, and NewsieGoil1899. Don't worry everyone, I'm not going to give up due to low reviews. I mean I'm getting way more reviews now than I used to, there are a few like 4 or 5 chapters that have literally no reviews, so the way I see it, I'm doing good. Anyway, my beta continues to have problems, she's relying rather heavily on library internet access right now, so if it takes awhile to post, that's what's going on. I've got all the way through chapter 19 written. So yeah, I'm spacing them out so that there aren't frequent posts followed by huge obvious gaps.


	18. Running Out of Days

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Evy recounted the story Lira had told her earlier. It took some effort, but Ardeth absorbed every word. By the end of the story, a whole new sort of anger burned within the Medjai, the kind that brews deep and menacing beneath the surface. There was something very wrong about this Joshua character; Ardeth had received a message about Joshua's relationships with specialized organizations, undoubtedly illegal, throughout Europe. He had had dark dealings in Germany, Russia, France, and even Britain. This was an entirely new level, and Ardeth knew it to be far more serious than he had originally thought. If it was necessary for this man to fake his own death, it was highly probable that a lot of national authorities wanted him dead; never a good sign. Furthermore, he couldn't help but feel that Lira was somehow a pawn in the whole scheme. Ardeth didn't understand what this man would need from a seemingly ordinary woman.

Strike that, she was in no way ordinary, but she still possessed nothing that should be of interest to these "collectors." She was an orphan after all. A name was her only possession.

"I'm sorry Ardeth." Evy consoled once she'd finished, "I thought you knew all about this Joshua."

"I had reason to be suspicious of his dealings. I was concerned that his associates might come after Lira, but I had no idea he was still alive." Ardeth said darkly, "If I had, he would never have survived."

* * *

"Hey, don't worry too much about it," Jonathan quipped, setting a shot of bourbon in front of the quiet stranger. She'd removed the head scarf and veil. They now lay crumpled in her lap as she stared absently at the rows of bottles behind the bar. She regarded the small glass with distant eyes before letting out a sigh and downing the shot. Jonathan was more than slightly impressed, she hadn't even flinched. 

"Yeah," Rick interjected, "Ardeth can be an intense guy, certainly very intimidating, but he'll cool down."

"I'm not intimidated." She said simply. It was such a bland statement, and both men believed her.

"What's got you down, then, old girl?" Jonathan asked, pushing away Alex's attempts to grab the empty shot glass from in front of Lira.

"Nothing that would concern either of you gentlemen." She said. Alex was trying his best to climb from his stool onto the woman's lap, and Jonathan became rather preoccupied with keeping him still. Rick, on the other hand, saw an opportunity to dig for some information he knew Evy was dying to have.

"To be honest, miss, anything that concerns my friend concerns me." Rick insisted, commanding the gravest face he could muster. Lira turned and regarded him inquisitively, her green eyes piercing him to the core, and making him aware of every molecule in the air.

"I don't know any more about the situation than you do." She finally replied, almost too softly to hear. She returned her gaze to the multitude of colorful bottles and Rick was eternally grateful. Lira had a tendency to be a little unnerving. It was as if she could see right through someone; that she knew what you were all about after only ten seconds. Then again, he smiled to himself, it did remind him of someone; someone who he knew full well could back up that intimidating gaze.

"How's that?" he asked, knowing full well he was walking into a lion's den.

"It's complicated." She said, "Or maybe it isn't, maybe I imagined it all." In her heart she knew that was a lie. She remembered that kiss and her heart leapt just thinking about it. Still, that could have been a fruit of the moment. Moonlight and open fire are a deadly mixture.

"Imagine what?" Jonathan asked, having finally gotten Alex interested in one of toothpick umbrellas the bartender had dug out from a back cabinet.

"Nothing." Lira responded, rather detachedly, as she stared at a fresh shot of bourbon.

"Look," Rick said in a tone usually reserved for his son, "Ardeth has been acting oddly ever since the two of you arrived in Cairo. I can only assume this behavior began out in the desert somewhere. Only you can tell me what happened, because I'm sure as hell not going to be able to drag it out of him."

"Well, as I'm not sure what 'normal' behavior would entail, I'm quite afraid I can't help you either." She said stiffly, downing the shot.

"Then tell me what's got you so spooked. I have a funny suspicion the two are related."

"Listen," Lira said with more force than she'd intended, "whatever it is you're trying to get out of me, you're not going to succeed. I don't know what you're talking about, and nothing has happened. I made a mistake today, and I'm paying for it. If you could please leave it be; I would much appreciate it." She'd stood from her stool during the speech, and she was hastily donning her scarf and veil. Rick and Jonathan glanced at one another with unreadable expressions. Lira looked at both of them for a moment, and each felt exposed and ashamed for no reason. "Good evening gentlemen." She said shortly before turning and making for the stairs. They watched as she marched her way to the second floor and out of their sight.

"Well," Jonathan exhaled, "That went well."

* * *

Evy had gone downstairs to freshen up before meeting Rick and Jonathan in the lobby. Ardeth was left alone on the rooftop with his thoughts. He could see a couple of his men in the darkened streets. The air was a deep, royal purple, and only the strongest stars had peeked their way through yet. It was the perfect time of night. He breathed in deep and stilled his mind. The information Evy had given him changed the game in rather distinct ways. There was no way to convince himself that Lira would be safe once she left the country, not anymore. This was far more personal than he'd first imagined. Worst of all, he had no business seeing to her wellbeing beyond Cairo. There wasn't a single excuse he could drum up. He was just a chaperone to get her to the docks and on her way, and it killed him. 

He was nothing but her protector. He saw that now. Whatever feelings he'd imagined were nothing. That's why she'd left to return to Turkey on her own in the first place. His sudden and rash behavior had spooked her, and she left in an attempt to avoid any potential awkwardness. In his thoughtlessness he'd driven her straight into the lion's den. He silently cursed himself for that momentary loss of self control and tried to convince himself it was a product of their circumstances. This did little to quiet his tormented mind. He was a warrior, the leader of his people. He carried the responsibility of thousands of men on his relatively young shoulders. He chided himself for falling lax to his duty, and with an iron resolve he reaffirmed his responsibilities and swore to never again be so near-sighted as he'd been that night.

The sound of the door opening onto the roof broke his concentration and he turned quickly, a hand instinctively grasping the handle of his sword. His pulse immediately quickened in anticipation. He'd been trained from youth to be prepared for the worst. Every muscle and nerve in his body was keyed to his surroundings. Numerous scenarios featuring countless enemies flashed through his mind in a moment, and he had an answer to every single one. Still, for her there was no defense. He could barely see her in the dim evening with the bright interior of the fort lighting her from behind and leaving only a silhouette, but he knew. His arm fell away from the sword and the beat of his heart quickened like that of a cornered man. All his previous resolve dispersed like smoke.

After a moment of silence, when Lira made to return inside while uttering hasty apologies, Ardeth finally spoke up.

"Wait," he said with a little more urgency than he'd intended, and then continued more evenly, "You haven't disturbed me. Please feel free to join me." Lira hesitated, her hand still on the open door, and for a moment he feared she would return downstairs. In the end, though, she released the door and stepped out onto the rooftop. When the last sliver of indoor light disappeared with a thud it became easier to see her face. There was just enough light left to see the pale green head scarf and shimmering beaded veil she'd bought earlier. The light linen top she wore fluttered vaguely in the slight breeze, and her skirt flowed gracefully around her feet as she took a few short steps forward.

"I won't stay long. I didn't expect to see anyone, but since you're here…" she began hurriedly before calming down, "I just wanted to apologize." She was close enough now he could just make out her eyes, and he almost wished he couldn't. "It was very selfish and very foolish of me." She continued, "I just wanted to talk to someone, and Evy was confident we'd be just fine. I knew you'd be angry, but I thought it was important to get out there and not let this whole Joshua mess scare me into submission. I really wasn't prepared for your reaction, and I'm very sorry I worried you so." Lira made to continue, but Ardeth raised his hand to quiet her. The look she was giving him was slowly stripping away at what resolve he had left.

"That is quite enough." He said softly, "I know you intended nothing hurtful in your actions, and I do understand your motivation. In some respects I admire you for facing the world so soon after all that. I should not have taken it so personally. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I promise I will behave more rationally and professionally in the future." For a moment they just stood there, and Ardeth turned around and stared out beyond the city into the open desert. Though he pretended otherwise, he was acutely aware of the woman who approached and stood next to him.

"Well, you won't have to worry too much about that," she offered with half-hearted humor, "I've decided I'm leaving tomorrow."

A/N: There we go. Chapter 18. My thanks to NewsieGoil1899, Aewnaur, RampantLioness, Puppynap, and NoBoDy'S LiL' AnGeL. Ya'll are fantastic. Please keep it up. Though I am wondering what happened to some of the earlier reviewers like chocolatejet and Pirate Gyrl. Have I been abandoned:( Anyway, Here's the chapte,r and hopefully I'll have 19 out in a week or 2. My Beta's still got internet problems. So I ask for patience and forgiveness. Adios!


	19. Battle of Who Could Care Less

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

It took a great deal of fortitude for Ardeth to hide his shock at what he'd just heard. The great cruelty of life is that no matter how much one anticipates an inevitability, when the time comes they're no more prepared than had they been oblivious all along. He knew she'd be leaving, it's all his thoughts had centered on, but the imminent reality of her departure felt eerily similar to falling out of the sky strapped to the wing of a biplane. Still, he steeled himself from showing any emotion and instead offered a vague nod to no one in particular.

"You're awfully quiet," she commented, "I thought you'd have something to say." Lira was regarding him with intense scrutiny, and though he wasn't facing her, he swore he could feel her gaze burning holes through his head. Luckily a cascade of dark curls allowed him to mask his face.

"There is nothing to comment. I am happy for you to be going home, but that only concerns me as far as the docks." he said airily, "The sooner I buy those supplies and return to my people the better." She glared a little at that last comment. After the story he'd told her, after that moment out in the desert, after what she'd revealed to him in the letter this was all he had to say. She was an inch away from knocking his head off. She wasn't sure what she had expected exactly, maybe that familiar over-protective insistence that she reconsider, but not this cold, composed dismissal.

"I see." was all she managed to say. For lack of a solution to a dead conversation, she turned and took a few steps toward the door and stopped. Ardeth's back muscles tightened, expecting the woman to lecture or chastise him, perhaps even to shout. He was surprised to feel a gentle tapping on his shoulder and with blind curiosity he relaxed and turned to face her.

He had only a moment to see that the veil had been lowered and was now hanging to the side, for before he could speak she'd stepped right up to him, reached a hand up to his neck, and pulled his lips down to hers. The sheer shock of the moment paralyzed him, and it was a moment before any instincts took over. His mind, however, wasn't particularly pleased with the instinct his body had chosen to obey. He somehow found his arms wrapped desperately around the woman's slim waist. Her right arm was now wrapped around his neck and her left around his broad shoulders. Lira herself hadn't anticipated this strong of a reaction and she reveled as he pulled her closer and returned the kiss with far more voracity than she'd expected. It had been anger that had driven her, but that had quickly vanished. Her heart felt like it was swelling to fill her entire body.

Thus the protests began. That nagging in the back of Ardeth's mind, reminding him of the promise he'd made himself and soon after the abject humiliation of losing his self control yet again burned in his mind. Something deep inside was screaming at him to ignore it, and the voice was more insistent than it had been that night by the campfire. Still, the protests grew stronger and stronger until, abruptly, he broke the kiss and pushed the woman away. She was immediately stunned, her green eyes fiery and deeply confused at once. It was in that moment that he felt a fissure open deep inside his chest and he cursed that pain for allowing him to be carried away. At least that's what he told himself was the cause of this sudden empty feeling, and he clung to that belief even as the confusion on her face turned to disbelief and then anger.

"Well," she said in a tone that chilled him to the core, "That solves that I suppose." And before he could explain himself she turned and walked back toward the door, disappearing in a flash of brilliant yellow light and leaving him alone on the rooftop.

* * *

Evy had just finished getting ready to go down and see what her husband and dear brother were up to when she heard a door slam from what sounded to be across the hall. In all honesty she'd gotten a little distracted by some books she'd picked up while shopping or else she'd have been downstairs by that point. Now, though her natural curiosity was piqued and in a moment she'd guessed that Lira had gone on to the rooftop after Evy had left Ardeth there. Why the woman seemed to be angry now was of great interest. Not a half hour before she had been distraught over the state Ardeth had been in, and now the tables had turned. 'Well,' Evy figured, 'Rick and Jonathan are big boys, they can wait a little longer.' 

Evy opened the door a crack to ensure Ardeth was nowhere in sight before jetting across the hall to Lira's door. She couldn't hear a sound through the heavy wood, and so she hesitantly brought a hand up and lightly knocked on the door. A woman in silent rage is, after all, more dangerous than a woman yelling and throwing things about. Evy was about to knock again when nothing seemed to happen, but just as her knuckles came close to the wood she heard footsteps and stood back a little so as not to look like she was eavesdropping. In a flash the door swung open, startling Evy. Lira was clearly upset, her mouth half open like she was about to spit venom until she saw Evy there. She closed her mouth and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry to bother you. I just heard a loud noise and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Evy offered.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just a little…" she let the sentence drop, "I'm sorry would you like to come in?"

"Certainly." Evy chimed in, and Lira held the door open wider allowing the other woman entry. Compared to Evy and Rick's room in which toys and clothes were strewn everywhere, this room looked pristinely untouched. She couldn't even see any luggage save a tied up bundle lying at the foot of the lone bed. There was a table over by the window and the two women sat down.

"Sorry to worry you, " Lira commented, trying to sound light and jovial, "It's nothing really. Just a little stressed I suppose."

"Did you get a chance to speak with Ardeth? He's calmed down significantly." Evy offered subtly, and as Lira's face turned several shades rosier than normal, Evy got her answer.

"Just for a little bit." Lira responded distantly. She became suddenly and deeply interested in some dirt trapped stubbornly beneath a fingernail. The brilliant red flush only burned deeper and even her ears were succumbing to a brilliant red hue. There was no getting around it now. There was something going on and Evy had known it deep down, but now she finally had some proof.

"You know, if there's anything I've learned from being Jonathan's sister and Rick's wife, it's that nothing quite puts the rage of centuries into a woman like a man," she mused. Lira didn't respond, instead attacking the fingernail dirt with greater resolve. When the quick under her nails began to bleed, Evy reached out a hand to stay Lira's. The woman before her sighed and leaned back against the chair, finally giving her nails a rest. "Lira, what's going on? I know something's up and I've known since you got here. Ardeth is my friend, and to be frank I'm concerned for you both. Now, please, just tell me honestly what's going on." There was a moment of silence as Lira just stared out the window. Evy was about to speak up when Lira finally turned her head back to the front.

"Nothing," she finally said, rising from her chair, "Absolutely nothing. I thought maybe there was something there, and heaven knows I'd be lying if I said there wasn't some small part of me desperately wishing we had something. I was wrong, though. He's pushed me away twice now, and by no means in hell am I going to put myself through that humiliation again."

"What do you mean he's pushed you away?" Evy asked; standing and approaching the woman who was now carefully folding her scarf and veil to pack them into the bundle at the foot of the bed.

"I spent a lot of time in that camp, Evy. I don't know how long, I lost count, but it was wonderful. Then when Ardeth returned from Cairo… he began teaching me these little sword techniques. We began talking more and more. Then he said it was time to bring me here and I was so torn up about leaving that camp. It took three days to get here and every night we'd talk by the campfire until we couldn't possibly keep our eyes open any longer. Then, on the last night…" Lira let the sentence drop. She had been about to talk about that story Ardeth had told her, but decided against it, "We kissed. Well, he kissed me, and I responded, but then he pulled away. Then tonight we were on the roof and I told him I was going to be leaving tomorrow and he barely reacted. So I kissed him. I was so angry with him and I didn't know what else to do, and I kissed him."

"And?"

"And he pushed me away." Lira concluded, "So that's it. That's all in a nutshell. I'm getting on the boat tomorrow and leaving this silly little… whatever, behind me.

A/N: Oooo, spit rage, I know it's coming. Relax. Trust in the story. Trust in the characters. My gracious thanks to chocolatejet for returning (YAY!), NewsieGoil1899, RampantLioness, Pirate Gyrl (YAY!), Shorty McGee (LOVE the name), Paper Umbrella, and FawkesFire. Keep it up! You guys are the reason I posted this before it had gotten beta'd. And honestly, I'll try to post more frequently now, as I'm not sure how long the beta'ing will take. Ta ta for now. Let me know what you think.


	20. Paranoia Pays Off

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Evy left Lira to her packing and rushed downstairs. It didn't take long to find Rick and Jonathan sitting at the bar with Alex. The boy seemed almost asleep as he leaned into the lapels of Jonathan's sport coat. The two men appeared to be absorbed in some conversation or another, which Evy promptly decided was of little importance compared to the news she had. She wasted little time throwing herself onto the barstool between them and ordering up a glass of water.

"You're not going to believe this." Evy began without missing a beat. Rick and Jonathan, their conversation having been abruptly cut off, stared at her incredulously.

"And what is it we're not supposed to believe?" Rick asked, resigning himself to the fact that whatever Evy had to say wasn't going to wait.

"It's about Ardeth and that girl, Lira." Evy began, but Jonathan managed to take all her thunder in one fell swoop.

"Yes, yes, we know. He's absolutely mad for her. What of it?" he mused, beckoning the bartender over and trying to adjust the sleeping toddler on his lap so as not to crush his lungs. Evy and Rick stared at him. "What? Oh for goodness sake I saw it from the bloody beginning. I've been bombarded by you two ever since that whole mess with… well, you know. Thanks to the both of you I have developed a finely tuned sense for these things. They're stupid for each other, though they hide it well for the most part. From what I can tell though, our boy Ardeth is the biggest obstacle. But I don't see what the big deal is here, Evy."

"Jonathan, you really amaze me sometimes." She smiled, but Rick had a different look on his face altogether.

"Hang on a minute here. Are you trying to say Ardeth, Mr. Bad-ass, gun toting, sword-wielding, desert warrior has a crush on some broad he met a couple weeks ago? You're kidding me." Rick interjected, shaking his head.

"I'm not saying anything about a crush." Evy protested, "I'm saying he's in love with that woman, and she feels the same way though she's a little hurt and angry over the manner in which he keeps drawing her in just to push her away."

"I'd have to agree with Evy, old chap. This is no simple case of chemistry." Jonathan shrugged reaching for the glass of brandy the bartender had just placed in front of him.

"Whoa, hold on. That's not even possible. Ardeth is… look he's just not the type of man to fall in love in a matter of days, alright." Rick brushed it off, then chuckled to himself, "Love. Hmph." No sooner had he said it than he felt two holes burrowing into the side of his head and he reluctantly turned to face his brooding wife.

"O'Connell," she began, her tone low and commanding, and he knew in an instant he was in trouble. She only used his last name when she had thoroughly had it with him, "Do you mean to tell me that a man is incapable of falling in love with the right woman in a short amount of time?" He knew it; she was throwing their little romance right in his face.

"Evy, sweetie that was different. Stories like ours just don't happen every day. You and I were the exception." He cooed, reaching a hand for her cheek. It was promptly swatted away.

"I'm ashamed of you, Rick, for ever doubting true love." She chastised, and Rick saw Jonathan just behind her, rolling his eyes. Fortunately, he managed to keep a straight face. "You only knew me for those two and a half weeks before charging across the desert to rescue me from an undead, all powerful, immortal monster. You crashed an airplane, killed the monster, and destroyed an entire city on my behalf. What makes Ardeth so very different from you?"

"Well, for starters I have my doubts that he's human." Jonathan quipped, but Evy ignored him.

"Now, Ardeth is our friend. He risked his life to give you a chance to save me, and it's time to repay him." Evy insisted.

"Evy, please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me." Rick groaned, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He saved us, and now we are going to save him from his own stupid pride," she beamed, "We are going to give him and Lira one last chance." Both Rick and Jonathan groaned and turned away from her to face the bar. Even a sleeping Alex made a small huff as if in protest to Evy's scheme. "Well, fine, if you two aren't going to help, then I'm just going to have to do it myself," she proclaimed and without hesitation made her way toward the staircase. Rick and Jonathan looked at each other.

"You do realize this is your fault," Jonathan accused, "You brought this romantic nonsense out in her."

* * *

When Evy reached the roof, Ardeth was nowhere in sight. She swore a little under her breath and surveyed the whole of the rooftop to make sure he wasn't there. It was, of course, nearly impossible to locate the elusive Medjai commander when one wanted to, though he had an uncanny knack for popping up when and where he was sorely needed. Evy was in a hurry, however. Lira was dead set on leaving in the morning, and a part of Evy was afraid Ardeth would disappear by then so as not to have to say goodbye. She ran through a list in her head of all the places he could have escaped to. She would start by checking his room, and if he wasn't there she would perhaps try to contact one of the Medjai warriors standing guard around the fort, but beyond that, she had no clue where to look. As she ran for the staircase she wished silently for a reprieve, something that would delay Lira's departure. And that's when she heard a gunshot echo in the still night air.

* * *

Per Ardeth's instructions, the Medjai had been on a tight watch. Many of the men doubted this blond stranger would ever show his face near the fort. They knew full well how… persuasive, their chief could be. Still, they remained vigilant, and when one of the younger warriors, Ayman, spotted the foreigner, he gave the signal to his nearest comrade. The blond man was approaching the fort casually, unaware that he was being watched. The Medjai had access to secret underground entrances that led into the back courtyard of the Fort. Ayman stayed on the stranger while the other warrior stole away into a darkened building, heading for the secret passage. The blond man was reasonably tall, maybe only a couple inches shorter than their chief, but he walked with the arrogance of ten men. Ayman continued to follow the pale intruder, and as he glanced up he saw Ardeth standing atop the roof of the fort. The younger man swelled with pride, thinking this a testament to their leader's dedication. 

Ardeth needed only to see the moving shadow that could have only been one of his men to know this "Joshua" was headed toward the fort. In a heartbeat he made way for the small emergency ladder that lead down the back of the building. Ardeth's heart raced in anticipation and he held his breath back as he darted quietly around the sides of the building. Just before the blond man would have stepped into the yellow light that streamed from the windows of the lobby, a hand stealthily grabbed Joshua's mouth and pulled him back into shadows. Ardeth silently praised this warrior and quietly made his way through the shadows to where Joshua had disappeared.

Where another's eyes would have perceived only darkness, Ardeth saw the blond man held down against the base of a palm tree. Seething sea green eyes glared at the relative youth who held him at bay with a familiar looking sword. Ardeth smiled. Joshua had not seen him yet, but Ayman was fully aware of the chief's presence and was humbled.

"My commander," he whispered, "What would you have me do with him?" Ardeth placed a proud hand on Ayman's shoulder.

"Tie him and gag him. We will take him to Esam."

"We know all about you, Mr. Lieger," a dark, graveled voice rumbled from the shadows. Joshua sat tied to a chair beneath a glaring light. The heat from the lamp made him sweat profusely and he squinted, his eyes trying to observe his captors.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he commanded.

"We will be asking the questions and making the demands, Mr. Lieger," the voice responded.

"What is the meaning of this!" Joshua shouted, ignoring the voice.

"What is your relationship with Lira Onen?" the voice asked. Joshua looked incredulous.

"I'm her fiancée." He replied indignantly, "I was just going to meet her at the fort."

"Is it true that you brought her to Egypt and hired a band of marauders to kill her?" the voice continued, ignoring his statement.

"Certainly not," he scoffed, "I love my Lira."

"Liar." Came another voice off to his left, and this one he recognized. True fear began to course through his veins.

"It's you. What are you…" he stammered, but the original voice cut him off.

"Mr. Lieger, let us cut to the chase. Egyptian records list you as dead, yet here you are. Your fiancée even thought you dead, and she was nearly raped and murdered by the same bandits who allegedly killed you. Now, we know all about this little business of yours, and you have confessed to your fiancée that you wanted her dead because she was the only person who could prove your existence. We also know why you needed to fake your death. What I need to know, is how your former fiancée figures into your little… business."

"And why should I tell you anything?"

"Because we need to know if she is a danger to us. We need to know if she was involved in the exportation of Egyptian relics to foreign 'collectors.'" Ardeth had been watching the proceedings with interest, but hearing Esam insinuate Lira might have been a willing accomplice made his blood boil. He shot a look at Esam who just held his hand up to silence any dissent. Ardeth just had to trust that the man knew what he was doing.

"And if I do tell you?"

"If she is seen as a threat, we shall have to execute her." Esam said coolly, and it was all Ardeth could do to hold his tongue, but in an instant he saw Esam's line of reasoning. Joshua's eyes lit up. He'd seen a way to get the problem taken care of for him, and he fell for it. Ardeth was at once deeply grateful to Esam and resoundingly appalled by Joshua.

"Well, she had nothing to do with the planning per say. Stupid woman never even knew what I was involved in. But she was the inspiration for my… archeological ventures." He offered slyly. There was a moment of silence before Joshua continued, "She talks in her sleep sometimes. Only if you start talking to her, but she has these visions in her sleep. When she started muttering something about Egypt and treasure, I asked her where. She told me, and I went looking. I spent three summers down here and all I found were old jars and paintings and scrolls. I thought it was all useless until, in the process of selling some items, I stumbled across some occult enthusiasts who were willing to pay handsomely for this junk. Anyway, I took a couple years to track her down again and I asked her to marry me. Whenever I got the chance, I'd ask her where more things were, and she told me. I don't think she can help it, but if she'll talk to just anyone in her sleep about this, and you're obviously concerned, then yes I'd say she's a threat to you."

Ardeth was stunned. She hadn't lied in her letter at all. She had had visions, she was just never aware of them until recently. And this Joshua had used them against her. Suddenly it all made sense. Her past memories had told him exactly where to find certain things. She had been invaluable to him, but she had only been a slave in her past life, so eventually the information must have slackened off. She wasn't valuable to him anymore, so he had to have her disposed of.

Then, as if lighting had struck, he realized. His waking dreams had been real. It was her. She was the slave girl that the palace guard had fallen in love with thousands of years ago. They were together again, and he'd ruined it. He understood now the gaping void that had opened in his chest, and it now ached more than ever. But the silence was broken all too soon by a gunshot. Joshua's head snapped back and he was still. Ardeth spun, drawing both swords. There was some smoke in the air, but even in the darkness he knew who it was. And her green eyes were lined with cold tears.

A/N: OK, here's another chapter. Hope it wasn't too... rushed, there are parts that kinda felt like it to me, but I wasn't sure how to fix it. Anyway, let me know what you think. My thanks to NewsieGoil1899, FawkesFire, Faerie Childe, shaid (Actually, I live in Texas. Lucky Denver Mint is a Jimmy Eat World song), and Shorty McGee (see, I like the name because my uncle used to call me that when I was a little girl. My family is predominently Scottish and Irish so he thought it was a riot). I'm going to post a second chapter with this as well, but I ask only one thing. If it's not too much trouble, could ya'll review both if you're going to review? Pwease? Pwetty pwease with cheeks on top (another throwback from my childhood, I am a sad creature).


	21. Under A Killing Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Lira held the gun in trembling hands. It was a miracle she'd managed to hit her mark. Truth be told, she was a horrible shot with a gun, but sometimes adrenaline compensates for lack of talent. Slowly, she let her arms down and the gun dropped from her hand with a muffled thud onto the dirt floor. She was breathing hard, cold tears stinging the corners of her eyes, making her blink quickly. When Evy had left and she'd received that knock on her door, she hadn't expected to see a Medjai warrior standing there. She was further amazed by the news of Joshua's capture. The Medjai had ushered her away to observe the questioning.

Now that it was over, her mind was reeling over all she'd seen. She'd been hidden in the shadows away in the corner. She could see several Medjai standing around, including an older man she didn't recognize. She spotted Ardeth and made a conscious effort to avoid looking his way, and instead remained transfixed on Joshua's sweating face. As the interrogation began she felt an overwhelming sense of surreal. She never would have believed she'd be in this position, but as it continued, the haze lifted and indignation began to grow. When he called her his fiancée her hackles raised. As he professed to love her, her fists began to clinch. Finally, when he began to explain how he'd been using her to plunder the ancient secrets of Egypt, she was suddenly aware of the feel of hard metal digging into the small of her back.

She'd forgotten all about the pistol Evy had handed her that morning. Now, as a cold, hard hatred spread through her, that pistol became the axis around which her mind revolved. He'd murdered his parents, two of the sweetest people she'd met. He was a criminal, responsible for heaven knows how many deaths, and he'd used her to expand his business. She didn't remember ever having any dreams until she'd come here. Apparently, though, she'd had them all along. When she'd run out of useful information, he decided to have her killed. He must have assumed she had some conscious awareness of her dreams, that she could somehow knew what he was up to. She was a risk. That's all.

The gun had felt foreign in her hands. She wasn't used to handling one. She was a terrible shot, but at that moment one thought consumed her. The pistol was heavy, but she was used to holding a sword firm and steady. This was it. She would avenge Mr. and Mrs. Lieger and whomever else he'd killed. He'd failed to kill her, and that was a mistake. She was a kind woman, and endlessly patient, but she was dangerous, too. She was capable of great affection and endless loyalty, but he'd turned on her and it was a mistake to not have just shot her in the head. She wasn't going to make the same error. She wasn't the type to turn and run. He'd underestimated her, and he wouldn't have a chance to make that oversight again.

As he finished the tale, she drew the weapon, her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't hear a sound save her own breathing. Slowly, she aimed, sighting the space just above and between his eyes along the barrel of the gun. Her hands were steady, her eyes unblinking. Without hesitation, she squeezed the trigger. She never even heard the shot, but the kickback brought her back into the present. Her arms began to tremble, and her eyes felt that familiar sting. She saw Ardeth several feet away to her left. His weapons were drawn. She lowered her arms, and the gun dropped from her numb fingers. She wasn't sure whether or not to put her arms up so she just stood there motionless. She gazed through the darkness, barely making out the vague glimmer from his eyes in the dim light.

"So, I suppose you'll have to execute me now." She said blandly. She'd heard the interrogation, and had no way of knowing Esam had mentioned execution as a tactic to get some information out of Joshua.

"Certainly not," came a gruff voice out of the shadows to her right. She turned and saw a man, somewhat short and stalky. Suddenly, the lights in the building came on. Lira blinked at the sudden brightness, and many of the Medjai began milling around, two of them coming forward to remove the body. The man who'd spoken was perhaps in his sixties. His face was tattoo covered, dark, dry, and pock marked. He was by no means an attractive sight, but otherwise there was nothing intimidating or foreboding when she looked at him. "You're not afraid of looking anyone in the eye, are you?" he continued, coming closer and appraising her.

"I suppose not." She replied soft but firm. He scrutinized her closely.

"That's good. That's an excellent quality, though not usually present in foreigners," he commented, "but no, we're not going to execute you. We knew this man was intensely interested in getting you out of the way. The prospect that a secret organization would see to it for him was too much to resist. It was merely a tactic. You've nothing to worry about." Lira accepted this and just nodded. The man continued to regard her closely.

"If it's not too impolite to ask, may I go now? I'd rather like to get some sleep." She said, meeting the older man eye to eye.

"Yes, yes. Our chief did mention you would be leaving tomorrow. I'm very sorry, but I must request that you stay for just one more day. We are going to put a council together, and we wish for you to testify everything this… man… confessed to you," he replied, "I realize this is an inconvenience for you, but I'm afraid you are a key piece to this puzzle." Lira sighed to herself.

"I understand."

"Good, good. By the way, young lady, my name is Esam. Go get some rest. We will call on you early in the morning," he explained before turning and speaking to Ardeth, "I trust you will see her safely to her room."

"Yes, Esam. And I will tell O'Connell he will be needed tomorrow."

"Yes, yes. That's all well. We will see you at sunrise, my chief."

Ardeth's heart was pounding. The shot had frightened him, but when he saw it was her, he wasn't sure what to do. Lieger wasn't supposed to have died just then. They would have had no need for Lira to stay had she not shot him. All the necessary information would have come from him. She would be here another day because she'd lacked self control. As Ardeth realized this, the pain in his chest loosened, and he was suddenly grateful she'd shot the bastard.

As Esam bid them goodnight, Lira turned and headed for the door, not even turning to look at him, and suddenly the tightness returned. He had an extra day, now that he knew everything he'd perceived was real, but it might just be one day too late. Swiftly, he sheathed both blades and followed after her. The room had been tight and stuffy, and he was grateful when the cool night air hit him. Lira was already beating a hasty trail back to the fort, her skirt billowing with each stride. Ardeth took a few ground eating steps and was caught up. He wanted to say something. He couldn't imagine what kind of mental state she was in at that point. This was the second time in less than a month she'd killed someone, and he was sure she wasn't okay with that. Still, he kept his mouth shut all the way to the Fort.

Evy was in the lobby, apparently having a heated conversation with two very familiar, very exhausted men. She saw them walk in, and suddenly lit up. Ardeth held up a hand to silence her, and she left them be to ascend the stairs alone. Lira was walking with even, sure steps. She wasn't moving overly fast or unusually slow. It was as though nothing happened. He became more and more reluctant to say anything as they drew closer to the top of the stairs. Finally, as they stood in front of her door, he was forced to speak.

"Will you be alright?" he asked. After all that had happened in the past few minutes it seemed that the incident on the roof was ages away, and he hoped she felt the same.

"I'll be fine" she assured. There was no bitterness, no malice in her tone, but there was no warmth, either. In a moment the door was unlocked and his heart stopped. His hand shot out against his will and lightly grabbed her upper arm and turned her around. He reached up to hold her other arm, to pull her closer. He wasn't sure what for, but it mattered little as she pulled her arm away. "Don't." she said coldly, her eyes boring into him, "Just don't. I'm not going to be yanked around by you, so just stop it."

"I'm not sure what you…" he began, perplexed.

"You've pushed me away twice now. I don't know what you're playing at, but I'll have no part in it," she scolded, and before he could defend himself, she spun around and shut the door in his face. Ardeth stared at the wood, inches from his nose, and suddenly felt a sickness he'd never known before. An abject misery gripped him, and he dejectedly leaned forward and rested his forehead against the door.

"Tough break, old boy," came a familiar English accent to Ardeth's left. He quickly righted himself and turned to see Jonathan leaning against the banister at the top of the stairs. Ardeth's pain was replaced by a healthy does of indignation. Evy he could forgive, but Jonathan was another, irritating, story altogether.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, she leaves in the morning, and you've utterly botched every intimate moment you've had with her. She's fed up with you. Can't say I blame her." Jonathan replied, standing and walking toward him. Ardeth couldn't quite decide whether the wiry Englishmen was being sympathetic or mocking. So, assuming the latter, he crossed his arms and fixed his face into the sternest expression he could muster.

"I fail to see how this is any of your concern." Ardeth said evenly. Jonathan shrugged.

"Evy seems to think it should be. She seems to think we owe you something. I fail to see how interfering in this little mess you created has anything to do with gratitude for saving our collective necks. The old girl was convinced the lass was head over heals on you, but after seeing that little display…"

"Clearly, she was mistaken. There's nothing going on here." Ardeth assured. He was all Ardeth: tall, imposing, unfaltering. Except his eyes. Jonathan just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, old boy." Jonathan sighed, turning around and heading for the stairs, "I may be a pickpocket, a womanizer, a compulsive gambler, and a drunk, but I've seen enough of this world to know a woman in love when I see her. If you're going to let your pride stop you, then you don't really deserve to be with someone like her. It's just as well. Come morning she'll be on her way to a new start." Ardeth was stunned for a moment. He'd never had a great deal of respect, or trust for that matter, where Jonathan was concerned. Here was this man with no redeeming qualities as far as Ardeth could tell, save for his loyalty to his sister, and it suddenly seemed the buffoon may be his only hope.

"She's not leaving tomorrow." Ardeth said quietly, "We captured Joshua. She shot him. Now, because he's dead, she has to testify to everything he revealed to her." Jonathan stopped, only three stairs down. He sighed, shook his head, turned around and walked right back up. He approached Ardeth with particular arrogance and placed a hand on his shoulder. Even when Ardeth glared dangerously at the offending appendage, Jonathan kept it there.

"Don't get gruff with me. You've officially treaded into territory that only I am familiar with thanks to the good graces of my dear sister."

"And what would that be?" Ardeth asked, suddenly feeling very foolish at getting any type of help from the Englishman.

"The third chance."

A/N: So here's the second chapter as promised. Since it's posted concurrently, I can't thank the reviewers for chapter 20 right now, but I'll try to update this note when reviews do come in. I try to make sure and mention every one of my reviewers.

And hey, you guys should check out my new fic. "Good Things Won't Let You Wait"

……..I can't believe I'm plugging my own story. I'm such an attention whore.


	22. Rebel Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate. 

-Belle

Ardeth sat at a table in his room, his head resting in the palm of his hand. Jonathan was pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Would you like a glass?" he asked, turning with the bottle in his hand. Ardeth lifted his head from his hand and stared at him with a mix of disbelief and outrage. "Oh, right, the whole, um… right." Jonathan stammered, screwing the cap on the bottle. Ardeth shook his head. He could not believe he was taking advice from this man. Then the pain gripped him again. Suddenly an image of the slave woman flashed in front of his eyes. Just a split second, the moment she'd looked at him just that once. When the image faded he felt empty. So he sat still, remained quiet, and waited for Jonathan to sit down.

"Listen…" Ardeth began, intending to set some ground rules in the beginning. He wasn't going to sit there and be ridiculed.

"'Pride sullies the noblest character.'" Jonathan interjected, "Ever heard it? It was Claudianus. I doubt you've read it, but that doesn't make it any less true. We're not going to make any progress if you can't take a little guff from me." Jonathan took a sip from the glass, "That stupid pride of yours is what's gotten you into this position in the first place. Am I right?" Ardeth was silent, his jaw clenched. "Well, you haven't taken my head off yet, so we'll mark that off as a win for you right now. I will need you to explain something to me first before I can ever begin to untangle this mess. And don't look at me like that. You should know by now, if anyone knows how to fix a colossal blunder at zero hour it's me. I want to know what it was that inspired you to push her away not once, but twice."

Ardeth was quiet a moment. In a flash he was able to relive that night out in the desert and their more recent interaction on the rooftop. Both images seared into his mind and left him nearly breathless. Jonathan watched the emotions riding across the Medjai's face, and felt some remorse for heckling him. He had wanted to do this for Evy. He knew how important it was to her. Now, after seeing this longing and pain in a man he'd believed to be made of stone, he just wanted to see to it that Lira came around and forgave the big idiot.

"Listen," Jonathan said, casually sitting back and taking a strong swig of brandy, "I know you think I'm here just to rub your failings in your face. I'm not. I see how real this is, and believe me, I will take it seriously. Now just answer the bloody question."

"Duty." Ardeth said simply, "I have a duty to my people that…"

"That you can't afford to complicate." Jonathan continued for him, "It's the second oldest excuse in the book behind 'There's plenty of fish in the sea.'"

"You couldn't possibly understand." Ardeth grumbled.

"Yes, yes, me the irresponsible, untrustworthy lout who's already managed to blow the vast majority of his wealth from Hamunaptra. I could never possibly understand." Jonathan summarized, "But even I wouldn't be stupid enough to let my lifestyle keep me from a woman like that." Ardeth clenched his teeth. "You do realize she's completely in the right here? It was bad enough you ended a kiss that you instigated, but when she made the move and gave you a second chance, you did it again. Now you have the golden and elusive third chance, and that's why I'm here."

"Why should I bother?" Ardeth growled, "If I've ruined things so thoroughly, then why try at all?" His temper was growing, fed by his hurting pride. Jonathan stared at him, a cold unfamiliar stare. Suddenly he stood and took his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. Ardeth stared at him in confusion.

"If you can't figure out why you should make the effort to win her over, then there's no point in my being here." He said. It was unusual for Jonathan to be so serious, and he suddenly realized why Lira was so fed up with this valiant warrior. Jonathan made for the door, and Ardeth didn't have it in him to admit he was being a stubborn prig. Jonathan turned the knob and stood in the door jam a moment, looking at the back of the stern Medjai. "I really used to admire you, you know. But from what I've seen of life, letting this opportunity slip through your hands is not only disgraceful but cowardly." With that, he was gone, and Ardeth was left alone in his room.

* * *

Lira heard a knock at her door. She growled to herself, having only just gotten ready for bed. She threw one of the heavy desert robes around herself and tied it off. She didn't think Ardeth could be stupid enough to mess with her again. She fully expected it was Evy. So when she opened the door and there stood the skinny Englishman, Jonathan, she was a little amazed. 

"Hello, old mum. So sorry to bother you. I just found out all about what happened and I wanted to see how you were holding up." Jonathan offered, "Mind if I come in a moment?" He couldn't understand why he was doing this for the stubborn idiot, but here he was. Lira shrugged. It wasn't advisable to let a stranger in her room, but she was about as tall as he was. She figured she could take him if he tried anything.

"Come on in." she offered, opening the door. He bowed his head graciously and entered. The room had scarcely anything in it save the furniture. It reminded him a lot of Ardeth's room. Finally he turned and they both sat at a small table. The window was open, allowing in the cool evening desert air.

"We're all rather concerned for you. Evy particularly. I think she's gotten rather attached to having a woman around who understands her. She has to put up with Rick, Alex, and me every day."

"Evy's a great person. I wish I could spend more time with her."

"Well, it sounds like you'll be here at least one more day. Evy would be more than happy to give you her address. When you get settled in you can write. Evy looks for every excuse to travel." He offered off-handedly. Lira smiled.

"That would be great." There was a large gulf of silence. She seemed beside herself. Jonathan observed her closely. Suddenly it hit him, the same sorrow coming off her that he'd seen in Ardeth.

"I lied a little," he confessed, "as to why I'm here. I just got done talking to Ardeth…" At those words, she put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it." She said firmly.

"And I don't blame you. He's behaved ridiculously. That doesn't change the fact you're crazy for each other." He insisted. Lira let out a derisive snort, now on her feet pacing the room. "Laugh all you want, but look at you." Jonathan pointed out, "You're miserable."

"Of course I'm miserable." she all but spat, "No one should have to put up with that. I don't know what his little game is, but…"

" Ardeth doesn't play games." Jonathan laughed, "Games require a sense of humor."

"Well, I don't know how else to explain all this."

"It's simple. He's crazy for you, but he's obsessed with being in control of his emotions. He's got a massive amount of responsibility and he thought somehow he was abandoning his duty by letting himself get so close to someone who he was assigned to protect. He probably thought he was dishonoring you somehow." Jonathan explained, "His pride is a major problem here." Lira looked at him.

"Assuming you're right, it doesn't make much difference. I put a lot down on the table kissing him, and being rejected like that, by him, is the worst I've felt in a long time. So unless he sees fit to swallow that pride of his, I'm not budging." She said, finally halting her pacing and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jonathan stood.

"I understand, old mum, and I agree. You shouldn't have to do anything at this point. I'm just letting you know. Don't hate him just because he's a bit foolish when it comes to you." Jonathan offered, "But I'm going to see what Evy and Rick are up to. And just so you know, there is no remedy for love but to love more."

"Thoreau." She said softly.

"Yes, very good," he commented, "Hey if things don't work out with Ardeth maybe you and I could…" she was staring at him blankly. "Didn't think so."

"Good night Jonathan."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Evy asked as Jonathan came swaggering downstairs. Alex had long since been put to bed, but Evy had remained in the lobby waiting for news on Lira and Ardeth and the gunshot she'd heard. 

"Oh, just talking to Ardeth," he said, relaying the news about Joshua's death and Lira having to stay another day. Evy was instantly cheered up.

"You mean we have one more day!"

"Evy, don't start. There's nothing we can do for them."

"Maybe not, but I'd wished for Lira to stay just one more day, then I heard that gunshot when I came running back down to talk to you guys. They've gotten another chance. Maybe that's all they need." Evy beamed. She wanted to see Ardeth happy, and to some extent Lira as well. Jonathan patted her shoulder. 'I hope so, Evy,' he thought 'I really hope so.'

A/N: I know it's been much longer than I promised. I'm sorry. I've been very busy, work's been a Grade A, USDA Choice side of bitch. And I've got a nasty case of strep. So it would really make me feel better if everyone reviewed this (bats eyes hopefully). Anyway, now for the tahnks. Thank you very, very much to NewsieGoil1899, Shorty Mcgee (Scotch Irish in the hizzy!), Tammatha, Pirate Gyrl, Lucretia Skelington, Faerie Childe, and Kara Ann. I don't have time to post more than one chapter right now, but for what it's worth, here it is.


	23. I Could Die For You

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The OC, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

Dawn broke far too quickly for Lira. She was exhausted from the night before. The emotional strain was finally starting to weigh on her. Between her confrontation with Ardeth and what had happened in that room with Joshua she was strung out. She felt like she didn't have anything left in her for this council meeting. She left the fort like a mindless zombie escorted by the Medjai. She didn't register any of the activity in the marketplace. As they reached the Museum of Antiquities, the only thing registering was the acute headache developing behind her eyes. She very much wanted to get out of the light.

She had no way of knowing how many people would be there, but as she was led through the museum and down a flight of stairs she began to hear a multitude of voices. She'd expected a few elders and maybe a couple of the guards who'd witnessed Joshua's demise, but as the large double doors opened, she saw a full table of nine elders and a room packed to the gills with men and women alike. As soon as they saw her enter, though, the strange foreign woman, they all stopped chatting. She had a feeling this council meeting was far more serious than originally indicated. As she looked at the council she saw Ardeth standing to one side. She tried her best to concentrate on the council and ignore him, but she could feel the anger radiating off him. Everything from the way he stood to the way he moved his head stiffly from side to side scanning the crowd indicated this seething rage. For a moment, she wondered if she was the cause. When he caught her eyes, however, and his face paled around his suddenly fearful eyes, she knew it was far worse.

"Lira Onen!" a voice from the center of the table boomed. She regarded the man critically. He was standing and the room was silent, "You are here to testify to the comments of one Joshua Lieger as made before his death." The man declared.

"Understood." She said simply, standing firm and keeping eye contact on the man. He paused a moment.

"Would you care to repeat what you heard last night as fully and accurately as you can?" the man asked, finally sitting down. She nodded her head curtly.

"Certainly," she said with resolve and commenced relaying everything she could remember with astounding accuracy. She had, after all, been very interested in whatever lousy excuses he had. When she reached the part where he'd explained why he'd gotten so close to her, the audience drew in a collective breath, but Lira continued without pause. When she was finished, there was silence as the council members regarded one another.

"We must clarify, young woman, whether or not you recall these visions he claimed. Do you remember ever having dreams concerning Egyptian artifacts or temple or palace locations?" one of the men asked. It seemed an odd question to her.

"No, I don't." she responded, and the audience erupted in chatter. Lira stood silently, still facing the table. The elders called the audience to order.

"Do you understand the seriousness of this inquisition?" the man in the center asked.

"Clearly not." She said, unflinching. Ardeth was watching her silently. He'd been absolutely outraged when he'd arrived to meet the elders this morning and saw the volume of people coming to witness the questioning. He was beside himself with rage when he realized they'd assembled an execution council. It had been against Esam's wishes, he saw no harm in the girl, but he had to tell the truth. He had to tell them about these dreams. This was a colossal threat in the eyes of the elders, and the fact that she could not remember or control these visions essentially sealed her fate. Still, his heart ached as he saw her standing there, proud and fearless before these elders.

"These dreams of yours pose an imminent threat to our people. We guard the most ancient and dangerous evils in the land of Egypt. You have no way to control this phenomena. What do you think our conclusion must then be?"

"I was told I would not face execution." She responded blandly.

"I'm afraid Esam was mistaken. You are too great a threat to ignore. You could potentially lead to the destruction of the world as we know it. It is regretful, but we cannot allow you to have access to the outside world. As our people have no prisons, execution is the only option." The middle man spoke. Lira was stunned, but she did her best to hide it.

"I see."

"You will, of course, be able to choose the method of your death. It will be quick and painless."

"Oh, of course." She said sarcastically. The man was silent. There was a moment of discussion between the men at the table. Finally the man in the middle stood up.

"All corresponding testimony has been made. Unless someone chooses to step forward on behalf of this woman, we will hand down our judgment." He paused and there was silence. Lira glared. She had no intention of taking this lying down. "In that case, we, the elders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai…"

"Stop!" came Ardeth's thundering voice. A shock traveled through the room, as he stepped forward into the circle where Lira stood. He looked down at her, her green eyes burning with defiance, and his heart was finally and completely gone. "I will not stand for this." The man at the table sighed, shaking his head.

"The council reminds our gracious chief that he has already used his one veto. The council's decision is final."

"There must be…" Ardeth protested, but he was silenced.

"You know our laws. You have the right to one veto your span of time as acting leader just as your father and his father and grandfather before him. You have used yours, and you cannot change that." The speaker said wearily.

"You don't understand…"

"She's innocent. Yes, we know, but she is still a danger. It's a terrible lot to have, but you know better than anyone, Ardeth, that we must do everything in our power to keep the secrets of the Pharaohs safe."

"There are some things I am not willing to do." Ardeth replied, standing firm. It became very clear he was not leaving her. There would be no backing down. The council glanced at one another.

"You do realize this means you will be stripped of your rank and cast away from your people?"

"Yes." Ardeth responded and Lira stared at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"No, Ardeth, stop it. Don't ruin your life on account of me." She insisted with all gravity. "Of the two of us, you have far more to live for."

"They will not kill me." He reassured.

"No, but you may as well be dead. You know that. You love your people." She growled at him. Ardeth made to reply, but the motion of the doors opening caught the corner of his eye and he turned.

"Gentlemen!" came the commanding voice of Dalal, "Try as you might to keep me from this gathering, you should have known better." There was a collective groan from the council.

"Mother?" Ardeth asked, she lifted a hand to silence him.

"How dare you put together this travesty of a council to condemn this woman," Dalal scolded. Each and every member of the council felt smaller.

"Dalal, unless you have a testimony to add," the man in the center snarled, standing up, "I would ask that you leave the defendant's circle." Dalal glared at him and stood fast.

"I have no testimony." She responded, "Only a gift from my late husband."

"Do not presume to…" the man began, and Dalal cut him short.

"To what? To use what was rightfully left to me?" she scolded before turning to the crowd. "My friends. Hatim in all his years of faithful service never once used his right of veto. Luckily, he never had to. So, upon his death, the right of veto passed to me. I have every intention of using it now." Conversation erupted among the gathered masses. It took several minutes before the council was able to reclaim order. Dalal knew exactly what was going on. Rafa had been at odds with her husband as long as he was chief. He had even greater animosity towards Ardeth. He was on a vendetta to reclaim a position his family line had held a few hundred years ago. He'd scared the rest of the council into thinking the woman was a serious threat. He knew that Ardeth, being the honorable man would never let these trumped up charges fly. In fact, it was because of Rafa that Ardeth had been forced to use his one veto years ago.

"I do not believe this veto can be used to forgive an execution order." Rafa sneered.

"The order has not been issued yet." Dalal pointed out, passing her gaze over each member of the council. Rafa was outraged. He made to stand and declare the execution before Dalal had a chance to officially submit her veto. The hand of the man next to him grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Do not" Mariq warned, "Do not stick your hand into that hornet's nest. Only a very foolish man would get between a mother and her child." Rafa was steaming. He'd come so close to getting rid of this upstart young chief. He was so close to reclaiming the leadership. He growled and reluctantly stood.

"This council is dismissed,"

A/N: It has been SO long, I know, I swear to all that is holy, it's not my fault. Just as soon as I got off the antibiotics for my strep, I had a dentist appointment (an appointment that I'd had to postpone because I was on antibiotics). I found out I had 4 impacted wisdom teeth. So a week later, I went in to have them removed. This is my first full day of clarity. Though, if you think about it, that's kind of funny. At least I got all that ickyness out of the way in 2005. Here's to a bright new year! Anyway, as a condolence, I will post 2 chapters tonight. My gracious thanks to NewsieGoil1899, Shorty McGee, FawkesFire (Rebel Prince is a song title, I can't tell you who sings it until the very end due to the contest and all, but the lyrics go "Where is my master, the rebel prince? They're breaking everything trying to get to me." For some reason it just felt right for that chapter to me. Can't explain it, I'm a bizarre girl), Ardeth fan, Jedimasterstar, lisa, jibade7, and ThePrincess04. I'll also try to update my other fic tonight, so ya'll should go check it out. Adios!


	24. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not a damn thing. Well, I own a rather nice pair of red Converse high-tops, but that's it. As far as Ardeth, Evy, or Rick, no, sorry, not mine. The other character, however, is mine. Flames will be used to light my backyard barbecue pit. Please R&R, I'm desperate.

-Belle

The crowd was buzzing as they stood and began to shuffle out of the room. The elders were talking amongst themselves while Lira, Ardeth, and Dalal remained standing in the defendant's circle. Ardeth's heart was pounding. He'd come dangerously close to losing everything. He glanced at Lira and found she was remarkably pale. Before he knew it, she'd fallen to her knees on the ground, limp as a doll. All the fortitude it had taken to stand before the council had finally drained from her. Her head was hanging forward, her hands resting in her lap. Ardeth dropped to the ground next to her. His arms shot out instinctively, gathering her into him. She made no move to resist. It was terrifying to think how near he'd come to losing his rank and being banished from his people. But as he looked at the woman in his arms, she was trembling ever so slightly, the thought of how he'd come so close to losing her forever, nearly made his heart stop.

For a moment he sat there; entranced. Her eyes were barely open, thick lashes hiding that luminescent green. Her face was pale and as he brought a hand up to her cheek he realized her skin was dreadfully chill. Her lips, once a warm rosy color, matched the rest of her face. Her auburn hair was suddenly in drastic contrast. One short lock had fallen down her forehead and rested on the bridge of her nose. Ardeth gently swept it away. He wondered now how he could have been so foolish to deny what he knew was as real as the rising sun. His heart had known her for three thousand years, and they had another chance, a real chance. He just wondered if it was too late, if he'd pushed her away one too many times. In the middle of his reflections, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew Dalal was still standing there, and he didn't even bother to look up.

"I see I arrived just in time," she said softly, "It's good to know your father's veto was put to good use." Ardeth didn't respond, but continued to stroke Lira's face. His heart nearly stopped when her eyelids began to flicker.

"Lira?" he prompted softly, "Are you hurt?" Finally her eyes were fully open. She looked at him and then at the kindly female face above him

"Dalal." She said softly, "Dalal, I…"

"Don't even think about it dear," the woman cooed, "I know what you're about to say, but it's not necessary. Any mother would do the same for her child. One day you'll understand." There was a knowing glint in the older woman's eye. Lira smiled faintly before returning her gaze to Ardeth.

"Ardeth?" she said softly.

"Yes?" his heart was pounding, "What is it?" He was lost in her eyes. He was breathless, wondering what she would say next. A number of possibilities raced through his mind. The longer she paused, the further his imagination went.

"Ardeth," she spoke finally. He was rapt with attention. His heart was beating in his ears. "What in the hell were you thinking?" With that, she went limp and her eyes closed entirely. Ardeth smiled despite himself and pulled her closer to him, burying his face into the side of her long, graceful neck. He had to get her back to the fort and let her rest. He reluctantly relaxed his grip and moved his right arm to just under her knees. Ardeth stood gently, cradling the exhausted woman in his arms. Dalal placed a hand on his arm and he finally turned to look at her.

"Thank you," he said from the very bottom of his heart.

"It's nothing," she reassured, "I'll meet you back at the fort. I'm going to go have a word with Rafa." She turned and walked toward the council table. Ardeth smiled, knowing he wouldn't want to be in Rafa's shoes for anything right then. He looked down at Lira resting gently against his chest. He knew he couldn't let her go now. He just hoped it wasn't too late to win her over.

* * *

Several people stared at this tattooed man in black as he carried an unconscious woman in his arms. He could guess what they were thinking, and he didn't particularly care. Just as they'd left the museum, she'd shifted in her sleep and wrapped both arms around his neck. He felt now as though he were walking on air. It was a subconscious reaction on her part, but he liked to think it meant something. So on he walked, ignoring the gawking adults. He could see the fort in the distance but was reluctant to pick up the pace. He became very aware that Lira was moving ever so slightly, and as he looked down her eyes opened. 

"We're on our way to the fort," he said softly, "We'll be there before you know it." For a moment she didn't respond and he was forced to return his gaze to the path in front of him. Soon, he felt her hand reach up and start to wrap the tips of his hair around her fingers. A shiver went down his spine and he took a chance to look down at her once more.

"I'll let you in on a little secret." She said softly. Ardeth was silent. He smiled expecting her to upbraid him once more. "I'm in love," she said simply, "And I'm not ashamed of it. I never could figure out why you are." Ardeth was taken off guard, but just as soon as she'd finished, she fell back into a deep sleep. Ardeth held her tighter. She always managed to say or do the precise opposite of what he was prepared for.

* * *

Lira awoke to an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. The shutters were open to the deep purple sky of late evening and a breeze came in. Tilting her head to the side, she saw a pitcher of water and a glass on the bedside table. The covers of the bed were tucked in tightly around her and several pillows had been placed under her head and upper back. Her headache was gone, and she was feeling much better than she remembered feeling that morning. She sat up and tossed the blankets off. She was dressed the same as she had been that morning. There didn't appear to be anyone in the room with her, but as she swung her feet to the side of the bed and made to get up, she heard the door latch turn. Dalal saw Lira was about to get out of bed and immediately rushed across the room leaving the door open. 

"Goodness, girl, have you lost your senses? Get back in bed," she chided, "We go to all this trouble to see that you get rest and recover from that dreadful affair, and you're going to ruin it all." Lira looked at her skeptically.

"Really," Lira replied softly, "I'm quite alright. I'm feeling much better. I was just about to get a drink."

"You let me see to that," Dalal said, shooing her back under the covers, "You've been cold as a fish all day. Don't even think I'm letting you set one foot out of bed." Lira reluctantly pulled the covers back up. Dalal poured a glass of water and handed it to her. Lira was grateful to feel the cool liquid in her mouth. "Better?"

"Much." There was a movement in the exposed hall and Lira saw a dark figure carrying a large tray through the open door. She soon realized it was Ardeth. She didn't take her eyes off him for a moment. She remembered everything he'd said during the hearing, but not much since then. He set the tray down on the table. It was loaded with fruits, nuts, dates, bread, cheeses, and a steaming bowl which explained the very careful manner in which he'd carried it and why he was lagging so far behind Dalal. He turned and looked at her, smiling. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Good to see you awake," he said, turning back toward the tray, "I was afraid this would go to waste." He turned back to her with the bowl in his hands and approached the bed. Softly, he sat down and handed it to her. As she took the bowl from him, their fingers brushed and for a moment, it was a palace guard sitting before her, but the vision was gone and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said softly. She looked into the bowl. Lentil soup. She smiled.

"I take it you are pleased with the selection." Dalal commented. Lira had already taken a large spoonful and smiled as she swallowed it.

"It's my favorite," she replied simply, taking another famished bite.

"Well, you certainly have a healthy appetite." Dalal beamed. "It's good to see that. Now I don't have to worry about you so much." For a moment they sat in silence. Dalal busied herself folding up the heavy robes Lira had formerly been wearing. But as she looked around and saw how Ardeth watched the young woman, she decided it was time to do something elsewhere. "Well," she said, "There's nothing more I can do here. I think I'll go down and talk to that Evy girl. She has her hands full with that little boy of hers." Ardeth didn't say anything. He didn't even seem to notice that she'd spoken, and Lira was busy eating. Dalal smiled to herself and left the room.


	25. When the Levee Breaks

Lira was painfully close to finishing the soup. She'd been going a little slower ever since Dalal had left the room. It was rather obvious she couldn't trust her own tongue when she was asleep. She had no way of knowing what she said to him. There were a few moments of hazy clarity, but she couldn't remember what, if anything, she'd said. Even during the trial. She remembered all that went on around her acutely, but it was as if she wasn't in her body for all that had happened. She did remember being carried through the streets of Cairo by Ardeth. It was for this reason she very much dreaded a conversation.

Soon enough, she set the spoon in the empty bowl. Without a word, Ardeth took it from her hands and stood, heading to the table. She exhaled heavily, unaware she'd been holding her breath. She stared at the pattern in the quilt absently, knowing he'd be coming back to sit there again any moment.

Several minutes passed, however, as Ardeth stood contemplating what to say and absently pulling apart a pomegranate in order to stall the conversation he so desperately desired and dreaded at the same time. By the time he turned again, Lira had fallen back asleep and he sighed to himself. Still, he didn't wish to leave her alone and so he sat by the window, staring out at the night sky through the palms and wondering what he could tell her to make her forgive him.

* * *

Evy still had her nose buried in Al-Ahram, a Cairo paper somewhat notorious for it's subtle criticism of the most prominent in Cairo, when she heard a knock and absently unlocked and opened the door. Naturally, she assumed Rick had forgotten his key. 

Dalal smiled at the studious woman before her and chuckled when Alex peeked around his mum's skirt and waved up at her. Finally, Evy looked up and grinned.

"You must be Dalal. We've heard so much about you, come in, come in." Evy beamed as she stood aside and motioned the older woman in.

"Indeed, I'm afraid we haven't yet had the pleasure of being introduced," Dalal offered, making her way over to the window. It was dark out and a breeze came through, pushing and pulling on the pale gauze curtains. "It's a shame I couldn't make it to Cairo to see you before all this mess."

"I know how you feel. I can't believe all that's happened." Evy sighed, sitting down at the table and motioning for Dalal to do the same. "I haven't even heard what went on at the hearing. Why on earth did Ardeth have to carry Lira back to the fort?"

Dalal sighed and relayed the whole story, how the inquisition was turned into an execution council. Evy was horrified, but as Dalal went on to tell how Ardeth stood for her and how he knelt at her side when she'd passed out, Evy's expression softened and she held a hand over her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Dalal asked, concerned. Evy's eyes were starting to water.

"It's just so…" she managed, "he's botched things up so thoroughly, and now they might have a chance. I'm just, I'm happy, really, not that she had to go through that mess, but now Ardeth might have a chance to make amends for being so pig-headed."

"What exactly has my dear boy done to the girl?" Dalal asked, crossing her arms. Evy smiled to herself and shook her head.

"Let me go put Alex down, and I'll tell you everything. You'll never believe it."

* * *

It wasn't too long before Lira awoke once more. She'd been sleeping most of the day and she hadn't expected to nod off again, but as her eyes fluttered open, she saw Ardeth sitting at the window with his back to her. 

The lamp had been turned off, and the remains of a pomegranate, it's flesh picked clean of the seeds, sat on the table before him. There was a breeze coming from outside and the cool air felt good on her face. She was stifled under the covers and kicked them off, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

For a moment she just stared at the warrior sitting alone in the dark room and allowed the coolness to envelop her. She remembered the trial, and she remembered what he'd done. She was still a little upset at him for it, but more than that, she was confused. She'd been so convinced that her feelings were entirely one-sided. Was it all a matter of honor? Of duty?

Slowly, she stood and approached him. His long black locks swayed gently, and absently her hand reached out to touch them.

"You should be in bed," his voice said soothingly, and she drew her hand back like she'd touched an open flame.

Lira didn't say a word as she moved to his left and sat at the chair across the table. There was absolute silence, and his face looked darker and more forbidding in the shadows. He continued to stare out the window. Lira was nervously playing with the edge of her tunic.

"I just…" she began, her voice softer than she'd intended, "I just wondered why."

Finally Ardeth peeled his eyes away from the starlit skies and looked at her. Anything intimidating or formidable about him vanished the moment his eyes met hers. Those eyes, those deep warm brown eyes still had much more affect on her than she cared to admit.

"Why what?" he asked, and for the first time she saw pain and struggle on his face.

"Why you risked everything. Why you interjected for me," she said simply.

Ardeth was silent, pondering what to say, how to explain himself. All the time he'd spent thinking of what to tell her was useless. At a loss, Ardeth stood and walked past Lira heading for the balcony doors. Lira turned in her chair as he walked past and watched him incredulously as he disappeared between billowing gauze onto the balcony. She had no intention of letting him get off scott-free.

Lira stood and followed where Ardeth had gone. She saw him with both hands on the banister, leaning forward with his head down. She was entirely out of her element. She didn't know why he was acting this way. In truth she had her suspicions, but he'd done such an effective job of dashing all her interpretations of his behavior she was utterly confounded by this point.

"Ardeth," she said softly as she stepped onto the balcony, "I don't mean to make you so uncomfortable, but I think I have the right to know what that was all about. Was it your sense of duty? Your need for honor, to see justice? What? I'm already indebted to you for my life, you didn't have to do that."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Ardeth asked, straightening up and turning to face her.

"I don't know what to think. But I don't like being in anyone's debt. I just need to know why you did it. I need to know if I'm free of you. You can tell me whatever you want, and I'll let it be, I'll leave you alone, and tomorrow I'll leave and you won't have to face me again, just tell me why you did what you did," she insisted desperately.

"If that is what you wish, I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell you exactly why I stepped in, why I wouldn't let the council go through with that travesty of a trial," he said, his voice confident and firm once more.

"Please do," she said, absolutely exhausted by this point.

Ardeth took a step forward, and Lira was suddenly aware of his full presence. His face was no longer in shadow, and his eyes gazed down at her clear as the sun.

"But you must promise me first," he said. Lira furled her brow.

"Promise you what?"

"You won't carry out your threat to leave."

* * *

Dalal was less than pleased to hear what Evy had to say. She'd thought she and Hatim had raised Ardeth better than that. Hatim wanted to make sure Ardeth had a sense of the duty that came with being their chief, but they also stressed the importance of friends and family and, well, love. 

Dalal and Hatim had been meant for one another, that much was certain, and she was disappointed that Ardeth would let his pride and his sense of responsibility get in the way of what may be the love of his life. With all that had happened at the trial, she knew Ardeth had finally wised up, but she now had to wonder if it was too late, if the outsider would forgive him.

Of course Dalal had never been oblivious. She had her suspicions long before they'd left for Cairo. The trial only confirmed her intuition. It was true in part that she'd used her veto to keep Ardeth from banishment; it would have destroyed him, but more importantly, if Lira were executed, Ardeth would be stuck living the same shell of an existence Dalal had these past 12 years. And that was far worse than banishment. The only way she could comfort herself was in the knowledge that he would be far better off without her, knowing she was alive, than having her dead. Even over vast distances there is hope; death is final.

It was in the middle of these musings that a key turned in the door and Rick and Jonathan entered, chatting loudly. Evy stood and immediately started scolding them. It'd taken her forever to get Alex to fall asleep, and her husband and brother sheepishly quieted, setting some bundles down on the chair by the door. Once everything was put away, Evy led them to the table and Dalal stood.

"Rick, Jonathan, this is Dalal, Ardeth's mother," Evy introduced. "Dalal, this is my husband, Rick, and my brother, Jonathan."

"Pleased to meet you." She bowed her head gracefully, and Rick immediately returned the gesture, grabbing Jonathan by the collar and dragging his head downward as well.

"The pleasure's all ours. We're glad you could make it. Evy," Rick said, "I'm going to go get changed."

Evy nodded; he always managed to walk in looking like he'd been chased and half mauled by a vicious mob, and Rick kissed her forehead before heading back to the bedroom.

Some minutes passed, and Evy, Jonathan, and Dalal made pleasant conversation. Evy didn't push Dalal about the trial or Ardeth. Jonathan would no doubt be disinterested and it was best to wait until Rick was to let them know what had gone on.

When Rick came running out of the bedroom, Evy was set to scold him, half expecting to see Alex's bleary-eyed face at the bedroom door. Rick, however, grabbed her arm, and halted any forthcoming comments.

"You all have to come see this," he whispered frantically, pulling Evy from her chair and heading for the bedroom. They were all thoroughly confused, but Evy allowed him to drag her away and the other two followed. Once in the bedroom they could see Alex still sound asleep on the bed. Evy smiled, but Rick continued to pull her out toward the balcony.

"Rick," she whispered, "what is-"

Shhh," he said. "Look."

Normally, Evy would have cut right into the middle of him for shushing her, but what she saw rendered her speechless.

* * *

"I… I don't understand," Lira stuttered. She suddenly felt too close. The world shrank, and her pulse quickened without warning. It was almost like drowning. 

"If I tell you everything, tell you the truth, you must promise to listen. You must promise not to disregard my words and leave in spite of them. Otherwise, the excuse I give will be just sufficient to free your mind of any obligation to me."

"Ardeth, you know I'm leaving. I'm not running away from you, I'm trying to find a home in the only place I can think of," she explained.

"Is it? Is it the only place you could think of as home?"

"What are you trying to say, Ardeth?"

"Promise me" he replied firmly.

"Ardeth, I can only promise not to leave because of what you say, but I can't promise that I won't leave at all when that's what's been planned all along," she insisted, and she could see he was frustrated.

"Lira, I stood up to the council because I love you," he spat out. "I stood up to them because even if every chance for us has passed I could not let them kill you. I would rather leave everything I've ever known behind than live in a world without you in it."

Lira was amazed, and her expression showed it.

"But, but you…" she stuttered.

"It was all a mistake. My pride, my sense of duty kept pulling me back."

"Then why now?"

"Three thousand years our souls have waited. The heart will only stand for so much. The mind can't win out forever," he explained. Lira was dumbfounded. She had nothing left to say, and for the first time ever the world stood still.

"Well," she finally choked out, "what are you waiting for?"

* * *

"What is it, Evy?" Jonathan asked. She was staring at something to the right, out of his line of sight. Exasperated, he pulled Rick away and stepped out onto the balcony, Dalal stepping gracefully to peer between the two siblings. 

There on the balcony fifty feet away, two shadowy figures were wrapped together. It didn't take long to make out a tall, darkly clad warrior with long black hair holding an auburn haired woman desperately close.

"I don't know how long they've been like that, but at least since I walked out onto the balcony," Rick whispered.

"'Bout bloody time," Jonathan scoffed, leaving the balcony and passing out of the room, no doubt to get a drink.

"Oh, Ardeth," Evy breathed, "please don't ruin it this time…" Dalal just smiled.

"He won't," she said. "Today was too close a call." Rick was confused and Dalal caught the look. "Come on, I'll fill you in on what happened." Dalal walked toward the door and Rick followed.

Evy stayed on the balcony. Still, Ardeth held Lira, Lira with her arms wrapped around the chief's neck. There was no indication of either pulling away. In fact, Ardeth looked as though hell itself could not pry his arms from around her.

Suddenly, Evy felt a hand on her arm.

"Come on, honey," Rick said gently, "let's leave them alone."

THE END

(Until the prologue, anyway)

A/N: I am so SORRY this took so freaking long. Shit has been hitting the fan here, and I was agonizing over this chapter for the longest time, and I'm still not sure it does the story justice. I just wanted to experiment a little with the constantly changing POVs and having the final kiss be viewed from outside. Kind of a "Nothing on earth could describe this moment, so you're just gonna have to witness it like everyone else" sort of thing. Now, for the prostrating and begging forgiveness and giving thanks. My thanks to: NewsieGoil1899, Shorty McGee, silentmagician, jibade7, FawkesFire, Raerain, Oh Those Eyes, bdpotato, and bookworm86. And, also, we should all know what time it is. You've all got one full week beginning Wednesday morning to enter the chapter title contest. Here's the original announcement from chapter 14:

**P.S. There's a contest for all my readers out there. If you haven't noticed, I changed the titles on some of the chapters. All of them are now song titles. To the person who can correctly identify the MOST bands related to each of those songs (no two bands are the same) I will write a short one-timer starring them and everyone's favorite desert warrior. Essentially, I'm trying to find someone who's as big a geek as me. Now, if anyone can correctly guess ALL the bands as well as the poet to which the title of this story is accredited (if you can name the poem the line comes from, that'd be great too), I will write you into the next full-length Ardeth fic as a main character. Yes Elrowen is eligible for this contest, and no I won't be giving her any unfair hints. To be fair, if you name a band that sings a song of the same title as one on the list, I'll give you full credit.**


	26. Epilogue: Sea and the Rhythm

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ardeth, Evy, Rick, Jonathan, or Alex. I own Lira. Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya.

From behind these walls I hear your song  
Oh, sweet words  
The music that you play lights up my world  
The sweetest that I've heard  
Could it be that I've been touched and turned  
Oh Lord, please finally…finally things are changing

This land is mine but I'll let you rule  
I let you navigate and demand  
Just as long as you know…this land is mine  
So find your home and settle in  
Ohhh, I'm ready to let you in  
Just as long as we know…this land is mine

After all the battles and the wars  
The scars and loss  
I'm still the queen of my domain  
and feeling stronger now  
The walls are down a little more each day  
Since you came, finally…finally things are changing

This land is mine but I'll let you rule  
I let you navigate and demand  
Just as long as you know…this land is mine  
So find your home and settle in  
Ohhh, I'm ready to let you in  
Just as long as we know…this land is mine

Follow the days I've traveled alone  
In this cold and colorless place till now  
It's what I had to pay

This land is mine but I'll let you rule  
I let you navigate and demand  
Just as long as you know…this land is mine  
So find your home and settle in  
Ohhh, I'm ready to let you in  
Just as long as we know…this land is mine

This land is mine and I let you rule  
I let you navigate on demand  
Just as long as you know…this land is mine

Dido - This Land Is Mine

* * *

After an extended stay in the desert, the sea air had a fresh, welcoming scent. Alexandria was an impressive city of its own right and boasted around 15 miles of Mediterranean coast. Lira had spent the last few days staring out at the crisp, blue waters from a hotel balcony. The ocean reminded her of her time in Sinop. She could almost taste the salty air as a breeze swelled gradually, pushing and pulling at her black robes. It was in a place like this, in a much smaller town, that she had spent some of the happiest years of her life. Still, she'd not yet had the opportunity to walk on the beach. 

Everything had been a whirlwind of family gatherings, sharing meals with the other families among the twelve tribes, and mountains of gifts. Her hands and feet were covered in beautiful, intricate Henna designs. She had more jewelry now than she knew what to do with. The most stunning robes she'd ever seen were hanging in the closet. She had veils made of silk and some of beautiful glass beads or mother-of-pearl. There were hair combs and clips, in spite of her moderately short hair. Several blankets had been gifted as well, the softest, most beautiful handcrafted work she'd ever seen. The women of the Medjai had been more than generous. It was their chief's wedding after all.

Life had changed drastically ever since Cairo. They were engaged almost immediately, and she'd barely gotten two seconds alone with Ardeth ever since. It was all primping and planning. She was taught as much about the village as she could possibly absorb and then some. She took an official oath before the council. Why Ardeth had decided Alexandria was the place to wed, she hadn't a clue, but she liked it here. She was able to slow down and be on her own for at least a few moments out of the day.

The ceremony itself would be small at their mutual request. Ardeth's mother, his aunt and uncle along with their children and grandchildren, Evy, Rick, Alex, Jonathan, Esam (who would be officiating), three elders as witnesses, and the commanders of the other eleven tribes who would more than likely bring their wives. Lira reflected on how this was considered a small wedding by their standards and how she had no one, absolutely no one, to call a guest. It left a bitter taste in the back of her throat. Joshua had been everything, and that had clearly been a mistake. There was the sword smith, but she had no way to contact him. She was on her own. Still, after all that had happened, she was content in that. She was her own person for the first time since she was four and insisted on wearing a blanket as a cape wherever she went.

Besides, not having her own guests was no big loss. She adored Ardeth's family, and his friends from England in particular. Evy was the first respectable woman she'd met. Rick was bold and brazen but altogether a pushover when it came to Evy, and Jonathan was... Jonathan. Bassam was Dalal's brother; he had two children of his own, twin girls named Duha and Ebra. Bassam had welcomed Lira with open arms, and his wife, Ghada had hand-woven the blanket that would be on their wedding bed. They were a singularly loving and good-humored family. Duha, who had a brilliant sense of humor and a voracious appetite for figs, shared Lira's affinity for swordplay. Ebra, a healer married to the commander of the third tribe, was a bit younger than both she and Duha, but she was by far more mature and serious than either of them.

Iamar was Hatim's sister. She and Dalal had been best friends since childhood, and they'd only grown closer since Hatim's death. Iamar and her husband Hanif had helped out a great deal whenever Hatim was away on long expeditions. This side of the family was particularly close to Dalal and Ardeth. Leila, their daughter, was the closest thing Ardeth had to a sister, and he protected her as such. He'd picked a fight with more than one potential suitor he found unsuitable. Leila would get angry until she saw what cowards they were, and she would quickly forgive him. Her husband, Mahir, had had no particular prestige among the tribe, but he was a kind, loving man and had been the only one who didn't back down from a much bigger and stronger Ardeth. Their approval had been the most important to Lira, and when they had dinner together and Iamar embraced Lira as though she were greeting her own daughter, Lira was almost in tears.

Ardeth's family more than made up for Lira not having one of her own. Although meeting them all she understood what kind of pressure there had been for him growing up. His father had no brothers, and neither did Ardeth. He was the only one who could carry on the family name, and perhaps it was this stigma that had prevented him from marrying much younger. Not that she could complain. Sometimes in life it's necessary to believe in providence. She had to believe that all she had gone through had a purpose, and she needed only to look into those warm brown eyes and feel his arms around her to be convinced.

* * *

Lira was sitting idly on the balcony of her room. The tide was coming in, the sun was dipping lower in the sky, and she realized in a sudden rush of panic that the wedding was in three hours, and she didn't have a wedding dress. Before thought could even reach her she was on her feet. She wasn't sure what to do. Some of the robes she'd received were more than decent for a wedding, but the idea of a bride in white stuck with her. She tried breathing more slowly, calming her mind and her body. No luck. There was nothing she could do at this point. All the preparations had been taken care of for her, and she regretted now not having any money of her own except what she might need for a few odds and ends, but certainly not an appropriate dress. 

When a light knock came at the hotel door, she knew it had to be Dalal. Lira stood still, took a few deep breaths, straightened her hair as much as her short locks would allow, and finally turned the knob. The face she had grown so accustomed to during her recovery in the desert smiled at her warmly. Lira ushered her in, barely conscious of the bundle Dalal carried in her arms. Her head still felt light, wondering what she should do. Should she wear the robes she'd been gifted with? Should she bring the issue up with Ardeth? No doubt he was concerned with his own preparations. When she caught Dalal looking at her expectantly, she finally caught up with the present.

"I'm so sorry." Lira sighed, "I'm in such a state. What did you say?"

"Well, dear, I asked how you were fairing, but I think you already answered my question." Dalal chuckled, setting a gauze-wrapped bundle down on the table near the window.

"Oh, no, I'm OK, just a bit preoccupied I suppose." Lira said, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed while Dalal took her seat at the table.

"Well, to be honest, I was wondering when it would hit. I expected you to notice much sooner, but it has been a rather hasty engagement. I almost didn't have time to finish." Dalal explained, "I do hope you don't feel hurried by all this. My son is a little over-eager I suppose."

"No," Lira smiled, "Honestly it doesn't feel rushed. I'll admit all the socializing I've had in the last six months is more than I've had in my lifetime, but as far as the wedding, well I'd have married him right there in Cairo if I'd had my way."

"I'm glad to hear it." There was a silence in the room, warm and comfortable as the curtains slowly began to turn deeper and deeper orange.

"Wait," Lira said suddenly, "Finish what?" Dalal burst into a deep, full wave of laughter. Lira looked on in curiosity, chuckling a bit to herself, but still largely in the dark.

"I was wondering when you catch that." Dalal said, wiping the tears from her joyful eyes. Dalal picked up the bundle and stood up, walking over to where Lira was sitting. Lira looked slightly confused as Dalal handed her the bundle. "What's the matter?" she asked with a smile, "Still not used to all the gifts?"

"I don't think I'll ever be." Lira shrugged, meekly taking the bundle from Dalal's hands. Whatever it was was cloth. It was all tied up with thin, white suede cords which Lira tentatively pulled on. She'd been given so many things lately when all she'd asked for and all she wanted was Ardeth. Nothing could really compare to that, but she had a feeling she might be surprised. Slowly the cords loosened and fell away. Lira pulled away the wrappings and in a moment her breath caught in her throat. Her lips moved, and no sound came out.

"Well?"

"I - I - I... it's... Dalal..."

"Try it on."

* * *

The dress had two pieces. First came a white, form-fitting, floor length, sleeveless sheath made of pure silk. The neckline ran straight across the front and back from shoulder to shoulder leaving the skin from the base of the neck to the tip of the shoulder bare. The skirt widened gently as it swept down. On top of that was a layer of cascading gauze fabric. The sleeves left most of her shoulders bare, but were long and opened at the wrist. The skirt was full and long, flowing around her and shifting with even the slightest breeze. There was a wide, gauze sash that wrapped around the waste and tied at the side, leaving a three-foot long trail of fabric. 

"I can't believe it." Lira breathed, "It's beautiful." Dalal stood behind her as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror near in the corner.

"I'm glad you like it. It's perfect for you. I had to make a lot of guesses concerning your size, but Ardeth insisted it be a secret. You can thank Evy for finding the silk." Dalal beamed. It was all she could do to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Ardeth was her only child, and for so long she'd wanted for him to find love, true love. She couldn't have asked for more, and suddenly the years of waiting seemed so trivial.

"I don't know what to say. It's absolutely remarkable. How could I ever even begin to..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Dalal chuckled, "It is my honor. One person in a million might find what you and Ardeth have found. I couldn't possibly be any happier." Lira smiled, speechless. Dalal raised a hand to Lira's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Enough of this though, you and I will be having a quick meal with Iamar and Bassam before the wedding. I'll leave you to get changed." Lira continued to stare into the mirror at the dress Dalal had made, amazed with clean, simple elegance of it. Not until she heard the door shut did she snap out of it. She had to get changed.

* * *

The outside terrace of the hotel was auspiciously empty save for the table where Bassam and Iamar sat. Dalal and Lira had walked down together, chatting about the months of preparation and everything else. The terrace lamps had been lit as the sky was growing a deeper and deeper shade of indigo with each minute. As soon as Lira and Dalal had been seated, the waiting staff closed and locked the glass doors that lead to the terrace. Lira watched all this with curiosity before turning to face her future relatives. 

"We requested a private meal," Bassam explained with a soft smile. Lira was acutely aware that something was going on that she was not privy to. Still, she ignored it, kept quiet, and made conversation. She was anxious, and their private dinner wasn't helping matters much, although the food was helping to settle her stomach. She had barely had two seconds alone with Ardeth since this all began, and all she wanted now was to have the ceremony over and done with. For many reasons which now brought a sly grin to her lips.

"Well," Bassam finally announced as their plates were being cleared away, "I suppose it's time to let you in on all the secrecy."

"Goodness," Lira said, "For all I knew it was just customary to have dinner with the bride before the wedding." Dalal smiled.

"You're far more clever than that, dear. We both know it." Dalal said, "But this won't be another borage of gifts, I assure you. In fact, I thought it was necessary to address some rather unfortunate truths in our existence." In a moment Lira knew what the topic of conversation would be, and her heart fell like dead weight into the pit of her stomach.

"It's also why we decided we should make you eat first. Wouldn't want you losing your appetite and then passing out on the alter." Iamar commented, trying to inject some levity into the conversation.

"I'm sure you remember Rafa from that silly little trial?" Dalal began. Lira sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What a question. How could I forget?"

"Yes, well, there's some history there between his family and ours and I have every reason to believe he's not particularly fond of you. Mostly because Ardeth's marriage might mean children, and he'd long hoped that Ardeth would remain unmarried until he died. Given our lifestyle, he figured he wouldn't have to wait long." Dalal explained and Lira visibly paled. Dalal placed a comforting hand over hers, "I know it's not a comfortable topic, but it's one we must address. If anything were to happen to Ardeth... you were not born into our tribe, and you have no blood family to give you away. With Rafa on the council..."

"What we're saying is," Iamar interjected where Dalal left off, "In spite of the oaths you swore before the council, Ardeth is your only connection to our tribe. He's powerful, but not immortal. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, your family would give you away and you'd become a part of this family. But what family you might have has never known you and is unaware of this marriage. So, Ardeth held a special council meeting, and had papers drawn up. With your permission, of course, we were hoping to make it official. We're signing you into both families. Essentially it acknowledges that you were an orphan and places you in our care in the event of Ardeth's..." Iamar didn't have the heart to finish her sentence, so she continued, "As long as any member of the Bay family or the Ashraf family lives, you cannot be touched. Rafa, or anyone else who might hold a grudge against you or Ardeth, will have no recourse." Bassam pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from a leather bag leaning against the table leg. Unrolling it, she could see it was all in Arabic.

Bassam began to read the contract to her in English, and she smiled a little to herself. She knew she still had a lot to learn, but these little trials seemed positively trivial. She realized suddenly that she would have a family of her own. Even without this document, she realized she was completely and utterly accepted by Iamar and Bassam, as well as Dalal. She'd have a tradition to share in and uphold, and with any luck children to pass it all on to. She smiled as he finished and signed the document without second thought. Iamar and Bassam did the same. The sky was now black as pitch and they could here much shouting and revelry through the glass terrace doors.

"Well," Dalal concluded, "It's getting chilly. We best get Lira ready for the ceremony."

* * *

From the hill, Lira could hear the waves rolling in on the beach and see the stars reflecting and breaking against the coal black water. It was new moon, and it made the stars seem absolutely brilliant. The dress Dalal made clung perfectly to every line and curve of her body. By now they were far from Alexandria itself. After the ceremony Ardeth had ridden with her through the hills along the coast until they came to an impossibly large tent set up at the crossroads of nowhere and eternity. It was a wedding gift, one of many. The rest were placed inside, moved during the ceremony by a great number of assistants no doubt. Finally the world had settled. The air was calm and cool. There were no obligations left, except to be. 

Ardeth, now finished unsaddling and watering his horse, approached with soft steps. Lira smiled to herself as two strong arms snuck around to the front of her waste and pulled her close to his solid frame. For a moment they were silent, the rhythm of the sea lulling them into near sedation. This was something timeless and effortless. The world had surely stopped on their account and there was lightness in their feet. As the moments slipped by, Ardeth finally pulled her around to face him. Green eyes met brown and the simplicity of it all was breathtaking.

"How did you know I prefer the new moon?" Lira finally asked, snaking her hands up to his shoulders. Ardeth smiled softly.

"I had a hunch." he said softly, "My mother married my father on the new moon, it seemed fortuitous."

"And you brought me to the sea." she commented, now toying with the tips of his shoulder length black hair.

"I thought you might like it. The Mediterranean this time of year..." Ardeth began before he was quieted with a firm, passionate kiss. He smiled into it, he knew his monologuing would frustrate her. He didn't expect her to cut him that short, though. When they pulled apart he brought a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I got something for you." he said, and Lira groaned slightly.

"Ardeth, I really don't need any more..." she insisted, but he took her by the hand and led her inside the tent. Inside was a large pallet lain on top of a rather expensive looking rug that took up the whole of the floor space in the tent. The blankets that had been given them were draped across their bed, Ghada's being on top. There was a wardrobe carved of cedar, and lira could see her robes hanging inside next to Ardeth's. There was a desk opposite the bed with a single chair, and next to it a perch on which sat the falcon Ardeth had named Horus. It was then that Lira observed a moderately tall, skinny bundle of fabric leaning against the perch. Ardeth picked it up and motioned Lira over to the pallet. Lira sat down on the bed only inches off the ground, and Ardeth knelt before her, the bundle lying across his knees.

"These were given to my mother by my father. They were meant as a symbol of their equality though they have a much more practical use. She's been waiting to give them away for years, and we had them sharpened, balanced, and fitted with new handles." he explained as he peeled away the fabric to reveal two identical swords, very similar to Ardeth's own. The metal curved in an almost sinister fashion and met with elegant handles of cedar and ivory. Black Arabic script was etched elegantly into the ends of the each handle.

"Ardeth, they're amazing," she breathed, "I'm not sure what to... I mean it's just so..."

"I pray you never find the need to use them, except perhaps in practice. I only ask that you keep them with you. Always. If anything..." he insisted before his voice caught, "It's not an easy life you've entered in to, but I have faith in your strength, and I could not forgive myself if I did not give you everything you need to live the life you've chosen." Lira leaned forward and laid her hands on the handles of the swords.

"I promise they'll never leave my side," she said. Ardeth smiled and set both blades down beside the pallet next to his own. A grin spread across Lira's lips and as he was bent over she grabbed him about the waste, rolling both of them over onto the pallet with every ounce of strength she had until she was laying on top of him. "Now," she said to her obviously surprised and amused husband, "about those husbandly duties."

* * *

A/N: Hahahah! Yay! It's done! Freaking FINALLY. This has been an epic for me. In my younger and more inexperienced days I could get this far in about half as many chapters. But I've learned. Anyway, thanks you SO MUCH to all of you who've stuck by me. Many thanks to my latest reviewers: NewsieGoil1899, Nakhti (you should ALL thank her for getting me motivated to finish this biotch. Go check out her fic "Harem Nights" there's some serious shite going down and it, well, it kicks ass.), Phantom Creedy Lover, ThePrincess04, Pirate Gyrl, La Llorona (I've considered a Jonathan fic before, I just LOVE his character. Not the same animal magnetism as our boy Ardeth, but I'll confess to totally digging the class clown types), and CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow (I'm thinking of cooking up a sequel, but it might be a way off with GTWLYW in the works on top of the fic for the contest winner. Who knows?). Anyway, it's 4:20 in the freaking morning as I'm writing this so I have GOT to go to bed. I'll wait until I wake up in a few hours to post this so that any late-coming folks can enter the contest.

* * *

(A few hours later) 

OK, I got about 3 hours of sleep. Woohoo. Anyway, despite the little break to give people a chance to enter, the only entrant so far has been FreshProduceStandGirl84. Here's the master list.

"Those who dream by day or cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night."

-Edgar Allen Poe "Eleanora"

Several Ways to Die Trying – Dashboard Confessional  
House of the Rising Sun – The Animals  
Sad Exchange – Finger Eleven  
Since You've Been Gone – The Caesars  
Caring Is Creepy – The Shins  
My Hero – Foo Fighters  
Unforgetable Fire – U2  
All Apologies - Nirvana  
Green Eyes - Coldplay  
The World You Love – Jimmy Eat World  
Starry Eyed Surprise – Paul Oakenfold  
Is This It? – The Strokes  
Tomorrow Comes a Day Too Soon – Flogging Molly  
Wicked Game – Chris Isaak  
Think Twice – Eve 6  
The Trick is to Keep Breathing – Garbage  
God Don't Make Lonely Girls – Wallflowers  
Running Out of Days – 3 Doors Down  
Battle of Who Could Care Less – Ben Folds Five  
Paranoia Pays Off – Before Braille  
Under a Killing Moon – Thrice  
Rebel Prince – Rufus Wainwright  
I Could Die For You – Red Hot Chili Peppers  
The Pros and Cons of Breathing – Fall Out Boy  
When the Levee Breaks – A Perfect Circle  
(Epilogue) Sea and the Rhythm – Iron and Wine

Of course the epilogue doesn't count, but I threw that in there for anyone who wants to know, and here were FreshProduceStandGirl84's answers:

Those Who Dream By Day-Edgar Allen Poe, from "Eleonora"  
Several Ways to Die Trying--Dashboard Confessional  
House of the Rising Sun--Bob Dylan (different from my version, but props to anyone who listens to Dylan)  
Sad Exchange--Finger Eleven  
Since You've Been Gone--Kelly Clarkson (Different from my version, but really I expected this)  
Caring is Creepy--The Shins  
My Hero--Foo Fighters  
Unforgettable Fire--U2  
All Apologies--Nirvana  
Green Eyes--Coldplay  
The World You Love--Jimmy Eat World  
Starry-Eyed Surprise—CrazyTown (technichaly a Paul Oakenfold song but Shifty sang the lyrics so I'll allow it)  
Is This It?--The Strokes  
Tomorrow Comes a Day Too Soon--Flogging Molly  
Wicked Game--Chris Isaak  
Think Twice--Eve 6  
The Trick is to Keep Breathing--Garbage  
God Don't Make Lonely Girls--The Wallflowers  
Running Out of Days--3 Doors Down  
Battle of Who Could Care Less--Ben Folds Five  
Paranoia Pays Off--Before Braille  
Under a Killing Moon--Thrice  
Rebel Prince--Rufus Wainwright  
I Could Die for You--Red Hot Chili Peppers  
The Pros and Cons of Breathing--Fall-Out Boy  
When the Levee Breaks--A Perfect Circle

So, FreshProduceStandGirl84 wins by default and gets the grand prize by virtue of getting everything right. I'm posting this now, then heading to work, and when I get back, I'll PM you and we can get chatting about specs. I've already got a story line in mind. Anyway, thanks to all of you, and now I'll get back to cranking out GTWLYW.


End file.
